I Am Not My Father
by Mouse and Stupid Productions
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy: Ladies man, man's man, man about town. Rose Weasley: the one girl he lost and can never get back. Right? So how did they get this way? How do they go from innocent 11 yr olds to jaded 24 yr olds? R/S... Mild slash. COMPLETE
1. Prologue Part I: Wake Up

_Date: 26 June, 2010_

_Author: Mouse and Stupid Productions_

_Main Characters: Scorpius Malfoy; Rose Weasley; Albus Potter; Dylan Abernathy; Will Corner; Vladimir Krum_

_Main Pairings: Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy; Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass; Dylan Abernathy/Albus Potter_

_WARNING: Contains slash! Not immediately, but eventually. If you are opposed to that, don't read it! There won't be anything explicit, but still..._

_Summary: Scorpius Malfoy... Ladies Man, Man's Man, Man About Town. Rose Weasley: the one girl he lost and can't ever get back. But how did they get like this? How did they go from innocent eleven year olds (no, really! Innocent as white snow) to being devilishly sexy, dangerous and confused specimens of humanity? Well... you'll just have to read, won't you?_

**Prologue Part I: Wake Up**

"_It took so long to say, you walked away from me when I need you. Wake up, I'm pounding on the door; I'm not the man I was before. Where the hell are you, when I need you? Wake up, I'm pounding on the door; I won't hurt you anymore. Where the hell are you, when I need you?" (Wake Up, Three Days Grace)_

**August 22, 2005**

"I've always like the name 'Hyperion'," Astoria said, running her hand over her bulging stomach.

"Okay... So that's mythology, not a constellation," Draco said, adding his hand to his wife's.

"So what's your suggestion, oh great astronomer?" she asked sarcastically.

"Scorpius," Draco replied instantly.

"Scorpion, son of the Dragon!" Astoria proclaimed dramatically.

"You're lucky we moved out of the manor. Father hates loud noise in his 'old age'," Draco said.

"You would have stepped in if he'd tried to hurt me, right?" she asked, turning to face her husband of fourteen months.

"It's a good thing we moved out," Draco repeated.

"You are circumventing the issue!" Astoria shouted, standing up. Draco swore he could hear the paintings rattle in the next room. "If you are anything, ANYTHING, like your father for this baby..." her voice broke as she glare Draco down.

"I am not my father!" he shouted back, and before he could stop himself, he'd pulled out his wand and cast the first spell he could think of. She was blasted back off her feet.

"GET OUT!" she shouted, but he was already gone.

He landed in the leaky cauldron. He hadn't realized he was both shaking and crying until that moment. I flung himself onto a bar stool and shouted, "Barkeep! Firewhiskey, please."

"Draco Malfoy," said a voice he vaguely recognized. He looked up.

"Hannah Abbott?" he asked, surprised. The last he'd heard, she was a kept woman, her husband working for Kingsley himself.

"Longbottom, actually," she said. "Nev got himself a job that he loves more but paid less, so when I found out old Tom was retiring, I applied."

"Wow," Draco muttered. "What else have I missed the last three years…" It was a rhetorical statement, as many with Draco are, but Hannah Longbottom answered none the less.

"Harry and Ginny got married and had a son in March. Ron and Hermione got married too, but no kids to speak of. I'm due tomorrow," she said, stepping back. She was only slightly bigger than Astoria, who was due around the first week of September. If all went as planned, their son would apparently be in the year behind Hannah and Neville's kid.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked patiently. He was shocked to find out easily animosity disappeared after eight years.

He wheezed out a drunken laugh and swallowed his fifth tumbler, placing the fifth against his suddenly warm face.

"I hit my pregnant wife," he said in the same drunken tone. Then he started crying. Hannah, not one to see _anyone_ cry patted his shoulder.

"Come on," she said softly, walking around the bar and taking his arm. He hadn't noticed the fact the pub was empty.

"Neville!" Hannah called. He walked out from behind the stairs.

"What's he doing here?" Neville asked waspishly when he realised who his wife was supporting towards the door.

"Crying," Hannah said, gesturing for Neville to take his other arm. Neville looked repulsed by the idea.

"It's Draco Malfoy!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper to his wife. She rolled her eyes at him.

"This is why I'm the Hufflepuff, kind and hardworking and you're the pigheaded but brave Gryffindor. I could apparate him back home," she said.

Neville flinched. The two things Dr. Chang had said to never do under any circumstances when pregnant were drink and apparate.

"Fine," he snapped. "Where do you live?" he asked Draco. Draco hiccoughed his address and Neville apparated him to the front door of his apartment. Before Draco could say anything, Neville was gone. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Astoria," he whispered. "Astoria! Wake up…" no one else was on their floor, luckily. "Wake up! I'm sorry! I'll never do anything to hurt you again! We can call him Hyperion!" He paused. He had heard her walk to the door. "I love you," he said quietly. He heard the bolt draw back and the door clicked open. All he saw was her eyes since she kept the chain across the door.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered.

"I won't hurt you anymore," he whispered. "I'm not the man I was. Ever. I love you," he said. "Please let me in?" She closed the door and he heard the chain unlock. He opened the door and kissed her.

"I have conditions for letting you back in," she said. He nodded.

"Anything." She smirked evilly, her Slytherin side coming out.

"Alright. We will be muggles until he gets his letter. We will tell him _everything_ your family did. Explain why we raised him as a Muggle. When he's five, we put him in a muggle kindergarten," she said. Draco nodded. "We lock our wands up and we move to a muggle neighborhood. I've already though of what we'll do for work," she said, grinning slightly. "But if you ever hurt me again, you're gone."

"Okay," he said. "What are we going to do for work?" Draco asked, not letting her out of his arms.

"We can run an occult bookstore," she laughed.

"What's a cult bookstore?" he asked his half-blood wife.

"It's _occult_ not 'a cult'. They're books about magic for muggles. The types that believe in zombies, and ghosts and magic," she explained, laughing. "There's a type of religion called Wicca that tends to have people who shop at such places." She was still laughing. The irony was not lost on Draco, although he was slightly confused.

"What's a zombie?" he asked. She laughed more.

"An animated dead body being used by a voodoo practitioner to do their bidding," she explained.

"So, an inferius?" he asked. "And what's voodoo?" The evening went on in this fashion until they were falling asleep.

"We'll call him Scorpius," Astoria said sleepily. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."


	2. Prologue Part II: Become You

**Prologue Part II: Become You**

"_It took a long time to_

_Become the thing I am to you_

_And you won't tear it apart_

_Without a fight, without a heart_

_It took a long time to become you" (Become You, Indigo Girls)_

**September 5, 2005**

"No! You moron! I need _sea_ salt! Not table salt!" Draco yelled into the phone on his desk. "Yes I am a business man, you are not! Now get me what I need!" He slammed the phone down and ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stand on end. Astoria patted his back gently.

"It's okay, honey," she said.

Draco snorted. "They're all idiots," he muttered. She laughed and went back to painting the bookshelf she was working on.

"You're going to have to take a break tomorrow you know," she said. They'd spent the past two weeks in the brick building they'd bought in the heart of Oxford. The first had been spent moving in, and the current week they'd been setting up shop.

"I am?" Draco asked, still caught up in his dark thoughts involving a wonderful muggle tool called a power drill and a couple of 'screws'.

"You are," she replied. "Tomorrow's September 6th," she said patiently, wiping the red paint across the bookcase. Draco jumped and looked at their wall calendar. It was indeed the 6th tomorrow. He spluttered.

"Oh Merlin!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "It's 'god', sweetie. God, not Merlin."

"Right… Hopefully I'll have that in control once Scor is born," Draco said.

"Hopefully you won't be swearing at all once Scor is born," she said.

"Erm… right," he said. Suddenly exasperated, he ran his hands through his hair viciously. "I'm going to be a terrible father," he muttered. Astoria chuckled. The phone rang. Draco snatched it up angrily.

"Saturn Retrograde," he said waspishly.

"Hi," said a shocked, albeit familiar voice. Draco sat up straight instantly and started shuffling his papers around.

"Mother!" he exclaimed. Astoria rolled her eyes. "Yes, she is due tomorrow. Yes, yes. No! What happened?" the concern in Draco's voice made her turn around quickly. "Really? That's amaz – I mean, horrible!" he covered the mouth piece as his mother yelled at him. "Dad's in the hospital," he whispered to Astoria, who smiled happily. "Wait! Mum! How'd you get a phone?" He rolled his eyes at her answer. "Of course we'll be there!" he assured her. "We'll just show up early and then go have our child," he muttered, completely sarcastic, but Narcissa didn't catch it. "No, Mum. Unless you want to lock your wand up with ours, the answer is no. Yes, I am serious mother. Give father my best. And Astoria's. Yes mother. Love you too." He hung up the phone and lay his head down on the desk.

"What happened?" Astoria asked calmly.

"Apparently, everyone's body has a certain limit of how many times you can be exposed to neurological torture, i.e. the Cruciatus curse, and Father's body has hit that limit," Draco explained.

"I'm sorry!" she said, waddling over to Draco.

"Yeah," Draco said quietly. "It's amazing that's true…" His mind flashed to Neville Longbottom, who's parents had been tortured to insanity by his Aunt Bellatrix. "I mean, I guess I always knew it was, but that's still pretty impressive."

"Why'd you know?" Astoria asked.

"Did you ever know Neville Longbottom in Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Only for his infamy in your seventh year," Astoria replied.

"Well, dearest Aunt Bellatrix tortured his parents to insanity back in '81," Draco explained.

"Yet another thing for the list," Astoria said quietly. Draco nodded distractedly and pulled out their list. It was the list of things to tell their son once he knew he was magical.

The phone rang again. Draco snapped it up. "Saturn Retrograde," he said, calmly this time.

"Did you want sea salt or table salt?" the annoying salesman asked.

"Honestly!" Draco shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you, you incompetent bloody horehound!" He snapped a pencil in half. "How many times in the name of Mer"- Astoria sent him a glare. "Of God's hairy blue nuts do I have to tell you I NEED SEA SALT?" he exploded. Astoria blinked at him in shock, and covered her eyes. There was spluttering on the other end of the line.

"I am a _devout_ Catholic, sir!" shouted the other man. Astoria cringed.

"That's just bloody fucking wonderful, then isn't it?" Draco yelled back. "You could be a devout fish and still not be able to get me what I need!" he slammed the phone down. "Can I go find him and do bad things to him?" he asked Astoria.

"Nope," she said, sounding slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, running around the desk.

"My water just broke," she said.

"Fucking hell!" Draco muttered, running up to the flat above their shop and grabbing the car keys. He grabbed her hand and sat her down in the front seat. He got in the driver's side and peeled out of the parking space. They arrived in London half an hour later and got out in front of the old department store. They dashed through the window. The reception witch pointed them directly to the third floor. They ran up, barely nodding thanks. As they rounded the corner, they ran dead smack into Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately for Draco, this was literal, since he and Ron collided and both went sprawling to the floor.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron spat. Hermione pulled him to his feet.

"Why are you in the pregnancy and birth section?" Hermione asked him. There was something in the way she said 'pregnancy' that made Draco pause in his explanation.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, shocked. Weasley managed to knock someone up? Oh, that's right, he remembered suddenly. Weasleys breed like rabbits.

"Yes!" Hermione said in an excited voice reminiscent of a little kid on Christmas. "Two months," she exclaimed.

"Hermione," Ron whined. "Why are you talking to this git?" Hermione hit him.

"He's the first person we know that we've seen. So why are you here M- Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Draco!" Astoria called from down the hall. They all turned to look.

"Got to go!" he exclaimed. "Wife in labour!" He ran down the hall and followed her into their prearranged doctors room.

"Ah!" Healer Chang said. "Going along quickly!" She paused to inspect Astoria. "How long have you been in labour?"

"Fifty two minutes," Astoria answered promptly.

"Alright… I'll just need you to push when I tell you!" Astoria nodded and gripped Draco's hand. "Alright… and, PUSH!"

OOooOOooOOooOO

3 hours, 20 minutes and 18 seconds later, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born.

"7 pounds, 6 ounces," Healer Chang announced. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, at eleven fifty nine on September 5th." She shook her head at the already blond baby in her arms. "Poor tyke will be the oldest in his year at Hogwarts," she said. "You are going to send him to Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes," Draco said, stroking his wife's hand with the one she hadn't broken.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll fix your hand," she said, taking him by the wrist and tapping it. Draco watched, fascinated, as the bones slid around under the skin on his palm. Then the last bone clicked and the pain kicked in. He shouted. Astoria chuckled weakly at him.

"You think _that_ hurt," she scolded him. Healer Chang laughed appreciatively and handed Scorpius to Astoria. She instantly melted.

"Oh! Draco! He's got my eyes and your hair!" Draco crowded around the bed and Healer Chang took a picture.

"My daughter Cho is due next week," she said, smiling.

"They'll be in the same year, then," Astoria said. Draco was too enamored with Scorpius to really pay attention.

Healer Chang smiled at them. "Good luck."


	3. Prologue Part III: Just Like You

**Prologue Part III: Just Like You**

"_I could be cold, I could be ruthless. You know I could be just like you. I could be weak, I could be senseless. You know I could be just like you… You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you" (Just Like You, Three Days Grace)_

There were only a few scenes from the next eleven and a half years that were important to Scorpius Malfoy's story.

When he was five, although he did not know it, his grandfather passed away. When he was almost six, his parents enrolled him in kindergarten. When he was seven and had learned to read, he instantly devoured the books in his parents' shop and grew an obsession with magic that Draco and Astoria encouraged. On his seventh birthday, he proved he would in fact be magical by saying to the empty shop at large he'd like to know some spells on sea salt, please. ("Sea salt…" Draco muttered darkly). Almost instantly, a spell book flew off the shelf, hit little Scorpius in the ribs, and cracked two of them. When he turned ten, his estranged grandmother arrived in their herb garden and refused to leave. She put Scorpius on edge for the rest of his life, but he was still only ten. On his eleventh birthday, he tried his first spell from one of the Wicca books, and it worked. Draco, Astoria and Narcissa started debating about whether to tell him everything yet. He was incredibly mature for an eleven year old, both mentally and physically (he was already taller than his grandmother, a feat Harry Potter had yet to accomplish). Finally on Narciass's birthday, his letter came. He stared at it in disbelief for eight seconds, and then started yelling in happiness.

"Mum! Dad! Granny Cissy!" he hollered, running up the stairs.

"Yes, pet?" Narcissa asked calmly from her chair.

"I'm a wizard!" he exclaimed, finishing with a spectacular voice crack.

"What's that, deary?" Astoria called.

"I'm a wizard, Mum!" he yelled back. "Happy birthday, Granny Cissy!" he added as an afterthought.

"What'd you say, Scor?" Draco asked.

"I'm a wizard!" he skipped down the hall to his parents' room. "Look!" he said, brandishing his letter at them. "Some place called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'!" To his great chagrin, his parents' faces fell. "What?" he asked, with only a hint of his previous excitement.

"Scorpius," Draco started. Scor registered the use of his full name. Previously, Astoria and Draco had decided Draco should be the one to tell him, since he was closer to Scor.

"You're on," Astoria said. Scor looked between his parents, his face falling.

"I've got something to tell you," Draco said, leading his son out back to their garden. "Grandma Cissy, your Grandpa Lucius, your mother and I are all magical." Scor stared into his dad's pale grey eyes and Draco saw the hurt in them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scor asked.

"Because… my family," he spat the word, "were bad people. Really, really bad people," Draco explained.

Scorpius's bright blue eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I mean that… I'm the only one in my family who's never killed someone," he paused for Scor's reaction. Scor looked at his dad and took a step back. "Many years ago, there was a man named Tom Riddle. When he was sixteen, he came up with the moniker of Lord Voldemort. Now, his only goal was to be immortal. He damn near well succeeded. Your grandfather, my father, was one of his followers. One of the main ones. Grandma Cissy's sister was as well. They were intent on destroying any wizard or witch that wasn't pure blood."

"What's a pure blood?" Scor asked, his natural curiosity returning.

"A pure blood is a wizard with only magical blood," Draco said. "So if the witch or wizard has a muggle parent"-

"What's a muggle?" Scorpius asked.

"A non-magic person. If you have one muggle parent, you're half blood. If both your parents were muggles, then you're a muggle born."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense…" Scorpius said. "Now what about this Lord Moldemort?" Draco chuckled.

"Voldemort," he corrected. "He wanted to obliterate every witch and wizard with less than pure blood, which was rather ridiculous, given he was half-blood himself. Anyways, the hench people he had were called Death Eaters. They were all rather messed up, crazy inbred sons of"-

"Draco!" Astoria yelled from the window.

"Sorry! Anyways, they decided to drag me into it when I was sixteen." He rolled up his left sleeve, revealing only the faintest of Dark Mark remnants. "But before all that, there was a boy named Harry Potter. This completely batshi"-

"Draco!" this time it was Narcissa.

"Right! This crazy teacher at Hogwarts made a prophecy, yes they exist, that Voldemort would mark him as his equal and he would have a power the Dark Lord wouldn't know, yadda yadda. So Voldy goes to kill this baby, he was one year old, and he cast the killing curse, but all that happened to Harry was he got a scar just above his left eyebrow. Voldy on the other hand got blasted out of his body and was just reduced to a bit of soul wandering around. So then I went to Hogwarts, in the same year as Harry Potter. I watched him and his friends wander around saving the school for six years. Of course, we actually hated each other the entire time. In our first year, the worst thing I did was get them in detention for giving the dragon the groundskeeper had been trying to raise to Harry's best friend's brother." Scorpius looked shocked. "We all ended up in detention for a night. In second year, I started a rumour that Harry was the heir of slithering… all that fun stuff. Then in third year, I attempted to have a hippogriff killed for scratching me, only to have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley save its life. In fourth year, the Tri-Wizard tournament came to Hogwarts. Harry got the champion's role through a rather long story. So one day I hexed Hermione Granger's front teeth to grow to abnormal proportions and my dad helped Voldemort come back to lie. They kidnapped Harry and my dearest father tortured him. After that, the years got worse and in fifth year I did my best to get the three of them expelled. Harry beat me up on the Quidditch pitch once… Anyways, in sixth year, Father had me initiated into the Death Eaters, and my mission was to kill Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time and the greatest wizard alive. I panicked halfway through and tried to send him a cursed necklace which instead got a girl named Katie Bell. Then I tried to send him a bottle of poisoned mead with Ron Weasley drank on accident. Luckily both of them lived." Draco ghosted over the part during the Battle of the Tower and carried on through seventh year, explaining what Bellatrix had done to Hermione, and how Harry had managed to save the day once more.

Scorpius stared in shock at the man he loved, who he trusted above all other adults, his wide blue eyes rapidly getting watery.

"You should have _no_ pride in the Malfoy family name. None," Draco said softly, trying to hug his son.

"Don't touch me!" Scorpius yelled violently, backing away from his father. Without a moment's warning, he turned and ran.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Scorpius wandered home near midnight. He broke into the shop and curled as much of himself as he could under the desk. That was how Astoria found him in the morning.

"Oh, honey," she said, pushing his platinum hair off his face. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked at his mother.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked quietly.

Astoria sighed. "Because we needed you to respect your gift and we needed to tell you everything at once when you were old enough to understand so that you wouldn't turn out like your father was. It's okay if you turn out how he is now, but when he was in Hogwarts… I never want to hear about you using your gift for evil. Do you hear me?" Scor nodded.

"Good boy. Now, I've done some toast, come on." Scor followed his mother to their kitchen.

"We'll have to go to Diagon Alley today," Narcissa said.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Scor asked weakly. The two women grabbed his arms, exchanged a smirk and disappeared, bringing Scor with them.


	4. First Year: Who I am Hates Who I've Been

**A/N: So, I'm sorry if this chapter seems sort of stilted. I wrote the majority of this story last summer (hand wrote) while I was in Ireland, and this chapter was the only one besides the prologue in 3rd person, so I was changing it to 1st as I transcribed, for which I apologize. Anywhoodles, the rest (except for one chapter) will be Scor POV.**

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful song quotes that start off the chapters belong to the artists attributed at the end, unless otherwise specified. And the general characters belong to J K Rowling. Without further ado, Chapter One, also known as First Year**

**Chapter 1: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

"_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again, 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been" (Who I am Hates Who I've Been, Reliant K)_

September first arrived rapidly. I still hadn't forgiven Dad entirely, but at least I was talking to him now.

I stood with my parents in my brand new Hogwarts robes at King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾. "So you were both in Slytherin, right?" I asked for the eighth time that morning. Mum nodded. I scanned the crowd. "Who are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" I whispered. Dad nodded covertly to a point some 20 yards away. I stared in awe. Sure enough… My three idols were surrounded by four children, two of whom looked about my age, and another woman with vivid red hair.

"Who's she?" I asked Dad in a whisper still.

"Ginny Potter," he replied, nodding curtly at the four adults. Ron Weasley nodded just as curtly back and I saw him say something to the girl nearest him and saw Hermione Granger hit him in the arm. Ron quickly said something else and all four adults laughed. The train whistle blew loudly.

"Get on the train!" mum exclaimed, hugging me. Dad also hugged me, and I let him. I dashed off to the train, dragging my drunk. I tripped into the corridor and three of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen chuckled at me. I felt myself turn bright red and knew I was staring impolitely. The two girls were the prettiest girls I've ever seen, and if I swung that way, I definitely would have been staring at the boy.

"I've got to go," the oldest girl said. "See you two at the feast!" she walked away and I couldn't drag my eyes away until the other girl asked me if I was okay.

"Fine," I muttered, standing up and dusting off my knees, almost falling over again. I hadn't noticed the train start to move.

"Just ignore her," the boy advised. "Victoire's a bit… haughty."

"Right," I said, hauling my trunk up. "Who're you two?"

The other girl smiled. "I'm Dominique, and I have to go!" She dashed off after her sister. The boy looked after them, shaking his head.

"You'd think a fourth year'd have something better to do than snog her boyfriend," he muttered darkly.

"She's a fourth year?" I asked, staring after Dominique. "I'd have placed her as sixth…" The boy laughed.

"I'm Louis, by the way," he said, offering me his hand. I shook it.

"What year are you in?" I asked as we walked down the corridor away from his beautiful sisters.

"I'm starting my second," he said. "I'm a Gryffindor. My cousins James and Fred are in my year too. What about you? First year?"

"Barely. Had I been born five days earlier, I would've been in your year," I explained. Louis patted my shoulder in a consoling way.

"I barely made second year. My birthday's August 31st," he explained.

"Happy birthday," I said.

"Thanks," he replied. "Look. This is my compartment. You're welcome to sit with us if you'd like." We looked together into the compartment window. A boy with black hair and glasses was shuffling a card deck, while laughing at something an African boy had said. Two wary looking red headed girls were sitting opposite them and a girl with hair the exact same shade of blonde as me was lying in the luggage rack, also laughing.

"Erm…" I said, uncertain.

"Yeah, we're a bit much," Louis said. "You're welcome to sit elsewhere if we scare you." I felt abashed.

"No, I'll sit with you!" I exclaimed, trying to redeem myself. Louis smiled and we walked into the compartment. A wall of sound hit us dead on. A song I had listened to when doing homework was blaring loudly from an invisible source and the laughter of the three of them was a lot louder than it had looked from the outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Louis said, louder than the noise. The two boys stopped laughing and the girl on the luggage rack hit pause on something that looked like an iPod. I instantly missed mine. Dad had said it wouldn't work at Hogwarts. "This is… erm… this is…" Louis whispered to me, "What's your name?" but before I could answer, a girl with dark red hair and chocolate eyes slid the door open.

"Have you barmy lot seen Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked.

"Didn't Uncle Ron tell you not to get too friendly with him?" the black hair boy asked. Uncle Ron? That mean these people were Weasleys… Hah! I can make friends with the Weasley family! Dad was so wrong…

"And since when have I listened to my father's social advice?" the girl asked. She was Ron Weasley's daughter? That means she's Hermione Granger's daughter too… The dark haired boy shrugged.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," I said quietly. Please don't hate me…

"Brilliant!" She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the compartment, leaving her laughing cousins behind. She led me to the last compartment on the train. Three boys were already sitting there. One of them looked exactly like Harry Potter.

"You're Harry Potter's son, right?" I asked without thinking. The boy nodded.

"Al Potter," he said, shaking my hand. "And I see you've met my ever exuberant cousin," he added, gesturing the girl.

"You know what over exuberant means?" she asked mockingly.

"Very funny, Rose," Al said, sitting back down.

"I'm Will Corner," said one of the other boys.

"I'm Dylan Abernathy," the last boy said. I sat down next to Al and Rose sat across from me.

"So you're Scorpius?" Rose asked. "You look too big to be a first year, so you must be at least a second year, and in that case, what house are you in? Dad says you're a pureblood but you look too confused to be, so maybe he's wrong. He's wrong about a lot of things you see, but because you look so confused you probably are a first year, but you look more like James and Fred than Al"- Her rapid fire monologue had all four of us staring at her in concern. Al lunged across the seat and grabbed her shoulders, but not before, "I want to be in Gryffindor but dad says I'll probably be in Ravenclaw even though him and mum were both in"- Al shook her.

"Rose Minerva Granger Weasley!" he exclaimed. She stopped.

"Gryffindor," I finished for her. She beamed at me. "I only know that I do _not_ want to be in Slytherin."

"I'm going to die," Al muttered, curling into the fetal position as Rose and I started a conversation in the same pace Rose had been talking in before.

I was vaguely aware of Dylan saying loudly, "So! Tornadoes or Cannons?"

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Maybe we'll be in the same house," Rose whispered to us as we crowded, dripping from our mishap with the Giant Squid (can't believe dad was telling the truth on that one), in the Great Hall.

"Not that likely," Will said logically. "You see, with the exception of you two," he pointed to me and Rose, "We're all different." I gulped as I looked at the Slytherin table. A group of stupid looking, troll like people were staring imposingly at us. There's no way Mum and Dad fit in there… One girl with the same color hair as Mum was staring at me intently with a glint in her dark eyes. I shuddered and turned to look back at the other tables. The table on the left was decked in blue. They were staring politely at the old hat in front. I recognized the twins from Louis's compartment among them. To the right, yellow clad students were either looking at the hat or their plates, while fingering their forks. The table on the far right was full of excited looking people who seemed to be having a great time. That's the house I want to be in… I think its Gryffindor. Louis waved at me. Dominique smiled encouragingly at me, and to my shame, I flushed. As I considered how horrible it was that I already had a crush on the first day of school, the old hat burst into song. When it finished all the returning students applauded wildly. Most of us first years seemed too confused to know what to do. A man about Dad's age stepped up front.

"Abernathy, Dylan!" he called. Dylan walked up nervously to the stool and put the hat on his head. It seemed to deliberate for a moment and then yelled, "Hufflepuff!" The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs broke into loud applause. I clapped nervously with Rose, Will and Al.

"Ackerly, Chase!"

"Hufflepuff!" Normally, my mind would be wandering, but these are the people I'll be spending the next seven years with. I should probably pay some attention, you know? Unless I get expelled. Oh, god I hope I don't get expelled…

"Anderson, Raven!" She looks like a Slytherin…

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Weird…

"Baker, Samuel!"

"Gryffindor!" Housemate then. Wait. Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Scor. Oh I want to be in Gryffindor so badly.

"Bancroft, Laura!" A pretty blonde girl walked up.

"Ravenclaw!" Someone to every house now.

"Bennett, Grant!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Briar, Stephanie!" Another pretty girl, this time brunette.

"Ravenclaw!" Maybe I want to be in Ravenclaw… I looked back at the Gryffindor table and saw Victoire and Dominique. Never mind then…

"Clark, Kent!"

"Go Superman," I whispered.

"What?" Rose asked. I just shook my head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Corner, William!" Will paled and walked up. Two seconds later: "Ravenclaw!" The remaining three of us exchanged looks. I could read their expressions as clear as I felt it. We would have been fine in Hufflepuff with Dylan, just so long as we were all together. But now Will was in a different house. Rose grabbed mine and Al's hand in nervousness.

A few letters later, "Finnegan, Fiona!" A bubbly looking blonde jumped onto the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" She continued smiling onto the bench.

"Finnegan, Ioan!" Her obviously twin brother swaggered confidently to the stool. I have never before used the verb swagger, but in this instance it fits perfectly.

"Gryffindor!" He smirked and joined his housemates. If I'm in Gryffindor, do I have to share a dorm with him?

"Grey, Andrew!"

"Slytherin!" H, I, J, K, L, M…

"Griggs, Kevin!" A preppy looking boy sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat pronounced. I would say there are a lot of Gryffindor boys, but I seem to really only pay attention to the girls and Gryffindors.

"Hemingway, Jasmine!" Another pretty girl walked up. What is this…?

"Have you noticed they're all hot?" Al whispered to me so Rose couldn't hear. I nodded.

"Gryffindor!"

"Jenkins, Amanda!" J, K, L, M…

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Daphne!" the hat called.

"Gryffindor!"

"Jones, Dennis!" Dennis and Daphne didn't seem at all related.

"Slytherin!"

"Juniper, James!" A nervous looking boy walked up as people snickered at his name.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kennan, Imogene!" The hat called. K, L, M…

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kimberly, Wyatt!" I looked at the dwindling line. Rose patted me on the shoulder.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kellan, Josephine!"

"Slytherin!"

"Logan, Elizabeth!" Another pretty girl? Really? Wait… L, M…

"Gryffindor!"

"Lucy, Gavin!" An incredibly nervous looking boy walked up. I hope I don't look that nervous when I'm up there…

"Hufflepuff." Oh, god… I'm next, aren't I?

"Luke, Alice!" Oh thank god.

"Ravenclaw!" Oh shit…

"Lyle, Adam!" Really? You've got to be kidding me! How many people with names in the end of the 'L' section are there? I noticed with a detached part of my brain that I was quaking.

"Slytherin!" I really have to be next…

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. I felt my feet drag me up to the stool and I put the hat on with shaking fingers.

"Hmm…" a voice said in my ear. I tried my very best not to jump. I think I succeeded. "You are decidedly _not_ your father, aren't you? And of course, there's the yearning to be with your two friends… Loyalty, definitely, so I could put you in Hufflepuff. Of course, you also have the brains to join Mr. Corner in Ravenclaw… But… well, yes of course! Gryffindor!" I stared at the silent hall. No Gryffindors were clapping. Half the hall looked confused while the other two houses were unified for once, glaring at me. I guess I was supposed to be in Slytherin, at least according to family tradition… And now, now I'm in Gryffindor. Oh god, I'm going to get beat up, aren't I?

Ever so slowly, I pulled the hat off my head and started walking towards the red table, full of trepidation. I think I might be sick… I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head and realised it was the Slytherin girl who looked kind of like mum. I was passing the Hufflepuff table when Louis started clapping. He was joined by his sisters and then the Weasleys. Reluctantly, my house (Mine! Ha ha ha ha ha) started clapping for me. It started late and ended quickly, but they still clapped.

I sat down next to my fellow first years. The boy I think is called Samuel Baker welcomed me warmly. I thanked him as Louis sat down next to us, joined by Dominique and Victoire. I smiled for real for the first time since I found out what my family did and that my entire life had been a lie.

"So do you have some magic no one else possesses that you managed to get people to clap for a Malfoy?" Ioan Finnegan asked Louis. I glared at him.

"Call it the Weasley Charm," Louis said, turning to watch the sorting. So Louis, Dominique and Victoire are Weasleys? That explains so much…

We watched as the n's and o's were sorted.

"Patil, Zeus!" A put out looking boy walked up as people snickered at his name.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Petal, Artemis!"

"Slytherin!"

"Porterfield, Natalie!"

"Gryffindor!" She joined us with a cheerful bounce.

"Potter, Albus!" Again, a hush fell over the hall, as there had been when it was me up there, except this one seemed like an excited silence rather than a horrified one. Al sat on the stool with the hat for what seemed like hours. Finally, the rip in its brim opened wide and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

OOooOOooOOooOO

"I can't believe Potter's in Slytherin and Malfoy's in Gryffindor!" and similar ran through the hall. I looked over at Al, who was sitting demurely at the Slytherin table. It didn't seem like he'd eaten anything. Of course, I was one to talk, since I had barely touched my food either. I was being talked at left, right and center. Rose was sitting across from me, gabbing a mile a minute (per usual). Sam and Louis were attacking me from either side about Quidditch and that weird Slytherin girl kept trying to catch my eye. All I really wanted to know at that point was, 'What the hell is Quidditch?'

"Welcome, First Years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" said the elderly lady in the center of the high table. "Mr. Filch would have me remind you that any items purchased at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are hence banned from the school after an impressive display last year, thanks to the aforementioned Weasleys." All the Weasley cousins in the hall above second year seemed to shrink in their seats. "Also, spell use in between classes is discouraged, unless you are practicing for homework and if, only _if,_ they are not harmful to others. Now, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those not in detention as some truly nasty things have been brewing there for a while including, but not limited to, acromantulas, Devil's Snare, Venomous Tentaculas, Snargaluffs and, let's never forget, Blast Ended Skrewts." Looks of confusion were exchanged around the hall and the huge man at the end of the table seemed to try and hide, although I'm pretty sure he'd never succeed. "So Prefects, please lead your students back to their houses, and goodnight!"

OOooOOooOOooOO

9 Months Later

"You have to come and stay this summer!" Rose insisted. "I'll talk to my mum and make her tell dad and then maybe rope Aunt Ginny in and"-

"Rose," I said, cutting her off. The five of us were piled into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "Your dad hates mine, point blank, remember? And he hates me too." We all thought back to the disastrous Christmas holidays when Rose had told her dad she was staying at Hogwarts to keep me company. Ron had dragged her out of Hogwarts the night before break started.

"He doesn't _hate_ you," she argued, as always. I swear, she argues with absolutely everything I say… "He just doesn't know you!" she insisted.

"If getting to know him costs me valuable parts of my anatomy, I'll pass," I said. Dylan, Al and Will snickered.

"Why don't we just go to my house?" Dylan suggested. "My parents are neutral muggles. They never had rivalries or dated each other!" We'd found out at the Easter hols that Will's parents had dated Al's.

"If our parents know Scor's coming, they won't let us go," Al said. God I hate the man my father was…

"Where do you live?" I asked Dylan.

"Oxford. Just down from that Occult store my cousin loves. Saturn something…" he said. I laughed.

"That's my parents' shop," I explained. "I'll be 'home' and you can all go to Dylan's!"

"It's perfect!" Rose said. We'd arrived in King's Cross. "We've got to go!" she said, looking out the window. Dad and Ron were standing ten feet apart, resolutely ignoring each other's existence while trying to avoid the truth their children were probably in the same compartment. I snickered at their behavior, while Rose sighed in exasperation.

"Out in a second, Dad!" she yelled out the window as Al grabbed their trunks. Dad and Ron's heads snapped to the front window of our compartment in time for Ron to see that it was clearly Rose who threw her arms around me, not the other way around. She squeezed me tightly. I saw Ron's look of surprise as I hugged her back. Please, Merlin, do not let Ron Weasley kill me.

"See you three soon!" she said, releasing me as suddenly as she'd grabbed me. She and Al exited the compartment as Ron got his tongue back and yelled "Rosie!"

I walked onto the platform and stood next to Dad. I'm pretty sure I still look shell shocked. I still sort of feel shell shocked. Ron glared at the both of us for a bit and then dragged Al and Rose away, leaving James, Fred and their friend running behind. Dad nodded slowly and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'll go get the car."


	5. Second Year: Be My Escape

**A/N: Second year! And this one was originally written in first person, so it's a little better. In my opinion. Now, I'm going to try and get the third chapter up before I go see Karate Kid... Read and Review!**

**Mousie**

**Chapter 2: Be My Escape**

"_I've got to get out of here. I've been stuck in this rut I fell into by mistake. And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape" (Be My Escape, Relient K)_

The summer passed without too much event. I managed to take Al to the cleaners in poker; Rose took Dylan for all he had and then we ended up tying. Will hadn't been able to come due to complications in his family. The four of us had a great summer. I still hadn't fully forgiven my dad by September first, but I sent him a nice owl explaining I wasn't still mad from the train. The four of us caught up with Will on the train just after I'd sent my dad the letter.

"Bloody hell!" came a loud voice from behind us, ensuing in mass hilarity (at least according to the sixth years in the next compartment) when we turned around, tripped over each other's trunks and landed in a luggagey heap in the middle of the corridor. Will stared at the four of us for a moment before saying, "Do you know how hard you lot are to find?"

"Thought you were the smart one, Willy," Al said.

"Yeah!" Dylan said, hauling himself off his arse. "I'm just the loyal, hardworking one!"

"And I'm the cunning, slippery one," Al said, flicking his tongue like a snake.

"And we're the stupid, yet brave ones," I said, pulling Rose up. "You're the smart one." Will glared at us and slid open the nearest compartment door, chucking his trunk in. We laughed at his mood.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed. We 'sobered' instantly and followed him into the compartment.

"You all look different," he said suddenly. We looked around at each other. Now that he mentioned it, we were slightly different than we had been at the end of the year. Dylan (true to bizarre form) pulled out a photo of the five of us from the previous year. We crowded around it. The four of us boys were holding Rose up like a princess (because she was the Gryffindor Queen and I was the god-damned court jester). Al and Dylan (the shorter ones) were each holding a knee. Will and I had our arms linked under her. We were all smiling broadly. And surely enough, we all looked slightly different.

"That's weird," Rose said. "All of you got taller!" We regarded each other and stood up in unison, and stared comparing. I was still the tallest… will had started gaining however. I only had a couple inches on him now. Damn. In unison again we burst into laughter and promptly fell over as the compartment door burst open and Fiona Finnegan launched herself into the compartment and onto me. I screamed like a little girl, mirroring her (you would scream too if you had F climbing on you), and attempted to climb into the luggage rack. She was still clinging to my knees. She was promptly joined by Amanda Jenkins and Imogene Kennan. My so called 'friends' howled with laughter as the two girls attempted to haul F off me. Finally they succeeded but not before my dorm mates burst in. Why me?

Ioan told his sister off as the three giggling girls left the compartment winking at me, Grant and Dylan respectively. I peered over the luggage rack.

"Is it safe?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nah," Sam said, sitting down in my vacated seat. "It won't be if D-Man tries to jump you." Dylan sneered good naturedly and gave Sam the finger. Sam smiled and made kissy faces.

"Right, we just came to make sure my sister didn't eat you," Ioan said. "So we'll go." With nods and waves, the five left. I hopped out of the luggage rack and into my seat as the door slid open once again. I ducked my head and hid behind Rose as Natalie Porterfield, one of Rose's ubiquitous dorm mates, walked in.

"Get your claws out of my man, Weasel," Natalie said harshly.

"Of course, Nastily. As soon as he admits to being 'your man'," she said sweetly, smiling at Natalie as she huffed and stormed out. I sighed in relief and hugged Rose.

"Will you two just date already?" Will asked.

"I'm only twelve!" Rose said, blushing. My eyes widened.

"I have a deranged fan club! If I date anyone, they'll be in mortal danger!" Despite my family, the girls at Hogwarts seemed content to stalk me anyways.

"Hold it! And!" we saw the flash of light and Dylan, Al and will started laughing. Our looks of shock turned to glares.

"I hate you all," Rose muttered.

"I agree! Let's get out of here." And we stormed out, leaving our friends cat calling and chortling behind us.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Welcome to Quidditch tryouts," said a sixth year named 'Wood'. He glowered darkly at all assembled. "Alright. I want Keepers over there, Seekers here, Chasers there and Beaters over there." We split up. I looked nervously at my competition. The remaining Quidditch team was standing behind Wood. I only recognized two of them; James, Al's brother and Dominique. She smiled kindly at me. I grimaced nervously back. Were I to make Beater, she would be my partner. I grinned for real at the thought. If it was possible, she'd gotten prettier over the summer.

"Alright! Beaters, I want you to aim at the targets I've set up around the pitch in pairs. Split up." Apparently, every other beater trying out had brought a friend and I was left alone. Wood glowered at me, then turned to Dominique.

"You get to practice with the blond." And he stalked over to the Chasers. Dominique walked over to me, smiling encouragingly. I smiled back and felt hateful glares coming at us from all sides.

"I think I've irritated your fan club," Dom whispered, trying not to laugh.

"I think yours is out for blood," I replied. We looked around and started laughing.

"Alright!" Wood had returned. "Get in the air one pair at a time. Weasley, you and Blondie first." We exchanged grins and took off.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"We won! We won! We won! We won!" Rose chanted, jumping up and down, hugging me.

"I know! I know! I know! I know!" I chanted, jumping as well. The entirety of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was crammed into the Room of Requirement, which was set up in its current permanent duds as the school newspaper's headquarters. Dylan had set it up at the end of last year, and was acting editor in chief. Currently, the party was raging around the room. The losing team (Slytherin) was only here in short supply. Al was somewhere with Dylan and my dearest cousin, Amelia Flint (the creepy girl who kept staring at me in the last opening feast) was glaring at me from a different corner. Before I was entirely done jumping around, the rest of the Quidditch team picked me up on their way to the pedestal. Dylan, official photographer, wanted pictures for the paper (Hogwarts! The Paper with Everything Going Down in these Hallowed Halls). As acting Quidditch correspondent, I was obliged to write the article he was taking pictures for. Our most popular feature was probably the homework log by Rose that contained every assignment that week for all years and classes. It had helped the majority of the school (excluding the Slytherins who couldn't read) and was the only reason McGonagall let us keep it.

"Newspaper staff!" Dylan yelled. "Your articles are due tomorrow at five am! Have them finished!" There was a collective groan from the twenty odd staffers.

"Damn it, Abernathy!" the sixth year romance correspondent yelled. "I was about to have a good night, too!" We all looked at the blonde attached to his hip and shook our heads. That poor girl even knew that her name would be showing up in the 'hook ups' section of the romance page and she still did it! Or him, rather…

"You know the drill, Morris! Now, split!" For a second year, Dylan had freakish control of his staff. We groaned, shook our heads and took to our desks as the rest of the party filed out.

* * *

Mum,

I like a boy that dad hates. What do I do?

Rosie

P.S. School's fine. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup…

* * *

Dad!

I have a crush on a Weasley. But I don't think she likes me. Any suggestions?

Scor

P.S. We won the cup against Ravenclaw! I blocked their defense in the final game! Will's crushed I think… Their Seeker was going for the Snitch and I pegged him with a bludger right as our Seeker caught the Snitch. It was awesome! That isn't an illegal move, right?

* * *

Maman,

Je t'aime un garcon dans Ravenclaw qui ne me connais pas. Est-ce que tu as un peu d'advice?

Dominique

P.S. Il est pleu jeune que moi..

_Mum,_

_I like a boy in Ravenclaw who doesn't know me. Do you have a little advice for me? Dominique. P.S. he's younger than me._

* * *

My most favouritist cousin,

I have something to tell someone but I'm pretty sure no one will understand… Have a free ear?

Dylan

* * *

Dad,

My friends are entirely barmy! Every single one of them! I think hormones have struck… big time. I should probably be writing to Mum about this, but well… you're you. So, Rose likes Scorpius, but he's got a huge crush on Dominique, and she likes some random Ravenclaw (haven't quite figured out who). Dylan looks really stressed out all the time. I'm very, very concerned. Will's the only one who seems unaffected by it all, but he's Will, so I'm not really surprised. What should I do?

Al

* * *

Rosie,

Who is this boy you like that your father hates?

Love,

Mum

* * *

Scor,

Which one?

Dad

* * *

Dominique,

You must tell him you like him and then kiss him. It's easy.

Mum

* * *

D –

I always have a free ear. Always have had one, even when you were two days old and screaming in it. What's up?

Amy

* * *

Al,

I don't know what to tell you. It seems highly likely you're SOL… Sorry, son.

Love, Dad.

* * *

Mum,

It's Scorpius Malfoy…

Rosie

P.S. I think I got top marks on all my final exams!

* * *

Dominique Weasley.

Scor (the somewhat ashamed)

P.S. I think I might have gotten O's on all my exams! Maybe I'll beat Rose this year!

P.P.S. Probably not though…

* * *

Hermione,

Did you know your daughter likes Scorpius Malfoy, who likes Dominique?

Ginny.

P.S. Come 'round for tea! I haven't seen you in ages

* * *

Rosie,

My advice would be to NOT tell your father under any circumstances unless something happens. Other than that, what do you need my advice for?

Mum

P.S. Congratulations on your exams!

* * *

Ginny,

Tea was excellent.

Hermione

* * *

Mum,

What's the problem? He likes bloody Dominique, that's the problem! She's so perfect! With the perfect strawberry hair and god damned light blue eyes and perfect figure and she's his partner in Quidditch which I can't even play!

Rose

* * *

Scor,

Don't know that one, but I thought Rose Weasley was quite lovely this summer.

Dad

* * *

Rosie!

Calm down! You have gorgeous hair which is much more interesting than Dominique's. Also, your eyes are prettier than hers. And no one expects you to have a perfect figure yet! You turned thirteen four days ago! About the Quidditch thing… I have an idea… And did I ever tell you? Your father had the biggest crush on Aunt Fleur when he was your and Scorpius's age. Well, closer to Scorpius's but still. And you know who he ended up married to? That's right. Me. I'm not perfect in any sense of the word when compared to Aunt Fleur, but I'm the one he fell for. Hope, Rosie. Hope.

Love,

Mum.

* * *

Amy,

It's well… erm… yeah!

Dylan

* * *

Dylan,

As the person who taught you to both read _and_ write, I know you can form a more cohesive sentence than that.

Amy

* * *

Dad,

Rose? I never really thought about her like that… She's more the best friend type, you know?

Scor

* * *

Mum,

What's your idea?

Rosie

* * *

Once again, Rose and I came top of our class. The academics column said we had tied in all our finals. The sports section (by everyone's favourite Malfoy) read that Gryffindor had secured the cup, even with Ravenclaw's well strategized Chasers. The headline read "Gryffindor Wins House Cup" in big bold letters. Underneath was a picture of all of us throwing our hats into the air. I smiled as we sat down in our usual compartment. However, I was the only one. Will looked pale and kept shooting me nervous looks. Rose looked distracted and also kept shooting me nervous glances. What the hell? Dylan looked edgy and was sitting as far away from Al as he could. This was unusual as they were as inseparable as me and rose. Or so I'd thought. Rose was sitting between Will and Dylan on the opposite bench. Al and I were left, very confused, on our own bench.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Al. He shrugged. Receiving no answer, I asked all of them. "What's going on?"

"Erm… well…" Will said.

"Well what?" I exploded.

"Dominique asked him out," Dylan explained. I blinked rapidly. What the hell? Will sunk in his seat.

"Right," I said in an abnormally high voice. "Yeah! Great. Good on you!" I stood up and grabbed my trunk. "That's just bloody grand, isn't it?" I stormed out and sat down in the empty seat in my dorm mates compartment.

"Scor?" Kevin asked.

"Don't want to talk about it," was my only answer. They left me alone. Smart idiots.

I was left in peace with my horrible thoughts until a voice like bells called my name. My eyes snapped open. Dominique was standing in the doorway looking concerned. I glared and walked out of the compartment with her, slamming the door behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess I just wanted to apologize," she said. "I didn't realise you liked me that way." I scoffed and pulled out my iPod. I'd spent the Christmas holidays in correspondence with James's friend in order to get it to work in Hogwarts. I put one headphone in and pressed play. "I really didn't, Scor!" she exclaimed. I glared down at her.

"It didn't even occur to you?" I spat, getting ready to put my other headphone in.

"No it didn't!" she said.

"Did it not occur to you, or did you not want it to occur to you?" I spat again. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I'm really sorry, Scor!" she said again.

"Haven't you done enough?" Rose asked. We both whirled. I had a look of gratitude on my face and Dominique looked guilty.

"If I've done enough, then he definitely has!" Dominique said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Rose glared at her cousin.

"That's none of your business, Dominique," Rose spat. If we both keep spitting at people we'll flood the train, I thought randomly. What the hell is wrong with my brain?

"He'd rather it be my business than yours!" she spat back. To my utter shock and horror, Rose glared at her cousin as her eyes filled with tears.

"I hate you," she whispered to Dominique. The pure venom in her words made Dom recoil. I looked between my two favourite girls in the entire world. On the right was Rose, her fly away red hair standing on end, her face red and blotchy, her chocolate eyes blazing and watery as she stared at her cousin with a look of utter hatred. On the left was Dominique. Her strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, not a single strand out of place. There were tiny fires burning in each of her ice blue eyes as she regarded her cousin. My best friend for two years or the girl I'd liked for two years; my Quidditch partner. In unison, they looked at me, begging me silently to pick one of them. I looked into their faces one more time. Suddenly it was clear who I should pick. Almost painfully obvious. My decision must have shown on my face because she smiled broadly at me.

"Get me out of here," I said.

"Gladly," she replied, and we walked down the hall, leaving a confused Dominique behind us. I offered Rose my other headphone as we walked away singing.

"I've got to get out of here, and I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape."


	6. Third Year: Going Down in Flames

**A/N: Oh my god. I just saw Karate Kid and it was awesome. I highly recommend it. About Hayley, she's the titular character of my other fic New Girl, but you don't need to read that to understand her. She's different in this one. I mean, for one, she's British... but, anyways! Uh... when Scorpius says "You time look would" (it will make sense later) it was originally my failure to write in English, and then I decided I liked it and kept it... So sorry bout that... Read and Review!**

**Mousie**

**Chapter 3: Going Down in Flames**

"_Be there to catch me when I fall, but you'll miss me when I'm not here at all, miss me when I'm gone again. I'm going down in flames. I'm falling into this again. I'm going down in flames" (Going Down in Flames, 3 Doors Down)_

Scor!

I'm so sorry I can't make it! Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are 'teaching me to be mature' this summer. I'm terribly sorry and I miss you loads!

Love,

Rosie

* * *

Scor!

I'm so sorry I can't be a Dylan's this summer. Mum, Dad, James, his friend Hayley (you remember her. She told you how to fix your iPod), Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are 'teaching me to be mature' this summer. Don't beat up Will just because we won't be there! Give my best to Dylan!

Al

* * *

I stared at the letters in disbelief.

"Dad!" I hollered down the stairs as I ran into the shop. "I'm going to Dylan's," I told him and ran out the door, continuing to run the two blocks, both letters clenched in my fist. I pounded on Dylan's front door. A woman in her mid twenties opened the door with a skeptical expression.

"You're Scorpius?" she asked. I nodded, confused.

"Who are you?" I asked rudely, regretting it instantly.

"Dylan's cousin, Amy. His parents are on holiday in America for the summer," she explained. I nodded.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"I believe he's gone the back way to your house. Owls form Rose and Al he says," she explained. I cursed. Wait…

"Owls?" I asked, confused. I thought Dylan's family were muggles…

"Beauxbatons, class of 2014," she explained. "My mum's a witch as well." I blinked at her as Dylan walked through the back door.

"Idiot's come here! Probably already back at his house!" he exclaimed, walking towards his cousin, then noticing me. "Hi!"

"Love you too," I said sarcastically.

"Can you believe them?" he exploded. Amy muttered something in French and wandered towards the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"She's making food," he explained. I nodded.

"No, I cannot believe them!" I said, answering his earlier question. We sat and glared at the thought of our friends as we ate Amy's sandwiches.

* * *

Rosie and Al,

What exactly does 'teaching you to be mature' entail? We're bored shitless over here, alone, without you two, stuck in Oxford, alone. You sure you're stuck all summer?

Scor and Dylan

* * *

Scor and Dylan,

Adult things. There's not much more to it. Sorry to disappoint. We're super sorry we've left you alone for the summer! See you both on September 1st!

Rosie (and Al)

* * *

September first dawned with Dylan's parents walking through the door with his eight year old little sister Emma. I blinked from my precarious position over the back of the couch. Dylan stretched on the floor and then jumped up hurriedly. Amy sat up quickly, placing her Firewhiskey bottle on the ground behind her chair.

"Hi, Mum," Dylan said, expecting the worst.

"You time look would!" I exclaimed then paused. "Sorry. Would you look at the time?" I jumped off the back of the couch. It was nine thirty. "I've got to go pack! Be back for you in fifteen!" I exclaimed, dashing out the door. We made it to the train at 10:59. With a hurried goodbye to my parents, we jumped on the train with our trunks as it started moving. We sighed in relief and slumped against the corridor wall.

"Let's go find our friends, shall we?" Dylan suggested. I nodded in agreement, but before we'd gotten twenty yards, I was attacked by someone I'd never seen before. She had gorgeous mahogany colored curls, looping down her back and was about 5'6" judging by the fact she came up to my shoulder. She was wearing dark blue jeans that looked amazing on her and a uniform shirt. She had attached herself firmly to my middle.

"Hi?" I said, more of a question than a statement.

"Hi!" said a familiar voice in complete contradiction with the stranger holding me. Then she let go and beamed at me. I felt my jaw go slack. Long black eyelashes and black eyeliner framed her familiar chocolate eyes and I could now see the uniform shirt was fitted to her quite nicely. I blinked and felt Dylan hit me in the back of the arm repeatedly.

"That's Rose," he whispered, still staring.

"I know," I whispered back, neither of us moving, except for Dylan's hand, which was still hitting me.

"Oh, put your god damned eyes back in," Al said, appearing behind us. I shook my head and turned my attention to Al.

"He's filled out his jeans too," Dylan whispered to me. I hit him. "Right. Sorry," he said. One of the things Rose and Al had missed was Dylan coming out of the closet.

"We've got our compartment already," Al said.

"Of course you do," Dylan said. We smiled and followed him down the hall.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"What extra courses are you going to take this year?" Al said by way of hello the next morning.

"Because I haven't quite decided yet and we figured if we all signed up for the same courses we might have some of them together," Dylan added.

"Good morning to you too," I said groggily. My coffee wafted before me. The entire house, hell, the entire hall, was wearing casual clothes. When September 1st is a Friday, life is just better. "And I was waiting on Rose." As I stirred sugar into my coffee the doors opened and 5 girls walked in, all gorgeous. Heads turned and jaws dropped as the girls walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Rose was wearing another spectacular pair of jeans with a long red shirt and black boots. She sat down on the bench between Al and myself. I felt oddly blinded, as though by a bright light.

"What classes are you taking this year?" Dylan asked impatiently.

"Hm?" she asked, casting one last lingering look at my torso before leaning around me. "Right! Well, Arithmancy of course, and Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, I couldn't disappoint Hagrid, Astronomy and Muggle Studies," she said.

"Does all that fit in one time table?" Al asked.

"Yes," I replied, blinking at Rose. "I'm planning on those as well," I said when they gave me strange looks.

"I thought you said you didn't know," Dylan muttered darkly.

"Shut up," I replied. Rose laughed and I noticed her teeth were now entirely straight.

"I can't wait for Quidditch try outs, can you?" she asked me, sipping my coffee. I had my suspicions, but now I know that is not Rose Weasley drinking my breakfast.

"Since when do you play Quidditch?" Dominique asked in passing. Will was nowhere to be seen… ?

Rose smiled broadly at her cousin. "Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Uncle George taught me this summer," she replied, grinning. Dom looked flustered.

"What position do you play?" she asked.

"Beater," Rose replied, continuing to grin broadly. "So I'll see you at tryouts?" and she winked. For once, Dominique looked bothered.

"That's the obvious exit time," Dylan muttered. Dominique huffed and stormed off.

"You're playing Beater?" I muttered.

"Yup!" she replied, refilling my coffee mug and continuing to drink it. "Uncle George says I'm better than Dom and he trained her. Said I was a natural. He was almost crying too, since Fred's a Chaser and Roxy refuses to play." Dylan and I looked at Al for confirmation. He just nodded.

"Holy shit. Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?"

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Returning players, besides me!" Wood said loudly at tryouts. My five teammates ducked.

"Yes, Genghis?" I asked politely, earning snickers form the rookies and a glare that wished me a painful death from Wood.

"You will be trying out along with the rookies. Got me?" he commanded, glaring darkly at me. I don't think he likes me… We nodded and joined the ranks, still wearing our red and gold robes.

"Seekers! Your objective is to catch the Snitch before anyone else, hear me?" they nodded, returning Seeker, Hayley McGeowin (James's friend), picking at her nails as the two first years, Al's little sister and Rose's little brother looked terrified.

"Chasers! Make goals past me!" he said. Fred and James looked unconcerned and teamed up with Wood's little sister, a fifth year.

"Beaters!" he glared at the six of us. "Working in pairs, hit the targets!" he turned and stormed off. "Alright! Let's go!"

OOooOOooOOooOO

It was the day before the Christmas hols when Will showed up at our lunch table.

"Erm… Scorpius?" he said hesitantly. I stiffened and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked coldly.

"I've, well, I've broken up with Dominique," he said. I blinked at him.

"Why?" Rose asked bluntly. "She's bloody perfect isn't she?" For some reason she was glaring at me while she said that…

"Because she wouldn't let me spend any time with my friends!" he exclaimed.

"You broke up with perfection for us?" Dylan asked from behind us.

"Really?" Al said. Ah, good. They're back to normal. I feel a little bad for Dominique. I mean, she lost her boyfriend, her spot on the Quidditch team… But just a little.

"Really," Will said, sitting down.

"Yay!" Al and Dylan exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"We've missed our Ravenclaw correspondent," Dylan explained. "By the way, your article's due the day after break." We all laughed and returned to our lunch.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Your dad's going to cook me up in the pudding," I whispered to Rose.

"He'll do no such thing," Rose replied, patting my hand.

"And if he does try anything," Al said. "We'll refuse to talk to him until he apologizes."

"Yeah!" James agreed. "'Course we will!"

We were walking up the front walk to the Burrow. The adults had sent Teddy Lupin to fetch us via portkey. He had apparated ahead of us.

"You are fourteen and you are a Gryffindor, man!" Hayley said, smacking me upside the head.

"Listen to her," Fred suggested. "She's wise."

"She's not wise!" James's girlfriend said. "She doesn't know anything!"

"I still can't believe you're dating my cousin," I said. Amelia glared at me. I waved then nerves returned. Rose knocked on the front door. We heard a muffled curse and the door swung open. My idol, Hermione Granger- erm, Weasley- was standing there, hair standing on end.

"Children!" she said. I hid behind James and Fred. "Erm… I wouldn't go into the kitchen right now!" she sounded stressed.

"What's up mum?" Rose asked.

"Erm… your father"- she started but then we heard the unmistakable bang of a pot hitting a wall.

"He is NOT coming in this house!" a man I assumed was Ron Weasley yelled.

"It's not your house!" a woman (probably Ginny Weasley – Potter, I mean) yelled back.

"Should I just go?" I asked Rose.

"No!" she said hotly. I shrunk.

"Oh, you can stay, Scorpius," Hermione Weasley said. "You are perfectly welcome." We heard Ron curse at Ginny and then scream like a little girl.

"Hi, Harry!" he said. We stepped in the door and peered around. Ron was leaning casually against the stove. Ginny had her wand pointed at him and the Harry Potter was standing at the other door looking befuddled. The Weasley's started to laugh, leaving me, Flint, Dylan and Hayley standing awkwardly.

"So!" Harry Potter said, walking towards us. I ducked on instinct. "Who are you four?"

We peered around him. Ron had lit his shirt on fire on accident.

"This is Dylan," Al said, gesturing him.

"This is Amelia," James said.

"I'm his girlfriend," She said, glaring at Hayley.

"I'm Hayley," she said, shaking Harry Potter's hand.

"I'm Scorpius," I said quietly. Harry peered at me.

"Hi," he said firmly, shaking my hand. "All of you! Come in before someone loses an eye!" And we walked inside.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Hogwarts Times

23 June 2020

**House Cup Goes to Gryffindor, 3rd Year in a Row**

Once again, Gryffindor was handed the house cup. Ravenclaw coming in a close second with only 412 points. Hufflepuff was 3rd with 358 points and Slytherin came in last with only 207 points. The graduating class Gryffindors, most importantly Liam Wood, three year captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, will be missed sorely. When asked what he'd most miss about Hogwarts, Wood replied with tears in his eyes, "My bloody Quidditch team! They're the best team I've ever been with even though they're annoying and insubordinate, they haven't lost me a match yet! If they're reading this, I love you guys!" At this point, he couldn't continue from sobbing. Also leaving us is our romance correspondent, Jasper Morris. We asked him the same question. "Well, I'll probably miss my staff buddies. We had good times cooped up typing. Dylan, man, I love you! I love all of you!" Thanks, Jazz. We love you too. On (cont. on A3)

I set the newspaper down and smiled at Will. It was so good to have him back on staff.

"Scor," Rose said, turning the page on her paper, laughing. "Read the classifieds!" Scowling at Dylan, I flipped.

"Attractive Hufflepuff seeking blonde boy with blue eyes in Gryffindor. One Scorpius Malfoy specifically, but will settle for Louis Weasley." I whacked Dylan.

"Why'd you have to leave that in there?" He's a good editor, but seriously?

"It's funny! And plus, Louis should get his ego taken down a peg," he explained, turning a page in the book Amy had gotten him for his birthday.

"Will settle for Louis Weasley?" Louis said from the doorway.

"Like I said," Dylan said.

"Sorry, mate," I said. "I'm guessing that was Fiona," I explained.

"Scorpius!" Fiona yelled from the door.

"Kill me!" I mouthed to Rose. She smiled and moved onto my lap from next to me. Fiona glared at her.

"So you're finally dating him?" she asked snottily.

"Of course," Rose replied, lacing her fingers through mine. Can. Not. Breathe. In. A. Good. Way. Her hair smells like chocolate and she smells like vanilla and she's incredibly smart and funny and gorgeous and – someone's talking at – I mean to – me.

"What?" I asked. Dylan looked like he was about to laugh.

"You are dating her?" Fiona asked. I grinned broadly and wrapped my arm around her middle.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. Fiona scowled.

"Hey Louis!" she called, running off down the hall. There was a collective sigh of relief from the compartment. Rose slid off my lap, exchanging secretive looks with Al. What the hell? It's _me_ she exchanges secretive looks with! And Al shares secretive looks with Dylan! Dylan and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"So, Rose," Dylan said. She broke eye contact with Al and turned to face Dylan. "Why'd you change so much over the summer?"

She turned Weasley red and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"A boy," she said, displaying her Gryffindor courage. We (being me, Will and Dylan) blinked.

"Who?" I spluttered. Dylan and Will nodded in agreement. To our surprise (maybe just mine) she chuckled and smirked. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "None of your business, Scor." Then she grabbed her trunk and walked onto the platform, Al trailing behind her. I watched her go with a feeling of trepidation. Why do I always fall for Weasleys?


	7. Fourth Year: I Will Possess Your Heart

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry it took me a whole day to update! Egads. The horror... Sorry. Just kidding. Believe it or not, this is so not the end. This story, counting the prologues is scheduled to be around 30 chapters... For right now, it's happy. But please, no one sue me when it isn't...**

**Read and review!**

**Mousie**

**Chapter 4: I Will Possess Your Heart**

"_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me. It's like a book elegantly bound but in a language that you can't read just yet. Because you've gotta take some time, love, gotta take some time with me, and I know that you'll find, love, I will possess your heart" (I Will Possess Your Heart, Death Cab for Cutie)_

"Why wouldn't it be my business?" I shrieked, pacing on Dylan's carpet.

"I can see smoke," he said calmly. "Can you see smoke?"

"Lots of smoke," Will replied just as calmly.

"I think I just saw the spark. Have a fire extinguisher?" Al asked.

"Under the bathroom sink," Dylan replied. They were sitting on Dylan's bed and couch respectively watching me pace.

"What does it mean!" I yelled suddenly.

"It means she's trying to make you jealous," Amy said from the doorway.

"Do you live here?" Will asked.

"Dylan?" she said.

"Mum and Dad kept wanting to go to America to find a house near a good muggle school for Emma," he explained quietly.

"They believe that if they get out of England and away from us, Emma won't end up like Dylan, or Mum or me," Amy added.

"Which still won't work, since Mum is the first woman in the family who hasn't been a witch," Dylan said.

"So once I graduated, got a job and stopped living in my parent's living room, they asked me to take care of him," Amy finished.

"I'm sorry!" Will exclaimed.

"That sucks!" Al said, hugging Dylan. I blinked in comprehension.

"Not that I much mind. I've always liked Amy better than Mum," Dylan muttered. Al squeezed him tighter.

"Aha!" I shrieked. The other four jumped. "You and Rose got taught how to get the people you like last summer!" Dylan looked at me like I'd gone round the twist very, very quickly. "But who does _she_ want?" I asked, and started pacing again.

Amy shook her head at me. "I'll go get the fire extinguisher."

* * *

Rose, and Aunt Hermione,

Congratulations, it's a crazy ass boy. He's gone absolutely batshit after your bombshell in the train, Rose. We're going back to school in a week and all he does is pace the same patch of carpet in Dylan's room with occasional outbursts of "But what does that MEAN!" with zero context and a few curses thrown in randomly. Yesterday he figured out we had been taught how to get the people we like when I hugged Dylan, and then says, get this, "Who's she trying to get!"

Congrats, and lots of love,

Al

P.S. Have James, Fred and Hayley managed to destroy the Burrow yet? They apparently want to try this reconstruction spell they found…

* * *

Al!

I love you so much! You're easily my favourite cousin! Ask him if he likes me, will you?

Lots of love and gratitude,

Rosie

P.S. Yesterday, actually. Right before we got your letter. Sorry that Godric has plaster on his feathers.

* * *

"But!" I exclaimed. "If you were taught how to get Dylan"- scoffs of disbelief – "Then maybe she's trying to get Fiona!" Okay, now I sound crazy to me. Will had been dragged to Diagon Alley with his parents today. They wouldn't listen to him when he explained we'd already been, and took him anyway. It probably wasn't helped by Amy yelling after them, "Don't worry! I only fed him caffeine and sugar!" and then cackling evilly.

"Now, I really sound crazy," I muttered.

"Yep," Al said. I whirled on him.

"You! You know who she's trying to get! Tell me!" I gripped him by the front of his shirt. He put his hand on my face and pushed me away. Maybe I was a bit too close for comfort.

"No," he said calmly. I started pacing again.

"You know I'm going to have to explain that hole," Amy said.

"They're coming back?" Dylan asked in shock.

"They apparently want the antiques," Amy said. "And they'll be visiting for Christmas when we go to my Mum's house. Scorpius! Sit down, for the love of Merlin!"

"Sorry," I said, sitting.

"Just say it," Al said.

"Say what?" I exclaimed.

"Calm down and think," he commanded. I racked my brains.

"You think I like her," I said.

"You think you do too," he added. I ran my hands through my (getting long) hair, making it stand on end. "I know," I muttered.

"And what are you going to do?" Dylan asked.

"Get her," I said, and then I smiled.

OOooOOooOOooOO

We got to the train with not a moment to spare. Amy waved goodbye and disapparated. We got on and started walking to the last compartment in the last carriage. James and Hayley were walking in front of us.

"You two need to just get together," Al told me.

"Oh really?" I said skeptically, and he was just about to reply when Hayley laughed shrilly.

"Your Aunt Fleur's sister's oldest daughter?' she asked.

"Speaking of those who need to shag," Dylan muttered rudely. Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff for the Quidditch cup last year, with Hayley zooming right past Dylan and grabbing the snitch. He was still a little upset with me (but not as much) because I'd hit a bludger at him. There had been a great picture under the headline of Hayley trying to kiss his cheek and Dylan trying to push her off.

"Hey!" James said, high fiving him. "That's what I said!" Al rolled his eyes. James had been much more exuberant, for want of a better word, since dumping my cousin.

"Youngest!" he exclaimed, hugging Al.

"Actually that's Lily," Al pointed out stiffly.

"Sore loser?" Hayley asked Dylan, smiling. He glared. "Well, anyways, does anyone know arguments for why one should not become James's version of pen pals with ones non biological cousins?" she asked rapid fire.

"Because it's technically incest, and he's in love with you!" Rose fired back. We turned.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug, which she returned enthusiastically. Maybe Amy was right… Before anyone could say anything, Will ran past us, yelling.

"Save me!" he shrieked. Dominique was chasing him with a beaters bat, wings sprouting from her back, a beak growing on her face.

"Duck!" James, Al and Rose yelled in unison. Unfortunately –

Where am I? Fluffy bed… white light… Shit. I'm dead, aren't I? I rolled to my left. Dylan was sleeping peacefully. James and Hayley were on the other side of him. I looked to my right. Al was immediate, beyond him was Rose and then Will. Dominique was in the bed across from me. Seriously what the hell…

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, hurrying over to me.

"It's Sunday, right?" I asked.

"Heavens no! It's Tuesday!" she poured pepper colored potion into my mouth. I felt steam pour out my ears.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Getting attacked by a partial Veela, accidentally or otherwise, does nasty things," she explained.

"They why's she here?" I asked, gesturing Dominique. Pomfrey shook her head.

"It was her first transformation. The after effects are almost as bad as a werewolf transformation." I was left to ponder this as my friends woke up.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Hogwarts Times

10 September 2020

**Attack on the Hogwarts Express**

Eight were sent to the hospital on Saturday, September 1st, after getting attacked by resident Veela, Dominique Weasley. She was chasing down Will Corner after he caught her in a compromising position with a Hufflepuff. In her rage, she managed to injure Corner, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Hayley McGeowin, Dylan Abernathy, and James and Al Potter. The seven and Dominique spent three nights in the hospital wing before being released Tuesday morning by Madam Pomfrey. The seven don't remember the attack itself but we at Hogwarts Times are very glad they're okay since combined, they made up all the senior staff. For more information on Veelas turn to C5…

I snapped the paper closed and ate a bite of toast.

"Newbie's not bad," I said. "Not good, but not bad."

"Yeah… I'm going to be proud one day," Dylan said.

"Of her or your talent scout?" Rose asked, drinking my coffee.

"That's mine," I muttered, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I know," she said, chugging it. I watched mesmerized as a single drop of black coffee rolled down her chin and then her neck, ending down the neck of her shirt. She set down my empty mug and smirked at me, wiping her chin.

"Ask her out," James whispered in my ear. Have I mentioned I hate my Quidditch captain? Rose giggled.

"Once you ask Hayley out and she says yes," I replied calmly.

"Well handled," Al said, sitting down with Dylan.

"Yes, quite," Will said, joining us. Then the three of them shot me identical looks of exasperation.

"Have you noticed they're getting better at looking identical?" Rose whispered.

"Unfortunately," I relied.

"Hayley!" James called down the table to where she was sitting with Fred and Katie Jordan.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Go out with me!" he yelled back.

"Here we go again! Duck!" the five of us muttered, diving under the table.

"Only when you agree to my terms and conditions!" she replied. We peered out from under the table.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"What are her terms?" Al asked as we returned to our seats.

"Dark things, baby brother. Dark things that are too horrible for your young, impressionable ears," he said, and he left.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Al!

How's it going on your end?

Scor

* * *

Al!

So, have you told him to ask me out yet?

Rosie

* * *

Dylan, Will,

I'm playing middle man. Both of them are asking me to tell the other to ask the other out…

If that made no sense that's because the situation doesn't either. Do you think I could just sit them both down and very, very bluntly tell them they like each other?

Al, the incredibly harassed (and not just because the bloody teachers are trying to get us to study for OWLs already)

* * *

Scor,

Brilliantly! She definitely likes you!

Al

* * *

Rosie,

I believe his Gryffy courage has failed him. You might have to make the first move. Preferably before Fiona Finnegan tries to eat him…

Al

* * *

Will, Dyl,

I told them both they like each other and they still haven't done anything! Where the hell do I go from here!

Albus Severus Potter

P.S. I hate fucking Gryffindors! Not that I hate to have sexual relations with them… not that I'd know… It was more of a modifier to what Gryffindors are… Erm… anyways. They are unbelievably pigheaded! If you'd like to join the 'Rose and Scorpius prove Gryffindors are Stupid' club, check yes. If not, don't reply to the post script.

* * *

Al,

It will be okay. I promise! Do you want me to hit them over the head with that hammer we found that one time?

Yours,

Dylan (notice use of the last two letters of my name)

P.S. yes

* * *

Al (bus Severus Potter)

You're the cunning one. Cun them.

Will

P.S. yes

* * *

Will, Dyl (an),

Shall I make badges?

Al(most burned out)

* * *

Al,

I don't want to make the first move! I want him to chase me! I don't want to look desperate and obsessed like Finnegan!

Rose

* * *

Al,

Brilliant. I don't think I should make the first move, do you? I mean, that's way too cliché, you know?

Scor

* * *

Dylan,

That hammer's sounding _really_ good right about now.

Al

* * *

Al,

Badges… don't think the whole phrase will fit.

Other matter – you hold the power. The next Hogsmead trip is also the last. You are in both their circles of trust. Idea?

Dylan (and Will)

* * *

Dylan (and Will),

You're a genius! That was amazingly cunning! You should be a Sltytherin!

I love you!

Al(ways beaming)

* * *

Will,

Do you think he meant it?

Dylan

* * *

Dylan,

Wouldn't know. Lack social skills, remember?

Will

* * *

Scor,

Rose said she'd meet you at the Entrance Hall at 11 for the last Hogsmead trip for a date.

Al

* * *

Rosie,

Scor said he wants to go on a date with you desperately so I told him you'd meet him at the Entrance Hall at 11 on the last Hogsmead trip.

Al

* * *

It was the last Hogsmead trip of the year. And I was going with Rose.

"Hi!" I said once I caught up to her in the hall.

"Hi," she said, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly catching her tone.

"Well… It occurred to me that maybe Al told you the same thing he told me and neither of us actually said anything," she said.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, now very concerned. I placed a hand on her shoulder out of reflex.

"Well, that you wanted desperately to go on a date with me and we should meet at eleven at the next Hogsmead trip," she said in a rush.

"That's what he told me too," I said. I stared wide eyed at her. "Why does it matter?"

"Because this isn't really a date, is it? Neither of us asked the other out, did they?" She hung her head so her dark red bangs covered her beautiful eyes.

"Hey!" I said lifting her chin up. She avoided my gaze. I pulled her into a hug which she didn't return. "So, Al's a conniving bastard," I said softly. Courage, courage! "I still like you and I told him that. Can't blame him for setting us up, can you?"

"You do like me?" she asked, looking up. I nodded. "I like you too," she said quietly, hugging me back. Thank god!

"So, Al's an interfering bastard, not a conniving one," I amended. She chuckled into my chest. I like this! Al, I love you.

"I told him I didn't want to make the first move," she explained, taking my hand and dragging me towards the front doors.

"I, lacking the cardinal trait of Gryffindors, said the same thing," I said. "So I guess he made it for us."

"How very Slytherin of him," Rose said.

"Yes, very Slytherin. Do you suppose we should"- but I was cut off by her pressing her lips gently against mine. Rose Weasley just kissed me. Me! Hallelujah…


	8. Fifth Year: Here In Your Arms

**A/N: So, yes. This chapter is a lot shorter than I thought it was. This is also the end of the pre-written ones. From here on out it's actually me thinking as I go... Oh this should be good. Fortunately, I wrote out the chapter list last summer when I was writing this, so it shouldn't be too hard, right? Uh, yeah. So, for those who thought this was a happy go lucky story, you'll hate the next chapter. For which I apologise. **

**Read and review! **

**Mousie**

**Chapter 5: Here In Your Arms**

"_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly'. I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms" (Here in Your Arms, Hellogoodbye)_

First of July. Many letters from Rose, Al, Dylan, Will. All of them say "Sorry! I'm so sorry. I'm terribly busy this summer. Miss you!" Why! This was supposed to be the best summer ever. Because I'm officially the boyfriend of Rose Weasley. Both Finnegans looked crushed when they found out. Hah. But where the hell are my friends? Can they honestly be studying for OWLs already? They don't even know the course work yet!

Guys,

I feel so bad about this. He's got to be going crazy over there.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

We know, but won't it be worth it?

Guys

* * *

"Enough is enough!" I shouted down the stairs. The customers jumped. "I'll be back eventually," I told my dad and stormed out into the Indian Summer. I pounded on Dylan's door, only then realizing the sun was setting. Hell.

"Dylan! Amy! Someone!" I yelled, hitting the door again. "I know someone's there! A light just turned on! Let me in!" The door swung inwards and I was instantly assaulted. Arms were around my neck; lips were attacking mine and I'm pretty sure I was supporting their weight. I was about to push them off me when my hand hit her hair. I broke the kiss.

"Rose?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes?" I just grinned and she kissed me again.

The rest of the summer passed happily enough. We only got in trouble once with the muggle cops for lighting a bonfire in the back yard, but we put it out before they could call the fire department. We figured it was best to make it go away before they realised there was no wood... But other than that, nothing truly eventful happened. Rose, Will and I decided Al and Dylan need to get together, a fact they have continued to ignore. By the time September first dawned, Rose and I were closer than ever.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"I'm honestly going to be sick," Al complained. I chuckled. Our first practical OWLs were after breakfast. DADA. Thank god. The only subject I can stomach first thing in the morning.

"You'll be fine," I told him.

"How do you know?" Dylan said.

"I know, and I know everything," Will replied.

"Wrackspurts don't exist… Boggarts, its _ridikulus_… Dementors are Patronuses… Grindylows are hot water… Red Caps… How do you deal with Red Caps? And Hinkypunks!" she exclaimed suddenly. I smoothed her hair and she leaned into me. "I'm going to fail…" she moaned into my shoulder.

"Just as much as Mum did," Hugo said from behind her, and continued on.

"Shut up," she replied weakly. I stroked her back soothingly.

"You'll be fine," I told her. "Al, on the other hand, only had one parent storm across the country to defeat Voldemort," I said. Will and Dylan laughed nervously. Rose looked up with a watery smile.

"Funny," Al said, turning pale. Dylan put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. They need to hook up. Badly. However, with that not an immediate option, I will settle for passing my OWLs.

"I know what you're thinking, and no," the two in question said in unison. Creepy…

"That was incredibly creepy, Owlies," James said, drinking Al's coffee. Al glared at him.

"You know I have herpes, right?" he asked. James's eyes widened and he spat the coffee back out, and wiped off his lips.

"Really?" Dylan asked him.

"Nah. Just got him to stop drinking my coffee, didn't it?" he replied, drinking his returned coffee. James sneered and watched Hayley walk into the hall.

"Ask her out," I said. This was routine. My irritated Quidditch captain hit me upside the head.

"Hey, Hayley!" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Terms and conditions," she replied, sitting down next to Rose. "You'll do fine. All of you," she told us.

"Thanks," Rose said. "By the way, what are the terms and conditions?" Hayley smirked and James groaned.

"He must be checked for all STDs. He must pass my parent's inspection criterion, he must stop being an arrogant prick and he must prove he actually likes me," she said.

"I thought you were best friends," I said calmly.

"We are," Hayley replied cheerfully, "but if he really wants to be more he has to agree."

OOooOOooOOooOO

"I just know I've failed all of them," Rose moaned. We were sitting outside under a beech tree. All our exams were finished.

"No you didn't," I said. "I may have failed a few, but you didn't fail any." She turned to look at me.

"Are you sure?" I sighed and stroked her hair.

"Rose, you're the best in our year," I explained patiently.

"I know but"-

"But you're exactly like your mum and always worry," Al said, joining us. We never get any time alone. I glared daggers at him. Rose looked at him hopefully.

"Besides, when you've got your eleven OWLs you won't be stressed at all," Dylan said.

"Shut up," Rose said. "Will's obviously going to get the best."

"Thank you. But you are the top of the class," he said.

"Rosie, you'll be fine. You'll get eleven O's and then we'll laugh about this for years," I said. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Funny," she said, hugging me. "I'm going to miss you guys this summer," she added.

"Why?" I asked. I was pretty sure I had adopted a lost puppy dog look.

"Dad wants me home for the summer. He's claiming he hasn't seen me since last Christmas," she explained. I hugged her closer.

"I'll miss you too."


	9. Sixth Year: Let it Die

**A/N: You know how I keep insisting I labeled this story 'drama' for a reason? Please don't kill me... **

**Read and review. Flames are welcome and expected. **

**Mousie**

**Chapter 6: Let it Die**

"_I swear I never meant to let it die. I just don't care about you anymore. It's not fair when you say that I didn't try. I just don't care about you anymore" (Let it Die, Three Days Grace)_

Rosie,

Congratulations on your eleven O's. Just sort of predicting here. Can't wait to see you on September first. I say we ditch the guys and get our own compartment. They can all fuck off. I'm counting down the days until school starts again (38 by the way). Anyways, you probably want to know about my OWL scores… I got mostly O's, except in History of Magic (I got an A) and Muggle Studies (I got an E) of all irony. I mean, I was raised as muggle and I got an E! I don't understand… Anyways, with you in absence, Dad and Amy have made Dylan and I start working at Dad's store. If I have one more muggle come up to me and ask for sea salt (Dad gets twitchy whenever it's mentioned…?) I'm going to do a runner and come over to your house.

Lots of love,

Your Scor

* * *

Dylan,

I got an O! I'm so happy! I got one in DADA just like Dad! I can't believe it! I got E's everywhere else except for Arithmancy, which I actually failed. Like, really really failed. I got a T. I thought Uncle George and James were kidding about those existing! But no! I got one. Fuck. So how's life over in Oxford? I hear you and Scor are being forced into work. In the eventuality of Scor running away to Rose's house, would you be coming with him? Because you should. It could be fun. We have Quidditch… And enough people for two full teams, too! If you and Will and Scor come, that is. James is trying to convince Scor to do a runner and come live with us and Rose in order to practice for next season, since they apparently need a new Chaser. I think Lily's going to try out. Merlin I hate being the only one not in Gryffindor in my family.

But yeah, you should come over. Dad and Mum like you. And you should bring Scor before Rose dies.

Love to everyone over there,

Al

* * *

S-

Al said love to everyone over here. And to come over. To his place that is. I'm very fond of Sunday, aren't you?

D

* * *

D –

I'm two blocks away and you sent me an owl? Really? And Sunday is fantastic. It means we don't have to work and are instead lying on our respective bedroom floors owling each other.

S

* * *

Scor,

I may have gotten eleven O's. Which means I actually beat my mum, since she got an E in DADA. I have no idea how you got an E in Muggle Studies. It is a little weird, isn't it. Anyways, James would have you know we're all 'invited' (for invited read forced) to his house for early Quidditch practice. Apparently since it's his last year as captain, and his last year at Hogwarts, we're required to win the Cup. Since we apparently have been "as awful as dragon fewments" even though we've won the Cup for five years in a row. Anyways, Quidditch practice starts on the ninth of August at Uncle Harry's house. Everyone's going to be there.

See you then!

Rosie

OOooOOooOOooOO

I showed up at James's house on August 9th as instructed and was met by a grateful Al. He hugged me and then noticed I'd brought Dylan with me. The two hugged a little more politely and then glared at me as though they knew what I was thinking.

"You two!" James said, announcing his arrival. He was pointing a finger at Al and Dylan. "You're on the other teams. You have to leave!" The three of us exchanged looks.

"Sorry!" Al said. "I'll just go pack my room then," he said. "Dad!" he yelled, storming into the house. "Tell James he's an idiot from me!"

"What?" Harry yelled back. Dylan waved lazily at James and ran after Al. I heard a loud exclamation of my name as Fred and Hayley came barreling down the stairs and tackled me. I coughed loudly as I couldn't breathe.

"You're alive!" Fred exclaimed, pulling me back to my feet.

"Sort of," I coughed.

"Let the man breathe," Rose said. I grinned at her as Fred let me go. I hugged her. She kissed me.

"Let's practice," Louis, the Keeper, said. I turned to Hayley.

"It occurs to me that if Lily does get to be Chaser, we're going to be the only two team members who aren't Weasleys," I said. She considered. She grinned at me.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that," she said, slipping her hand into James's. My jaw dropped.

"You two are finally together, eh?" I asked. James grinned like a little boy. Well, he's sort of prone to that, but still. He dropped his arm over my shoulders.

"I never would've thought my baby cousin would've had it figured out before me," he said, gesturing to Rose.

"I can still hear you, James," she said patiently, grabbing her broom.

"Don't care," he replied. I found that I didn't much care either.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Okay, Ladies, Gents, family, what have you," James said. We were in the changing rooms, suiting up for our first match of the season. "It's just Slytherin. We can beat them with our eyes closed, just so long as Hayley keeps hers open." We exchanged confused looks. "It's my last year," he said. "It's our last year," he corrected, gesturing himself, Fred, Hayley and Louis. Oh god. The team's going to be dead next year… Just Rose, Lily and I will be left. Shit! "We win this match, we'll… well, we'll win. Think about it. An unbroken six year streak winning the Quidditch Cup. That's not been seen since… well, since my Uncle Charlie was around." I like Charlie. Met him last Christmas. "And come on folks. We can do this. And if we do, since the majority of the team is legal, we'll go get pissed after the game, win or lose." Lily and Rose, the only two underage team members rolled their eyes. "And we'll get you two drinks as well," James said, noticing their eye roll.

"Sounds like a plan," Rose said. "Now, let's go kick Al's ass." We stepped out into the sleeting rain. James shook his little brother's hand in the middle of the pitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the fourteen of us shot into the air. Rose and I fidgeted with our bats as the bludgers took to the air. The snitch flew around Hayley and Al's heads before the Quaffle flew into the air. James caught it as a bludger flew directly towards Hayley. I zoomed forward and beat it out of the way, towards Al.

"Gryffindor score!" announced the commentator. "10-0 for Gryffindor!" The game progressed until the score was 170-150 for us. Game play had lasted almost two hours. As one, Fred and I noticed Al going for the snitch, and Hayley not see it.

"Fred!" I yelled loudly across the pitch as a bludger streaked towards him.

"SWITCH!" he yelled back, chucking the Quaffle he was holding at me. I threw him my bat, causing Al to look up from his pursuit of the snitch. All the players on the pitch except for our own stared at us in shock and confusion as I sped towards the goal posts with the Quaffle before throwing it to James at the very last moment, who then scored again. The confused Slytherins stared at us, as Al got hit with a bludger sent by Fred. The other bludger was soaring towards me. Rose threw me the bat. I caught it and hit it towards the Slytherin chasers, who were still hanging about in shock. Fred flew by and threw the bat to Rose, who caught it deftly as we heard the commentator yell, "McGeowin for Gryffindor catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" A team huddle immediately formed around me and Fred.

"It worked, it worked, it worked, it worked!" James, Louis, Hayley and Rose chanted. Fred and I laughed. We landed on the pitch in the mud as Dylan came running up with his camera.

"Scor, Fred," he said. We stepped forward as Dylan snapped the picture.

"Dyl," James said. "Can we use the newspaper room for a drunken party for the team?" Dylan stared at him in concern. "The majority of us are legal!" he said, gesturing to the lot of us.

"I suppose," Dylan said. "So long as you never call me 'Dyl' again."

"Great, man! Love you!" James exclaimed, dragging the whole team into the changing rooms. By the time we arrived in the newspaper room, James had managed to procure a bottle of Firewhiskey, or three. Two hours later, we were royally pissed. Or at least, us legal ones were. Rose and Lily seemed relatively unaffected. But I think we drank more than them. At least that's what I assume. I was hunched over my desk, attempting to write my article for that week's newspaper. I was having trouble spelling words properly. Suddenly, my typewriter was pushed away from me and instead replaced by a girl. Seeing as my hands had gone with my typewriter, they were now on her hips. I looked from them up to her face. Rose smiled at me. I waved stupidly. Wow. I must have drunk a lot more than I thought.

"You going to work all night?" she asked, playing with my hair.

"Article's due tomorrow," I muttered, lacking conviction.

"Yes," she said. "That's true." She slid off my desk and onto my lap. "But tomorrow at midnight, not tomorrow morning." She kissed my jaw and I was profoundly grateful Lily had beaten Hugo for the Chaser's position.

"Will kill me, Dylan will," I said, words slurring.

"And who's more important?" she whispered in my ear. "Me or Dylan?"

"You," I replied.

"Good," she whispered, standing up and grabbing my hand. I followed her out of the room, glancing behind me as James, Fred, Hayley and Louis threw me somber salutes. I think I grinned a bit like a maniac and returned the salute before Rose closed the door behind us, dragging me back to the common room. It appeared the rest of the house had had their own celebration as all five of my dorm mates were passed out in the common room along with most of Rose's and most of the seventh years. She smirked and pulled me up the stairs to my dorm, shoving me backwards onto my bed. She joined me and closed the curtains, casting the _muffliato _spell on the hangings. I stared at them in concern for a minute before she started kissing me. Before I could really register what was happening, my shirt was somewhere else besides my person and my jeans were undone.

"Rose," I said as she sat up. "We've been drinking. We shouldn't…" but all will power to argue left me when she pulled her own shirt over her head.

"What was that?" she asked seductively, leaning back down to kiss me.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered. She smiled evilly.

"That's what I thought."

OOooOOooOOooOO

I grinned stupidly. She was smiling as well, but seemed concerned about something. Oh shit. Did we use protection?

"We were safe, right?" I asked, concerned.

"What?" she asked. "Oh. Yeah, we were, don't worry." She seemed distracted by something other than my hands on her waist and me kissing her neck. Honestly, I could stay here like this forever if she'd let me.

"I wasn't too horrible, was I?" I asked.

"Hm? No! Not at all. You were great," she said.

"Then what's up?" I asked. She turned over on her side and looked at me. There was a confused expression in her brown eyes, like the one she gets when she's trying to figure out a particularly challenging Arithmancy problem.

"I was just thinking…" she said, seeming like she didn't really want to continue.

"Always dangerous," I joked. This was her idea, right? I'm unbelievably happy… why isn't she?

"How long have we been together?" she asked.

"Year and a half," I replied. "Why?"

"What happens in a usual Hogwarts relationship?" she asked.

"From what I've seen of Will's relationships," I started, as he was the only one of the five of us to ever actually have a classic Hogwarts relationship, and he's had quite a few. "There's infatuation, lust, possibly sex, then heartbreak. Why?"

"What happens in a real world relationship?" she asked.

"Erm… infatuation, love, sex, marriage, children, happily ever after… why?" I asked, now sort of concerned.

"And we have a Hogwarts relationship, so before we can have a real world relationship, we should see other people," she said.

"We have a real world relationship!" I said, smiling at her silliness. Then her last words hit me. "Wait… did you just… break up with me?" I asked, the words sounding foreign to my ears and wrong coming from my lips. 'Rose' and 'break up' were never concepts I had associated with each other.

"It's not you," she said quickly, sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. "It's not your fault. It isn't really mine either, not really. I mean, yes, I'm the one doing the talking, but really, if you think about it logically"-

"Fuck logic!" I exclaimed, sitting up as well. What the hell is happening to me?

"We've never dated other people; we don't know what we want from the world yet… I mean, we're only sixteen!" she said, attempting to reason with the wild look in my eyes.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed. "I'm a legal adult and I know what I want!" She raised her eyebrow like she didn't believe me. "I want you! And I thought you wanted me too," I added sulkily.

"How do you know you like tea better than coffee?" she asked. I looked at her in utter confusion.

"Because I've been drinking coffee since I was ten," I replied. Sad, yes, but true.

"How do you know you like apple Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans more than orange?" she asked.

"Because they taste better," I said. "What are you getting at here? Why are you relating this to food?"

"You had to try to find out," she said. "That's my point. We have to try being with other people before we can really find the one person we're meant to be with."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, covering my eyes and falling back down.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" she asked, seeming slightly irritated.

"I heard you screaming my name ten minutes ago," I said. She had the shame to look embarrassed. "Which was your idea, by the way." She bit her lip. "And plus, we're drunk"-

"I'm not," she said. "I didn't drink anything." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay, so tomorrow morning, when I wake up hung over and don't remember this conversation, can I pretend it didn't happen?" I asked. She looked at me with pity.

"No," she said. I expelled a breath, trying not to start crying. Oh my god, I'm a pansy, aren't I? That's why she's dumping me. "But, Scorpius," no 'Scor'. Full name. Just like when Dad told me what our family did during the war… "you're still my best friend." Knife to the heart. "And we sort of need to stay friends for Quidditch so we don't go off hitting bludgers at each other. Do you think we can do that?" I drew a shaky breath.

"Of course, Rose," I heard myself say. I was aware without opening my eyes that she was getting dressed and leaving. "But before you go, could you please kill me?" But she was already gone.

**A/N: So... erm... *nervous laugh* The reason this scenario has been in two of my stories so far (New Girl: Lions and Tiger and What? Oh Merlin..., and this one) is not because I did this to some poor shmuck. No. It happened to my best friend. Just thought I'd clarify. **

**Flames/Reviews welcome. Angry curse words which the reviewing mechanism will censor? Expected. **

**Mousie**


	10. Sixth Year: Damn Regret

**A/N: So, still sixth year. Last one in sixth year. And in the first authors note where I described Scorpius as 'ladies man, man's man, man about town' and Rose as the one girl he lost and can't get back? I'm just living up to that. And will be for a while. So, please don't kill me. **

**Oh, and in answer to why the last chapter exists, I'm sick and tired of the stories where it goes, "Rose and Scorpius meet. They compete for the top spot at school and realise through all that sexual tension that they're in love. They tell each other and live happily ever after". I myself have written those, and while there's nothing wrong with them, I'm just... ready for something different. But this story will eventually have a happy ending. Just not in this chapter. **

**Read, Review, Cuss me out, you pick.**

**Mousie**

**Chapter 7: Damn Regret**

"_Damn regret. I'll try to forget. Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined. Cast my line to see what's behind. Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?" (Damn Regret, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) _

Hogwarts Times

**Gryffindor Wins Against Ravenclaw**

In Saturday's Quidditch match, the first of the season, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw 170-0. In a surprise move, Beater Scorpius Malfoy threw his bat at Ravenclaw Seeker Will Corner, resulting in Seeker Hayley McGeowin catching the snitch before him. Gryffindor Captain, James Potter, says he was delighted for the chance to beat Ravenclaw in his last year at Hogwarts. He says he likes their chances of winning the cup. The rest of the team was unavailable for comment as they were too busy rubbing Ravenclaw's nose in its own epic failure at life. The post game party was held in this very room, the newspaper room, and culminated in Scorpius Malfoy remembering how he got dumped cruelly on his ass by Rose Weasley after she seduced him. He now hates life and is considering locking himself up in a stone room with a bludger and seeing how long it takes for it to kill him. For more on Quidditch related suicides, please turn to-

Dylan set my article down.

"Mate," he said. "I can't publish that."

"That's the best I've got," I said, glowering at him.

"Right… I'm going to go edit this, and then you and me? We're going to have a long talk about proper newspaper etiquette," he said, setting it down on his desk. I blinked despondently at him. "I'm sorry she broke your heart," he said. I forced a fake smile. If I have to spend one more night listening to Ioan Finnegan talk about how hot Rose is and how he's taking her to the Yule Ball, I'm seriously going to be sick.

"I'll be in the library," I said, sourly, stalking out of the newspaper room. It's only been a month since we broke up and she's already moved on. You have no idea how much I hate life. I stalked into the library and stormed into the Potions section. As I turned into the right aisle, I ran headlong into Rose. My heart did a funny twitch thing.

"Oh! Scorpius!" she said, seeming surprised and awkward.

"'Lo," I said, attempting to not seem glum.

"Have a date for the ball yet?" she asked.

"You do," I said, trying to not seem too angry. I do sort of want to stay friends with her. I mean, I think I might die if I'm not friends with her, you know?

"Oh. You heard, did you?" she asked trying to keep the tone light.

"I live with him," I said, coolly.

"Oh. Right," she said, scuffing her toe. "It's going to be weird not going together, isn't it?" she said, attempting to make small talk. We'd gone to the Yule Ball together as friends for the first year we were allowed (fourth) and then as a couple last year. This year is going to suck. She seemed to regret bringing it up as she said it.

"I dunno," I said. "Yeah, I guess it will be a little weird."

"You're not going alone, are you?" she asked, placing her hand on my arm in concern. And that moment, that moment right there. I wish I could go back in time and erase everything I did from that point on. But that's impossible.

"No, of course not," I said. She looked shocked, like she'd been expecting me to go alone. "No, I've got a date. Don't worry." I smiled at her and turned to leave the library.

"Who?" she asked. I almost laughed for the first time in a month as I thought back to the end of third year. I looked her dead in the eye and smirked.

"None of your business, Rosie," I said, and stormed out.

I got about halfway down the hall before I realised I now needed a date. Fuck. Up ahead I saw blonde hair. Oh, god. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I ran down the stairs and caught up with Fiona Finnegan.

"Hey!" I said. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Hi," she replied breathlessly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me," I said, hating myself as I said it. She blinked her bright blue eyes at me. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but please say yes.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as her two friends, Imogene Kennan and Amanda Jenkins stared at me in utter shock. I forced a smile.

"Great!" I said. "I'll see you at the Entrance Hall at eight then." I turned to walk away and then paused, hating myself all the more for what I was about to do. I turned back around and marched towards the three still shocked girls. I gently (I hope it was gentle… I was still a little too delirious to tell) grabbed Fiona's face and kissed her, before walking away again. And that moment right there… That's the one I wish I could take back more than any other.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"You did what?" Al and Dylan exploded in unison. Will looked a little too shocked to speak. I just nodded, arm over my eyes on the couch in the newsroom.

"You… _kissed_… Fiona Finnegan?" Will finally asked, seeming to recover his voice. I nodded again.

"Holy shit," he said. I nodded again.

"Run into Rose in the library or something?" Dylan asked, trying to comprehend my actions. I nodded again.

"Ah," Al said. "So then she told you about Ioan and you had to go and do something stupid like kiss his sister. Question. Who are you trying to make more miserable? Rose, Ioan or yourself?" I considered.

"Dunno," I replied.

"The world _is_ going to hell in a hand basket," Will said pensively. I flipped him off and sat up.

"I mean, come on. If she gets to move on, so do I," I said.

"Yes, except, you're still in love with her," Dylan said.

"Fuck you," I replied.

OOooOOooOOooOO

At promptly eight on the last day of term, I presented myself in dress robes at the Entrance Hall. Fiona bounced over excitedly to me in a pink dress. I smiled at her and she clung to my arm.

"Have you seen Ioan?" said a familiar voice from my left, hand on my shoulder. I turned, Fiona looking the other way so Rose couldn't see her.

"Said he'd be down in a minute," I replied.

"Who's your date?" Rose asked, gesturing the back of Fiona's head. Fiona turned around to face her. Rose's jaw dropped.

"Hands off, Weasley," Fiona said. "He's mine tonight." I tried really hard not to laugh at Rose's shocked face. She withdrew her hand from my shoulder, still blinking in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Everything's more fun with Finnegans around, isn't it?" I asked. "Since you were going with Ioan, I figured, hey, must be something good about them, right?" I dropped my arm around Fiona's shoulders. "Have a fun night, right?" I said, winking at her as Ioan came down the stairs. Fiona and I walked into the Great Hall and immediately found a solo table in the back. I wish I could say the conversation was stimulating, or that she's actually a really nice girl once you get to know her, but honestly? After talking to Rose for six years, no girl could really compare intellectually.

"So then she was all, 'hey, that's my shoe' and I was like, 'uh, no it's not!'" Fiona said. I have to admit I was not paying attention at all. Rose and Ioan had just left the hall together.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked. She looked at me like I was her favourite desert in the world. She nodded. We ran for the Entrance Hall, Al, Will and Dylan shooting us looks of confusion and horror. She kissed me once we were out of sight of the door. I kissed her back without much enthusiasm, but I tried to muster some at least. She's the first girl I've kissed who isn't Rose. I don't want to seem horribly untalented.

"Your dorm?" she muttered. At this point, I could've said 'nah. I'm not really the type to do that on a first date' or anything, ANYTHING, other than what I ended up saying. But, because I'm a world class idiot, and a cad and a lot of other bad things, that's not what I said.

Because, no. What I said was, "No. Your brother's in there. How about your dorm?" and was promptly dragged by the hand down the hall to the Hufflepuff dormitories, led into a single room and a while later found myself naked in bed with Fiona Finnegan, and out of breath. I am such a fucking idiot. I stood up to start finding my clothes again. And apparently, in addition to being a fucking idiot, I'm also turning into Rose with the whole 'love-em-and-leave-em' mentality. Fuck. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm as I found my shirt.

"Don't go yet," Fiona said. Let's see… Stay here and regret it, or go back to my dorm and walk in on Ioan doing to Rose horrible things? Horrible things that were exactly what I just did to his sister… Right. I'll be staying here then.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"What?" shrieked Dylan and Al and Will.

"You," Dylan said.

"Slept," Al said.

"With," Will continued.

"Fiona Finnegan?" they exclaimed.

"As in the Fiona Finnegan who we used to make fun of?" Al asked, seeming disgusted.

"As in," I agreed, head in my hands. His eye started twitching.

"Dylan?" Rose asked from the doorway. "I've got my article," she said, placing it on his desk. "What's wrong with you lot?"

"He-" Al said, gesturing at me. "He- he- he- ick. Eugh! Eugh!" he exclaimed, flapping his hand at me.

"Calm down and in English please," she said, sitting next to me on the couch. "What did you do?" she asked, seeming somewhat amused.

"Fiona," I croaked.

"What does that mean? It's not a proper sentence. You can't 'do' somebody," she said like I was stupid. "Oh. Oh!" she said. "Well was she any good?"

"You're okay with this?" Dylan asked in shock. "_He's_ not okay with this!" Rose shrugged.

"Considering I slept with her brother, I can't really be one to talk, can I?" she said, standing up and walking away. Dylan, Al and Will blinked after her in shock.

"Did you know she did?" Al asked. I nodded, hitting my head on my knee. "You realise you have to tell Fiona you didn't mean anything by it, right?" I nodded again.

"How do you break up with someone you're not dating?" I asked Will. The other two looked at him.

"Well, considering we're about to be late for the train back home, I say, just don't talk to her. Or, maybe owl her from the safety of your own home," he suggested.

"I'm not going home," I said. "I'm going to Al's."

"Well, then. From the safety of Al's home," Will amended.

"We're going to the Burrow. There's no such thing as safety."

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Scorpius, my ickle beatersie!" James slurred on Christmas Eve night, arm around my shoulders. "I love you!" he said.

"No you don't," I replied. "You're drunk."

"True," he said, poking me in the nose. "I have sadness you won't be in the family anymores since Roses broke up with you."

"That I'll buy," I said, taking a sip of my own Firewhiskey.

"You're going to be my replacerment," James muttered, falling asleep on my shoulder. I blinked at him in confusion. We were the last two left awake besides Hayley. She shook her head sadly at her boyfriend.

"He's really rather pathetic when he's drunk, isn't he?" she asked curiously. I nodded. "Help me get him to bed, would you?"

"Sure," I said, grabbing hold of the arm around my shoulders and hauling James to his sleeping feet. Hayley grabbed the other arm and the two of us dragged him up the stairs before throwing him into his camp bed in Ron's old room. Al was passed out in the other bed. Mine was waiting for me, looking warm.

"Sort of seems like we're burying a body, doesn't it?" she said as she tucked the blankets around him.

"A little," I replied. "I'll remember that if I ever need to do away with a corpse."

"Feel better, Scor," she said, hugging me. "And happy Christmas." What is happy? I thought as I fell onto my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"You're breaking up with me?" Fiona asked, eyes filling with tears.

"Technically we were never dating," I said consolingly. "I'm more… ending the possibility that we would have ever dated."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" she asked. So long as the name Rose Weasley isn't followed by an R.I.P on a tombstone, then yes. There is someone else. There will always be someone else.

"Yes," I said, quietly, not really realizing Rose wasn't the person she'd think of.

"Well, whoever she is, I hope you're happy," Fiona said, storming out of Madam Puddifoot's. I paid and stood up, walking out into the cold Hogsmead street on the frigid January day. And remember how I said I wished someone had stopped me before I slept with Fiona? Honestly, it's because that was the gateway to what I became. Quite quickly became, as a matter of fact. Up ahead was a gorgeous dark haired girl in my year, and house.

"Jasmine! Hey! Jasmine!" I said, running to catch up with her. She was carrying around ten shopping bags.

"Hello, Scorpius," she said, sounding confused that I was talking to her. In retrospect, I don't think I've ever really talked to her.

"Let me carry some of those for you!" I offered, taking more than half the bags.

"Thanks!" she said, sounding confused still. Mentally, there was a little voice screaming, 'Don't do it, don't do it, man. Think… think… pause, breathe, and STOP!' But I ignored it and smiled down at Jasmine.

"So, what are you doing on Friday?" I asked. She blinked at me, jaw on the ground.

"I – erm – I – what did you have in mind?" she asked, eyes still wide. I grinned. Dominique once joked I had a fan club. Four years later, I guess I sort of realised she was right. And hey! If they want me, they can have me. It took me a moment to realise Jasmine was still talking. "I always told Rose she had you on a tight leash and that if she ever let you off you'd be unstoppable," she muttered, more to herself than me. I laughed.

"You have no idea how right you are," I said. The part of me that wasn't busy reprimanding me for being a bastard was smirking.


	11. Seventh Year: Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: So yes... first half of 7th year... Next one will also be 7th. And then... the real world! Well, sort of... **

**Chapter 8: Romeo and Juliet**

"_When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold. You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold. You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin. Now you just say 'oh Romeo? Yeah you know I used to have a scene with him'" (Romeo and Juliet, Dire Straits) _

I woke up when I was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Fuck off," I groaned into the pillow.

"Never," said a familiar voice. I groaned and rolled over, covering my face with the pillow.

"Oi! Man whore!" shouted another familiar voice. I threw the pillow in the direction of Dylan. "What? It's true!" he insisted. I sat up and glared at Al and Dylan, who were standing, grinning, in my bedroom.

"Why are you here this early?" I demanded, even though the sun pouring through my blinds told me it couldn't be that early.

"Hogwarts letters," Al said, waving mine at me. I grabbed it as I heard the laughter from the kitchen.

"Is there a girl here?" I demanded, jumping out of bed.

"You act like that's never happened before," Dylan said.

"Dylan, the only girl who's been in the upstairs of my house besides my mum and grandma is your little sister," I said. The laughter continued. I ran down the hall into the kitchen. Rose was sitting at my kitchen table, laughing, with my father. I was suddenly very conscious of the fact I only sleep in boxers.

"Oh, hey, Scor!" Rose said, jumping up and hugging me. Have I mentioned I hate my life?

"Hey," I said slowly, blinking at my dad. He shrugged and offered me a cup of coffee.

"I made Head Girl," she said. "I'm assuming you made Head Boy," she added.

"I dunno. Haven't looked yet," I said.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Grandma shrieked as she walked into the kitchen. "Have you no shame?" she demanded.

"Er…" I thought about it. "No, not really. Why?"

"In your underwear in front of a girl?" she exclaimed.

"Why's that bad?" Dylan asked. "He's naked in front of them all the time." Al and I hit him upside the head in unison. Rose snickered and Dad looked pained.

"Draco!" Grandma yelled, hitting him upside the head. "You raised your son to be like you!" It was my turn to stare at my dad in shock. He turned pink and hid his face.

"What's going on?" Mum asked walking into the kitchen.

"My mother just called me a whore," Dad muttered.

"And by association called me one as well," I said.

"Yeah, but in your case it's true," Dylan said. He may be my best guy friend, but I'm going to kill him. Al hit him upside the head again. Mum shook her head at us in confusion before hugging Rose. What the hell?

"Hey, Astoria!" Rose said. My ex-girlfriend is friends with my mother? I hate my life.

"Go put some clothes on," Mum recommended. "Then bring your letter back." I nodded, still a little confused and walked back to my room. I opened the door and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before returning to the kitchen. I opened my letter, still half asleep. Tiredly I turned it upside down onto the table. Two pieces of metal skittered across the table. The first I grabbed was the badge proclaiming 'Quidditch Captain'. Dad clapped me on the back.

"Any strategies you'd like to share with your opposing captain?" Al asked. I punched him in the arm, still bitter about being woken up. The other badge turned out to be the Head Boy badge. I grinned half heartedly.

"Oh, good!" Rose said. "I'm glad it's you. I'd have hated to share the Head dorms with someone from Slytherin."

"Head dorms?" I asked weakly.

"You get your own room," Dad muttered. "Sorry about the left bedpost." I stared at him in confusion.

"You really did do the whole 'notch in the bedpost' thing?" Mum asked in disgust. Dad looked sheepish and Mum hit him upside the head. He nodded.

"I deserved that," he said.

"Let's go shopping," Dylan suggested.

"Okay," I replied, grabbing my book list and a pair of shoes. The four of us apparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "So, it's just going to be you, me and Ioan all year?" I asked Rose. She rolled her eyes at me. The fact that she and Ioan are actually in a relationship is confusing to me, to say the least.

"You missed multiple people," she shot back. I looked confused. "You know, the rest of the girls in our year that you haven't slept with yet." I sneered at her.

"How many hands does it take you to count all the girls you've slept with?" Dylan asked curiously. I'm getting really sick of the man whore jokes.

"One," I said snottily. Let's see… Fiona, Jasmine, Rose obviously, Natalie Porterfield (just to get her to shut up), and those two hot Ravenclaws, Stephanie Briar and Laura Bancroft. Oh shit. Maybe they are right. "And one more finger," I added sheepishly. I am a whore. Fuck.

"So it takes you both hands?" Rose asked, making some sort of insinuation against me.

"What does it take you?" I asked. "Both middle fingers?" Al snickered. Rose hit him.

"Go fuck Dylan," she said waspishly to her cousin.

"I'm game," Dylan said. They really need to get together. Like, really really.

"Well, I would," Al said (thank god he finally admitted to being gay), "except that would necessitate either scaring young children for life or leaving the two of you alone together, which would result in someone's death."

"Oh damn," Dylan said. "And I was looking forward to it, too!"

"Please make out in front of my grandmother," I said. "It might kill her!" I grinned at the thought.

"I was going to worry, but then I remembered it was you," Will said from behind us.

"Thanks, mate," I said.

"Here for you," he said.

"Ioan! Hey, Ioan!" Rose yelled suddenly. My entire dorm turned at Ioan's name and raced through the crowd towards us. I ducked, but it was useless. As one, Grant, Kevin, Sam, and Kent tackled me, while Ioan and Rose proceeded to say 'hello' without any words.

"Can't breathe!" I yelled from my place on the cobblestone street. My dorm mates have never really shown me much affection before, but after last year, they started seeming to like me. They hopped up and Kevin pulled me to my feet while Ioan unglued his face from Rose. Normally, I would hate him, but…

"Bastard!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"Shmuck!" I replied in the same tone, high fiving him. Rose blinked at us in confusion.

"I'll never understand men," she said to herself. You see, after Ioan found out I 'broke up' with Fiona the two of us got in a fight, at the end of which we realised we had way too much in common to really hate each other, the least of which being the desire to sleep with Rose.

"Never expect to," the lot of us said, making her shake her head.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Welcome to Quidditch tryouts," I said brightly, smiling at the forty people crowding the pitch around me. First hurdle as captain… I can do this right? Okay… First test. "How many of you are here because you find the wonderful Miss Potter attractive?" Lily and Rose were the last two team members remaining. A few guys raised their hands. "Feel free to leave," I said. They looked glum but left. "How many are here because you find Miss Weasley attractive?" I asked. Three or four guys including Ioan raised their hands. "Hate to break it to you, but she's taken. Ioan, since you're the one that took her, feel free to stay." I looked around at the thirty some people left. "How many of you are in Gryffindor?" I asked. A few of them were in my year, and I knew for a fact they were in other houses. Shockingly, all of them are girls. All the remaining guys and three girls raised their hands.

"If you didn't raise your hand for the last one, feel free to leave your name in the changing rooms and please leave," I said. The large group of girls giggled and left. "Alright. We've got four available spots on the team," I said. "Two Chasers, Seeker and Keeper," I said. "Keepers over here," I said, gesturing to the other side of the pitch. "Seekers, just here. Chasers, with Lily. Rose, will you deal with the Seekers please?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," she said, eyeing Ioan (standing among them) with a hungry look. I felt a twinge of jealousy. God damn. And I'd thought those had gone away.

"Alright," I said to the Chasers. "Working with Lily, you're going to try and score goals past the shmucks trying out for Keeper," I said. The Keepers all seemed to quake in their boots, except for Rose's little brother, Hugo. I thought he played Chaser… I looked over at the Seekers. Rose and Ioan were making out in mid air. Fuck my life. Okay. I still sort of hate him.

"Rose! Tryouts!" I said sharply.

"I caught the snitch!" Ioan yelled back happily. Yeah, I'll bet you did. So long as the snitch counts as Rose in bed… Jealousy will get you nowhere, Scorpius. I sighed in anger.

Two hours later I had a team. Ioan was Seeker, Hugo Weasley as Keeper, Lily and two boys from her year Chasers, and Rose and I Beaters. I stormed into the newsroom, causing Dylan to jump.

"Got the censored personals," he said, throwing me a stack of parchment containing girls who were seeking sex that could not be printed in the newspaper. This sounds horribly conceited, but most of them were lusting after me. I sat down at my desk. Rose had dragged Ioan off to her dormitory the moment tryouts were over. You see, it's not Ioan I have a problem with. It's the fact Rose is happy. That may sound horrible, but I'd thought she was happy with me, but no… I pulled a corked bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey out from under my desk. Dylan glared at me.

"That's not allowed in here," he said. I ignored him, pulled the cork out and took a swig.

"I'm the oldest student in Hogwarts," (sadly true), "I'm going to drink if I want to," I said, starting to flip through the personals.

"I'm worried about you, mate," Dylan said.

"Yeah, me too," I replied, drinking more and grabbing two of the papers before storming out.

OOooOOooOOooOO

By Christmas, it took me three hands to count how many girls I'd slept with. I knew I was going down a really bad path, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. At the Christmas holiday, I went to the Burrow with Al, and Dylan and Will. Rose invited Ioan. We arrived in a flurry of snow, quickly becoming warm by the fire.

"Albus!" Grandma Weasley said, running into the den where we were all huddled. "I thought I said only one guest per family member!" She looked around at us, glaring at Al.

"I only brought one!" he exclaimed, gesturing at Dylan. "I brought him, Rosie brought Ioan, and Scor brought Will!" This caused Rose, Ioan, Will, Dylan and me to pause in confusion.

"That would make him part of the family," Grandma Weasley said. "Ah, why not?"

"Do you really mean it?" I asked excitedly. See? I don't have to be in love with Rose and marry her to be part of the family! Although I'd like to be married to Rose one day…

"Of course, dear!" Grandma Weasley said. "I know how distant and cold your family is… You need a proper grandmother." I grinned for real for the first time in a long time.

"My family's adopted my ex-boyfriend…" Rose muttered to herself, looking flustered. I grinned at her.

"Makes it harder to escape me," I said. Ioan glared at me. Between men, I don't think it was really any secret I'm still in love with Rose. But she seems rather oblivious to the fact.

"Yes, so, Scor, Dylan, Will, Al, Ioan was it? You lot will be in Ron's old room with James once he gets here," Grandma Weasley was saying.

"Okay," we said.

"Rose, you'll be with Lily and Hayley in Ginny's room," she added.

"Hayley's going to be here?" I asked.

"Well of course!" she exclaimed from the doorway. "I'm part of the family too!" The lot of us whirled around. She and James were falling through the door. Rose ran forwards and hugged her. James high fived Al, me, Will and Dylan before turning to Ioan.

"And you might be…?" he asked.

"I'm Ioan," Ioan said, seeming slightly awkward. Poor bastard.

"Since when are you part of the family, Scor?" Hayley asked me over Rose's head. Technically, Hayley is not related to me in any way. In reality, she's the closest person ever to a sister, excluding Rose.

"Since today," I replied. "You?"

"Officially? It'll be July 7th," she said, holding up her left hand, where a diamond glittered. The jaws of the assembled dropped. Grandma Weasley exclaimed in happiness before wrapping Hayley and James in a bear hug.

"I get to be best man, right?" Al demanded.

"Of course!" James said. I smiled sadly, honestly trying to be happy for them, but finding it was not within me. I made the mistake of glancing at Rose. Yeah… Firewhiskey sounds really good right now…


	12. Seventh Year: Next Contestant

**A/N: Last Hogwarts chapter, but by no means the end of the story. It sounds like the end, but it really isn't. The next chapter will be tomorrow. And if this feels sort of like a oneshot within a story, it sort of felt like that to me too... It sort of mutated that way on it's own. I lost control, delirious with pain I think (damaged shoulder). Anyways, it is what it is. **

**Chapter 9: Next Contestant**

"_I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming onto her. Each night seems like it's getting worse…" (Next Contestant, Nickelback)_

Rose and Ioan broke up in mid January. Apparently, the fact her grandmother invited me to be part of the family while forgetting his name sort of bothered him. Hm… can't imagine why. I found this out one night when she came crying into the Head's dormitories.

"Ioan said that I was still in love with you!" she exclaimed, hitting me in the shoulder. I was sitting innocently on the couch (no girl around, I swear) when she hit me.

"Sucks for him, great for me," I said idly, turning the page in my book.

"But it isn't true!" she insisted. I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to seem unaffected. "I've… well, I've broken up with him," she said. "But please don't get any ideas. You haven't had a real relationship." I grumbled. "You know I'm right. But will you promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything, Rose," I said, trying to sound as earnest as I could.

"If neither of us are married by the time we're thirty, we get married," she said. God I hope it doesn't take that long…

"Okay," I said, trying to seem nonchalant. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." And there goes the bastard side of my person. She tried to smile but couldn't seem to.

"Goodnight, Scor," she said, walking back to her room. I repeatedly bashed my head on the back of the couch. Fuck.

OOooOOooOOooOO

The next Quidditch practice sucked like none other. Ioan kept looking like he wanted me dead, Rose was on top form, Lily and the rest of the Chasers were fantastic and Hugo sucked.

"Alright people!" I exclaimed after practice was over. They landed and crowded around me. "The next match is also the last one of the year, and it's the last match Rose, Ioan and I will ever play at Hogwarts. We have a chance of making this a seven year winning streak for Gryffindor," I said.

"Sorry," Hugo grumbled.

"It's okay, mate. I know you can play better," I said, patting him on the shoulder. "But Ioan, if you don't stop glaring at me during games, we will have to have words," I added, casting my surly Seeker a glance. "The rest of you played very well today and I think we do have a chance next Saturday against Slytherin."

"Is it weird being best friends with Slytherin's captain?" one of the Chasers (Jack O'Brien) asked.

"I'm best friends with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's captains as well," I said.

"So it's like an interhouse alliance?" the other Chaser, Donovan Cole, asked.

"Yeah, something like that… Erm… you're all dismissed," I said. The majority of them (Rose, Donovan, Cole and Hugo) left me alone in the changing rooms, but both Lily and Ioan looked like they wanted to talk.

"Scor," Lily started, making for me.

"Malfoy!" Ioan shrieked.

"Lily, can it wait a few minutes? I have to deal with him," I said, pointing at Ioan.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," she said. "I'll just be in your common room." Okay, that was weird.

"Yes, Ioan?" I asked calmly. He shouldn't hate me. We've both been on the receiving end of the Rose Weasley break up stick.

"I know you're the reason she dumped me!" he exclaimed. Out of desire for safety, I grabbed my beaters bat.

"Actually, she dumped you because you accused her of still being in love with me," I said. "Which she isn't, a fact I'm painfully aware of." He looked confused. "And hey, you think you got hurt badly?" I said. He withdrew his fist from mid air and looked confused. I hope he knows I've got about six inches on him and am a lot stronger… It's not that he's short… I'm just freakishly tall. "Were you in bed together when she broke up with you?" I asked.

"No," Ioan said, seeming confused. I nodded. "Were you?"

"Yeah," I said. He blinked.

"It's been more than a year and it still hurts," I said.

"That's why you're a whore!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that's why," I said. "She's not still in love with me. She dumped me right after we had sex for the first time." His jaw dropped in shock.

"No wonder you're… the way you are," he said.

"Yeah, no wonder, right?" I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. We sat in silence for a moment. "Can we be friends, even though you broke my sister's heart?"

"I don't see why not," I said.

"I respect you more now that I know what she did to you," he said, offering me his hand.

"Thanks," I said, taking his hand. "And, you know that if we'd gotten in another fight I would have won, right?" He chuckled half heartedly.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, Lily wants to talk to me, so I should go," I said. I turned to leave.

"Hey, Captain?" Ioan said. I glanced back over my shoulder. "I'm sorry Rose fucked you up so badly." Me too, Ioan. Me too. And the worst part is, I can't seem to get over her.

OOooOOooOOooOO

I arrived back in my common room to find Lily sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Lily, what's up?" I asked. She jumped up at my arrival.

"Is Rose here?" she asked.

"I dunno," I said. "I just got here." She walked over to Rose's door and knocked. There was no reply.

"Rosie?" she asked. No reply. She opened the door. Rose was nowhere to be seen. I wonder where she is… Of course, almost no one can account for my whereabouts most nights, so I shouldn't really be one to talk, but still. This isn't Rose's usual style. Why am I so jealous? She doesn't even love me. This is my only excuse for the next few events. My excuse is blind jealousy. Emphasis on blind.

"Oh good," Lily said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"She never would have let me do this," she said, placing her hands on my chest. I have to admit, at that point I was still confused as to Lily's presence. Of course, once she stretched on her toes and lightly kissed me I understood all too well. Realistically, this is my own damn fault for building a reputation as a man whore, but… But I still found myself kissing her back. Possibly because she has red hair. It's a different red than Rose's, but it's still red. Once I realised my shirt was no longer on and we were on my bed I knew this had to stop.

"No, Lily. I can't do this," I said. She sat up, biting her lip.

"Because you're still in love with Rose?" she asked, seeming unperturbed by the possibility I didn't want to sleep with her because I was in love with her cousin.

"Well…" I shouldn't lie to her. "Yes, but that's not why."

"Why then?" she asked, her brown eyes boring into mine.

"Your brother is my best friend," I said. "And I'm good friends with your other brother." She rolled her eyes.

"Brothers are so much more trouble than they're worth," she said, trailing her hands down my stomach. "And plus. Who says they have to know?" she asked. I know I seem to say this a lot, but that's where I should have stopped. It's like one of those things. You can see yourself falling, but you can't stop yourself because there's nothing to hold onto. Which is why I allowed her to push me back down on the bed and remove the rest of my clothing before she had her way with me.

OOooOOooOOooOO

The next morning, I thought I was dreaming. Red hair was splayed on the pillow next to me. Considering my track record, this will sound weird, but I've never woken up with a girl in my bed. Especially not one who has my arm around her. Well, okay. I've just never woken up with a girl before, my bed or hers. It's sort of a refreshing experience, honestly. It makes me feel like less of a cad. Then she stirred awake.

"Morning, Captain," she said sleepily.

"Morning," I replied, sounding slightly shell shocked. She smiled at me, stretched and sat up.

"Well, I'm going to go to breakfast," she said. "See you at practice." She got out of bed and put her clothes back on. I blinked at her.

"You didn't ask to stay," I said in confusion. "They always ask to stay." And it's true. Rose is the only girl I know who has ever willingly left me alone in my bed. And now Lily. What is this about Weasleys? Do my charms not work on them or something? Didn't work on Dominique (haven't thought about that one in a while), didn't work on Rose for long, and now don't work on Lily… What the fuck?

"It's how you operate, isn't it? No repeats?" she said, seeming as confused as I felt. "I mean, I'm surprised I even got to spend the night," she said. I blinked at her. "I mean, honestly, has anyone besides Rose ever spent the night?"

Rose never told Lily how we broke up? I always thought she and Lily were best friends. "Rose never spent the night," I heard myself say. Her eyebrows skyrocketed and her mouth opened into a perfect 'O'.

"Well then, Captain my captain," she said. I kind of like being called Captain… Not by Ioan, but definitely by Lily. "I'll see you at practice," she said, kissing me.

I avoided Al all day. Yes, Lily's dated people (not that we're dating) and every single time he's been evil about it. Thus why I'm not telling him. After dinner, I walked into the newsroom and instantly regretted it when I saw the trademark shock of black hair. I almost turned to go back out again when I realised he and Dylan were currently occupied with each other's lips. My jaw dropped as did the Quidditch ball case I was carrying. All I'd intended was to come ask for Dylan's advice. Instead, I broke my foot. My yelp of pain coupled with the sound of the crate hitting the floor snapped the two out of it.

"Finally!" I shrieked. They both turned pink. I rolled my eyes. "At least when Rose and I were together, it only took us one year of ridiculous pining! It's taken the two of you, what, four years?" I exclaimed. "Oh, god, my foot," I added, falling over.

"I can fix that," Al said, pointing to my foot. Of course you can you smarmy Healer wannabe. He moved the Quidditch crate and repaired my foot, refusing to meet my eyes.

"You mentioned dating Rose without the usual cringe of pain!" Dylan said.

"You mean, besides the cringe that accompanied the broken foot?" I said.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. I shot a nervous glance at Al.

"Explain later," I said. "Late for practice." I grabbed the crate and ran out the door. I arrived at the pitch and started laughing.

"That's new," Rose said. "The laughing." It's true. I haven't been the most fun guy since last year. Lily was watching me curiously. I shrugged.

"Al and Dylan got together," I said. "Well, at least, they hooked up." The jaws of Ioan, Jack and Donovan dropped while Rose and Lily squealed in excitement. "I walked in on them," I said.

"What were you doing in the newsroom?" Rose asked, correctly interpreting their location. "I mean, articles aren't due until Saturday late."

"I know. Just wanted to talk to Dylan," I said. "He's always in there."

"What about?" Rose asked. Suddenly curious about my life again, are we? I shrugged.

"He is my best friend," I said with a nervous glance at Lily. "Alright!" I shouted before Rose could ask me more questions. "Tomorrows the game. My last game at Hogwarts. We need to win, so that I can gloat at Al for the rest of our lives and so that we can claim at least a seven year winning streak. Six isn't bad, but seven would be better. I have faith in the lot of you," I added.

"Aw shucks, captain," Hugo said. I shushed him.

"We can do this," I said. There was a moment of silence over the team. "Now get up there."

OOooOOooOOooOO

"We won, we won, we won, we won!" Rose chanted, doing the can-can with Hugo, Jack, Donovan and Ioan on a table in the Gryffindor common room. Al and Dylan were in a corner together across the room. Will wandered by and snickered at them.

"They finally got their shit together, huh?" he asked me.

"Yep," I said cheerfully, downing my shot of Firewhiskey. The Quidditch House Cup glittered on a table nearby. I watched Rose dance, a great feeling of sadness washing over me. Where do we go once we graduate? I mean, I hope to be somewhere with my best friends, writing, hopefully for the Daily Prophet, but Rose doesn't want to be a journalist. Al wants to be a Healer… Will wants to avoid being a Healer like his grandma and mum (apparently his grandma is the doctor my parents saw when I was being born… who knew, right?)… Dylan and I both plan on getting jobs at the Prophet, but what's Rose going to do? What if I lose touch with her? Do you know how much that would suck? How would she ever take me back if we never see each other?

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Lily said. A girl who wants to talk to me after sleeping with me? Granted, I didn't leave her alone after sleeping with her. But what is it with these Weasley girls? I swear they're going to be the death of me.

"Yeah, sure," I said, following her out of the Gryffindor common room and into my own common room. She sat down on the couch and seemed fidgety. "I've never really talked to a girl much the next day," I said.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"My point being, I don't know how to do this," I said. "The only relationship I've been in ended immediately after…"

"I know," Lily said. "I talked to her today."

"Oh, god, did you tell her?" I asked. Shit. If Rose knows, Al knows… and then I'm dead.

"No!" Lily said, seeming appalled by the idea. "Although she told me why she broke up with you." Oh god… it's been a year and a half and it still hurts. This can't be good. "And that she intends on holding you to your promise of marriage at thirty if neither of you are married." I looked up hopefully.

"Really?" I asked. "I want her to take me back," I said quietly. "It's just… I don't know how to fix whatever it is I did wrong, since I don't know what I did."

"You aren't the one who needs to be taken back," Lily said in a reprimanding tone. "She's the one who should be groveling." I started at the conviction in her voice. "What she did to you was wrong, Scorpius. Very wrong. Cruel even," she continued. "I don't understand what she did, but I think in a small way, about one thing, she's right."

"Which part is she right about?" I asked.

"You don't know what you want from a relationship yet. I mean, you know you want Rose, but you don't know emotionally how you need to be yet," she said. I stared in shock at this petit red head, whose brown eyes reminded me so sharply of her grandmother, who was so unreasonably intelligent. And not intelligent in the way Rose is, intelligent in a life way. Book smart versus street smart. And then I had to wonder how on earth she got this way.

"How do you … understand… that?" I asked. "I mean, you're only sixteen!" She smiled sadly at me.

"You know how Al and James are so protective?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied. "Thus why I'm never telling them we slept together," I said. She grinned.

"It's because I used to be exactly like you were right after Rose dumped you," she said. My jaw dropped.

"How exactly?" I asked.

"Same reason and everything," she said quietly.

"Which son of a mother fucker"- I started. "It is sick and wrong to do that to anyone, male or female. Us guys, we're a lot more fragile than most women give us credit for. Please tell me which ass hole did that to you and I'll go kill him," I said.

"It was two years ago," she said. "And trust me, James and Al nearly did kill him." Now that she mentions it, I actually remember Al being all pissy for around a month back in our fifth year and Lily being depressed.

"Do you still…" I started.

"Love him?" she asked. "No. I got off a lot easier than you did in that regard. You know that's why it still hurts, right?" she said. Subconsciously, I had been aware of the fact that the only reason it still hurt was because I was in love with her, but consciously it had been, 'I hurt' and 'I'm in love with Rose' but never an additive thing.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"You graduate in two weeks," she said. And cue confused looks. "So two weeks, it's not a lot of time. I was thinking you could pass along some knowledge to the next Quidditch captain," she said.

"I have to admit that you've lost me," I said. She laughed.

"Like some pointers on how to catch the snitch," she said casually.

"Neither of us play Seeker – oh," I said. I must have looked concerned.

"Think about it. All you really want from life is sex. All I really want from you is sex. There are only two weeks left of school and this ends abruptly at that point," she said. "It might give you a chance to decide you either do or don't want a purely physical relationship. That counts as experience." I blinked in shock at her. I do have to admit that last night was very nice… "I realise that breaks most of your rules, but how will you know if you like something if you don't try it?" she said. Her statement echoed Rose's break up speech, except that it was followed by the subtext 'try me' rather than 'try someone else'. She stood up and started for my room. "I'm sleeping in your bed, whether or not you say yes. You can choose whether or not to join me." I blinked after her, still trying to work out what had just happened. And knowing I probably shouldn't, I got up and followed her into the room.

"Oh, good," she said from her position on my bed. "I meant to tell you. I have no idea how she managed to get up and walk away after sleeping with you." I smirked.

"I'm sure I've gotten substantially better," I said. She grinned at me.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Being with Lily Potter was an entirely new experience. We never spoke during the school day. At night, she slept in my bed. Eventually, Al figured out there was something going on between us, but he was so enthralled with Dylan that he didn't really care, for which I was grateful since the three of us, along with Will and Rose, had plans to share a flat in Diagon Alley after we graduated.

"So, it's our last night," she said on the last day of school.

"Yes," I replied.

"Overall, how have the last two weeks suited you?" she asked.

"They were nice," I said. Yeah, nice is a good word. "Relaxing. Although I think I disappointed some people," I added. She laughed.

"I think you did too," she said. "And yes, it was nice. But, there's something I have to tell you," she said, adopting a faux serious tone.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I'm breaking up with you," she said. "On our pre-arranged date of termination." For the first time following the words 'break up' I found myself smiling.

"We get to be friends, right?" I asked. She looked affronted.

"Of course! Who else am I going to ask for advice next year on how to captain a Quidditch team? James? Perish the thought!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"You don't know you're captain yet," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You, Rose and Ioan are graduating. Hugo, Jack and Donovan made the team this year. That leaves me most senior member," she said. "And therefore captain."

"You make a fair point," I said.

"Well, Scorpius Malfoy," she said, kissing me lightly. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Lily Potter," I said. And she got up and walked away.

The next day, I stepped off the train at King's Cross with my four best friends. We faced the barrier that would take us to Muggle London and the rest of our lives.

"You guys realise that the next time any of us are coming back here, baring the exception of little siblings, will be when our children are eleven?" Will said.

"That, mate, that's just weird," I said. "Shall we?" I asked, linking elbows with him and Al. They linked elbows with Rose and Dylan respectively. And together we walked out to face the world.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? This was my first ever writing of Scorpius/Lily and I think it shall definitely be the last. It felt weird to me to write, but that's sort of how it happened. When I write, I surrender my fingers to the free will of my characters and turn off my brain. This happened to be the result. I got tired of his man whoring for a chapter so I gave him purpose for once. Don't worry. This will eventually be Rose/Scorpius again. And it will be before they're thirty. But it's a different beast than it was when I started. Originally, Rose dumped him and he became a drunk. Now he's a man whore. I like it better this way. It will still be the general same in the end, but... Anyways... **

**Read and Review or Flame or whatever... **

**Mousie**


	13. RealLife: Good RiddanceTime of Your Life

**A/N: so, this one took me the longest to update, by far... And finally! You remember (anyone who actually reads authors notes... I've found that number is surprisingly small) at the beginning where I said one of the main characters was Vladimir Krum? And he's not shown up? Erm... Yeah... Read and Review! **

**Mousie**

**Chapter 10: Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)**

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist and directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time" (Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), Green Day)_

"I found one!" Dylan proclaimed, skittering sideways into my bedroom without so much as a warning. The girl in bed with me looked confused. She was the muggle girl my parents had hired to work in the shop.

"Who's this?" she asked in an accusatory tone. I cringed. How do you explain to a girl that the man who just walked into your room is the guy you're shopping for an apartment with? And that you really aren't together, that's just how your life is?

"I'm on my way to tell Rose," Dylan added, ignoring the girl. I was trying to do the same, but was having a harder time of it.

"Who's Rose?" she asked. We ignored her.

"Get dressed, man! You're coming with me!" Dylan added, throwing a pair of jeans at me. I caught them deftly and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked. I think her name's Sally… Can't be sure.

"Apartment shopping," Dylan said brightly. Her jaw dropped. Ah, fuck.

"You're gay?" she demanded of me. Oh here we go. "I knew you were too good to be true!" What? "You're too fucking perfect to be straight!" Dylan and I blinked at her in shock as I pulled a shirt over my head.

"You think he's perfect?" Dylan demanded, looking as though he was about to laugh. Great best friends I have. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Well, yeah. He's gorgeous, he's good in bed, he doesn't have a weird family, he's not a drunk and he's not addicted to anything!" she said.

"The first two may be true," Al said.

"My family is weirder than you can _possibly_ imagine, I drink pretty much more than a fish, and caffeine, while not in the usual category of 'addictions', has been my constant companion since the age of… ten, is it?" I said, pulling on shoes. Dylan considered.

"I haven't known you that long," he said.

"So how long have you two been together?" she asked. I assume a look similar to that of a Bludger trying to figure out a complicated Arithmancy problem crossed my face. Dylan just laughed.

"Come on, honey!" he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"Where? Why, how?" I mumbled as he pulled me into the kitchen.

"Where? Above the potions shop. Why? Because it was fun. How, well, she's the one who jumped to the gay conclusion," he said.

"As in the potions shop across from the Daily Prophet?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dylan replied, handing me a travel mug of coffee, which I downed gratefully. "Now, we can't go to an interview with you looking like that," he said. I looked down at my black tee-shirt.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. He paused before answering.

"Do you mean that as a sort of general statement? Because if so that's sort of a long, long list," he said. "With your appearance, the fact that your hair is standing straight up worse than Al's does, and the lyrics to 'I'm Too Sexy' are on the back of that shirt." I twisted around to see the back of the shirt James had gotten me for my last birthday. I blinked in ashamed confusion.

"I didn't know those were there," I said. Dylan nodded and handed me a black sports coat. I put it on

"Hair," he said.

"I don't know what to do with it!" I exclaimed, still a little disturbed by my abrupt awakening. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Brush it," he suggested. I slumped into the bathroom and attempted to find a hairbrush. I ran it through my hair and realised it looked stupid.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" I whined. "You do it!"

"Drink your coffee. Please," he said. I sighed and chugged half the mug. I waited for the caffeine to kick in. "And I can't do your hair. I can't reach it," he said. At times, I like being freakishly tall. Sometimes though, not so much. I sat down in a chair and he dealt with my hair.

"Why is there an interview to get an apartment?" I asked.

"Because of the location. The potions shop's owners are the ones renting it out since they wanted to get a house in the suburbs or something with children. I dunno. The point is they want to make sure we're not creepy psychopathic mother fuckers or something," he said.

"So no swearing, no cursing things, no sex," I added, glaring at him. He had the shame to whistle in an abashed way like he couldn't hear me. "So we need Will, Rose and Al," I said. "I know that Al's parents gave him the month to move out, so he's at home packing, Rose I think is doing the same, Will… Merlin knows where Will is," I said.

"Well then I guess that's my new name!" Dylan said brightly, dragging me to the fireplace and throwing in a handful of Floo powder. "Albus Potter!" he said sharply and the fireplace spun us off to Al's house. We stumbled out of the hearth in the den, where Al was passed out on a box.

"Darling!" Dylan exclaimed, slapping his boyfriend in the face to wake him up. Al yawned sleepily and stretched. He waved slowly at us before putting his glasses on.

"Scorpius! You look… proper," he said in a confused voice.

"Just don't look at the back of my shirt," I muttered darkly.

"So, interview today then?" Al asked.

"Yep!" Dylan replied.

"Great," Al said, standing up. "Shall we collect Rose?" he asked.

"Of course," Dylan said. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks. Comes naturally," Al said, falling into the fireplace. I envied his lack of need of coffee. "Rosehill Cottage," he added, throwing Floo powder into the fire.

"Which came first? The girl or the house?" I asked in amusement as we spun out of sight.

"Girl," Al replied. Then it dawned on me. This would be the first time ever I set foot in Rose's house. I will not freak out. I will not freak out. I will not freak out. We landed and fell in a pile in the living room. Oh dear god I hope Ron isn't here. To my intense delight, he was not. The living room we arrived in was neat and clean but had a homey feel to it. The walls were covered in books. Like, seriously. If you wanted to see what color the walls were you would have to pry the bookshelves off and then dig. There were two comfortable looking arm chairs and a large couch.

"Rosie!" Al shouted.

"Bugger off!" Hugo yelled back. "Who are you?" The gangly Keeper strolled into the den, wand outstretched. "Oh. It's just you lot," he said when he saw us.

"As your former captain, this is for insolence," I said, hitting him upside the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Rose, your idiots – I mean friends – are here!" he yelled. I hit him again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cheers mate," he said, turning to walk back out of the room.

"Scorpius?" Rose called from upstairs. Every time she says my name the only thing I can possibly contemplate doing is kissing her. And then my heart deflates a bit because I remember I'm not allowed to anymore. These encounters with Rose (which quite honestly, seem to happen daily) are usually followed by Firewhiskey and a girl. A girl who is not Rose. Which is sort of how my life works. I dislike it. But it's numbing in a good way, I suppose.

"Yes, Rose?" I replied.

"I need your help with something. Will you come up here a second?" she asked. Oh good lord kill me.

"Anything for you, Rose," I muttered, causing Al and Dylan to pat me consolingly on the shoulders. I shrugged them off and ran up the stairs.

"In here," she said from the door on the left. I walked into the sunny bedroom and had to pause. This was a side of Rose I had never seen. Now, physically, I've seen her from most angles, but her room was sort of … different. It was pink for one thing. To the best of my knowledge, Rose hates pink. And on top of the pink were small purple flowers. A wide window overlooked the ocean and her bed had a lavender duvet on it. I'm so confused. Rose as I know her would never be caught dead with flowery wall paper, a purple bed spread or a … Marilyn Monroe dress? Rose herself was standing, facing a floor length mirror in a white, knee length halter dress that she seemed to be trying to untie. I blinked at her in shock. She rolled her eyes at my expression, which I realised belatedly she could see in the mirror.

"Will you untie this for me? I tied it wrong and can't get it undone to fix it," she said.

"I guess you've seen the softer side of…" Sears, my brain finished for me while I paused since her words sunk in. "You'd like me to remove your clothing?" I asked.

"Not remove, untie," she corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Why not Al, who you're related to, or Dylan, who's gay?" I said stupidly.

"You have more practice at removing women's clothing than either of them ever will," she said. Okay, that hurt a little. Grumbling, I untied the knot and retied it in a bow for her. "Thanks," she said. "Shall we?" Of course we shall, Rosie. Would you like me to lie across a mud puddle for you? Hate for you to get your beautiful shoes that you use for walking all over me dirty. I mentally smacked myself as we walked into the living room.

Dylan wolf whistled. "Now all we need is Will to show up looking like a cretin," he said. "Which, undoubtedly, he will, since where there's a Will there's a way…" Al snickered. I'm so glad they find each other amusing. We stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" he proclaimed. We spun off and fell out in the Leaky Cauldron. We were greeted by an angry Neville Longbottom. The four of us shrunk on instinct.

"_He_ is upstairs," Neville said, gesturing angrily at the ceiling. Will had finally gotten himself a stable relationship. Unfortunately, it was with our former teacher's daughter. It's a little weird to think that we won't be going back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer and that the pissed off man in front of us was no longer our teacher. We heard a light squeal before somebody yelled, "Rose!" and hugged her. I realised it was Lily.

"Hey Lily!" Rose said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hot date," she replied with a wink in my direction. I feel like this should be awkward, but it doesn't seem to be…

"Who?" Al and Dylan asked in unison. Neville was also staring at her in confusion.

"Frank," she said, with a smile at our old teacher. His jaw dropped. I blinked. She really went for the older guys, didn't she? Frank Longbottom was two weeks older than me. "Now, you say Will's upstairs? Oh. I'll go get him!" she said, turning and walking up the stairs.

"She's going on a date with my son?" Neville muttered. "And your friend is in a relationship," this said with gritted teeth, "with my daughter… Neither of my children are sweet and innocent, are they?" Rose patted him on the back.

"I'm afraid not, Uncle Neville," she said. He hung his head sadly and shuffled off behind the bar. Al was still staring in confusion in the place Lily had disappeared up the stairs.

"I thought"- he said, gesturing at me. I scrunched my nose. Please don't say anything. "I thought she liked you!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me. That's saying something… Rose let out a shrill laugh.

"Lily and Scorpius? Please, Al. Get real," she said, and, still laughing walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"Please, never, NEVER, tell Rose I had a thing with your sister," I said in a threatening tone to Al.

"What did you have with my sister?" Al asked in an innocently curious tone. Oh dear Merlin. I'm going to be murdered in my sleep, aren't I?

"A brief fling," Lily said, coming back down the stairs with Frank and Will in tow.

"Oh, Merlin. You dated Scorpius? I haven't got a snowballs chance in hell, do I?" Frank asked. "Right, well, see you lot around," he said, turning to go back up the stairs. Lily grabbed him by the elbow.

"You aren't going anywhere," she said. "Except where I direct you." Frank smiled. I saluted him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Will asked.

"Interview. Apartment. Now," Dylan said, grabbing him and dragging him into the Alley. With a brief wave at Lily and Frank, Al and I followed them. Once we got to the Potions shop however, it was Dylan and me who had to be dragged along, since we were too busy staring longingly at the Daily Prophet. "Right!" Al said as we were waiting for the door to be answered. "So they're very conventional. It's only four bedrooms instead of five, so someone and Rose have to be married in the double room." Rose rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"In today's society too…" she muttered darkly as Dylan handed her a gold ring. She slid it on with bad humor as Dylan handed a second ring to me. Oh I'm going to kill him.

"Why me?" I demanded.

"You two are believable," he replied. Really, really going to kill him. Rose grabbed my hand as a harried looking woman opened the door. All of a sudden I was back in the train in third year, Rose pretending to be my girlfriend so Fiona would leave me alone. Back on the train as in, I can't breathe. I hate this!

"Are you the ones here about the apartment?" she asked.

"Yep!" we said in unison. We spend too much time together…

"Great! Come in! I'm sorry it's not in better condition. With five kids it's sort of hard. That's why we're moving," she said, leading us into a smaller living room painted a nice sunny yellow. The kitchen was the perfect size for five young adults. The master bedroom had a cute (for want of a better word) bathroom off of it.

"And you two will be the ones in here?" she asked of Rose and I. We nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak. "And you are married, right?" she asked shrewdly. We raised our left hands to show the rings. "Oh good!" she said happily, showing us the other three bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Now, you all seem like well rounded kids," she said. "And, quite frankly, I'd be delighted to have you live here," she added. "When can you move in?" We let out a collective sigh of relief. This apartment was perfect for the lot of us. Will, Rose and I would each get our own rooms and Al and Dylan could share.

"Tomorrow too soon?" Rose asked. The woman smiled.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"That's the last of it!" I said, heaving the last box onto the bed of Amy's truck. Dylan collapsed against the fender.

"You have more shit than Rose!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, by the way," I said, punching him in the arm. "That's for Monday," I explained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "But would it really have been better to have her pretend to be married to Will or me?" he demanded.

"No," I pouted.

"That's what I thought," he said, tossing me the keys. I slammed the trunk shut. Mum ran up and hugged me.

"You'll be around for tea every Thursday," she said in more statement than question.

"Yes, Mum," I replied.

"And be forewarned I will be dropping by randomly," Dad said.

"Just hope like hell Ron Weasley isn't there when you do," I replied, hugging him as well. He laughed. Mum squeezed me again.

"It's not like I'm leaving the country!" I said as I struggled to breathe. She released me.

"I know, but you're moving out!" she said.

"Happens to the best of us," Dylan replied. She hugged me one last time and Dylan and I got in the truck. We drove through muggle London trying to seem inconspicuous. Finally, we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and were met by our moving team. James, Hayley, Al, Fred, Rose, Lily, Frank and Will were waiting for us. As one, we carried the boxes to the inside of the Alley, where we then stacked them along with Rose, Al and Will's stuff. Everybody grabbed a stack that was magically enchanted to stay upright and we made our trek up the Alley to our new home. Finally, all the boxes were inside ("Last fucking box!" Rose exclaimed excitedly as she dropped it on the living room floor) and it was time to sort them. I grabbed my Hogwarts trunk and dragged it into my room.

"Hey! Where do you want the one labeled 'Scorpius's Sex Toys'?" James yelled loudly enough that everyone could hear it.

"Fuck you, Dylan!" I replied.

"Cheers, mate!" he replied. It went on like this for a while until there was a knock on the door. Being closest to it, I swung it open. A tall, dark stranger was standing in the hallway awkwardly.

"Hi," I said uncertainly.

"Hello," he said in a thick accent I couldn't place.

"Can I help you?" I asked, before I was hit in the back of the head by one of the cream pies that James and Hayley had so thoughtfully (please not the sarcasm) brought as housewarming gifts.

"I'm looking for Hermione Granger," he said. I raised my eyebrow. "My father was friends with her many years ago."

"Come about the wrong way then, haven't you?" Hayley asked brightly from behind me, picking the cream pie out of my hair.

"Who threw that?" I asked. I heard Rose giggle. "Thanks, Rose," I muttered.

"I was told a woman much like Hermione Granger inhabited here," he said.

"I'm her daughter," Rose said, joining us at the door. "Would you care to come in? We don't have the furniture set up yet, but you're welcome to sit on a box or two," she said. Always welcoming and inviting that girl.

"Rose, we don't know this guy. Why would you invite him into our house?" I whispered harshly to her. My heart felt like it was going to burst at the 'our house' comment.

"Sadly, he's right," Hayley said. "What's your name?" she asked of the stranger.

"Oh. I forget myself," he said. "My name is Vladimir. Vladimir Krum."

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure this is my first actual cliff hanger. Not sure... But yeah! So, Vladimir Krum, ladies and gentlemen! **


	14. Real Life: It's Not My Time

**A/N: So... longest update so far? All of 24 hours or something outrageous like that... I tried to explain Vladimir, but he never really goes away, so eventually he'll be doing his own talking... So, anyone reading this, please review. **

**Mousie**

**Chapter 11: It's Not My Time**

"_Looking back at the beginning of this and how life was. Just you and me in love and all of our friends living life like an ocean. But now the current's only pulling me down, it's getting harder to breathe" (It's Not My Time, 3 Doors Down)_

"Vladimir Krum, huh?" I asked sounding cold and unfriendly to my own ears. I don't like this guy… Oh, Scorpius. You don't even know him. Maybe I'll never have to…

"Yes. My father's name was Viktor Krum. I have a message from him to Hermione Granger," he said.

"Well, she doesn't live here," I said. Rose hit me in the arm.

"Come in, Vladimir. Please," Rose said.

"Thank you," he said, stepping past me into the apartment. As he did I noticed I only had about an inch on him. I like this guy even less. I sort of sensed that something weird was going to happen at that point, because, honestly, these are my friends who live here, and this guy was some poor unsuspecting shmuck, so naturally something strange would happen. Like James. Like James running out of my bedroom with a t-shirt tied around his head, a fake sword in hand and a cream pie, which he then threw directly in Vladimir's face before yelling, "Have at thee coward!" Hayley, Rose and I blinked at him in confusion for a moment before Al, Will and Dylan ran out of their rooms in the same garb and threw cream pies at the three of us. Lily and Frank dropped the couch in the entryway and started laughing.

"Is this the custom in England to welcome someone to your country?" Vladimir asked in confusion.

"No, that's just my cousin," Rose said, wiping the cream out of her eyes. "Oh, damn it, Al! You got some down my shirt!" she exclaimed, throwing a bit of cream at her cousin.

"I could lick it off for you," I muttered quietly, assuming no one would hear me, since usually, no one's ears are within range of my muttering.

"This man is your boyfriend, no?" Vladimir asked Rose, gesturing at me.

"Who, Scorpius?" she asked. "No." she laughed as though this was a ridiculous idea. "He used to be. But he isn't. Why?"

"Should I hit him?" Vladimir asked.

"That's a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Dylan said. "Who are you by the way?"

"Vladimir Krum. I seek Hermione Granger," he said.

"Oh. Yeah… You are a wizard, right?" Rose asked him. "Of course you are, you're in Diagon Alley. Anyways. Yes, I'll just go Floo Mum." She walked into the kitchen.

"You should not make such insolent suggestions towards your woman friends. It's a bad way to treat them," Vladimir said.

"If you understood, you'd be on my side," I said.

"Scorpius!" Rose called from the kitchen. Booze. Women.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked.

"Where's the Floo powder?" she asked.

"I dunno," I said. "I'll find some." I stormed over to a box and pulled it open. A tin of the stuff was lying on top. I grabbed it and walked into the kitchen. Rose was on her hands and knees in front of the fireplace. I handed her the tin.

"Thanks, Scorpius. You're the best," she said. _You're the best_… How is it possible to alternately love and hate someone? She stuck her head in the fire.

"Everything's almost proper!" someone yelled from the living room.

"Just in time," I yelled back as Hermione Weasley stepped out of the fire.

"Hello, Scorpius!" she said, embracing me. I hugged her. "Why are all of you covered in cream?" she asked as the large contingent of people crowding our apartment forced their way into the kitchen.

"Aunt Mione!" James, Al, Fred and Lily exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hey, Mum," Rose said, hugging her mother.

"Hello, love," she said. "Now who's this mysterious stranger?" she asked jovially as we crowded back out into the mostly assembled living room. Vladimir was standing there awkwardly. Hermione's jaw dropped. "Oh my god…" she muttered. There were only three people in the apartment with the muggle upbringing to say that, I thought idly. "You look exactly like your father! Vladimir, right?"

"You know him?" Rose, Al, James, Dylan, Will, Lily and I asked in confusion. Hayley, Fred and Frank merely seemed to wish to disappear. I suppose that's probably my fault for seeming like I was going to kill the guy. Something about him is just… off putting.

"Heavens no!" Hermione said. "I was… friends… with his father during school!" Vladimir seemed pained by something.

"That is why I am here. He wished for me to come to England to study once he… once he died," Vladimir finished quietly. Hermione's jaw dropped and she sat down on the couch, seeming to be in shock.

"Mum?" Rose asked, running forward and sitting next to her mother. "Mum, what's wrong?"

"He's… he's dead?" Hermione asked Vladimir quietly.

"Yes. Last month," Vladimir replied.

"Well… uh, Vlad, can I call you Vlad?" James started. "Right. Well, we've got final fittings on dress robes for our wedding," he said, gesturing to Fred, Al and himself. "'Cause, Scor, yours are done, right?" I nodded, hating myself for it. "So, uh, sorry about your dad, but nice to meet you all the same, and we're almost late, so… peace." He turned and seemed to sprint out the door, followed by Al and Fred.

"Oh, god. Dress fittings," Hayley muttered, wiping the rest of the cream pie off her face. "Lily, we've got to go… Rose, you do too," she added. Will, Dylan, Frank and I exchanged panicked looks. Us, alone with Hermione and Stranger Danger Boy?

"Oh, right…" Rose said. "Mum, I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. Scor's still here," she offered. Oh, shoot me. More booze. More women.

"Yeah, of course I am," I heard myself say. Hermione nodded, seeming shaken. Rose and Lily followed Hayley out of the room.

"I'm gonna go finish making my room human," Will said. "Before Alice comes over. Well, not human obviously, it's a room… but… uh. Yeah," he said. Fuck you, man.

"Same. Want it to be nice for Al, so I can rip his new clothes off in peace," Dylan muttered, running away as well. I flipped him off.

"Would you look at the time?" Frank asked, clapping his hands together in an awkward way. I've always liked Frank, but right now I really hate him. He was my last ally. Since my housemates are all bastards it appears.

"It's five thirty," Vladimir said, seeming rather confused as to Frank's comment.

"Gotta take over cleaning for my sister so I have money to take Lily out on a date," Frank said in a rush. "Scor, Mrs. Weasley. Vladimir," he added as an afterthought before running out, closing the door behind him. Hermione turned to stare at me. I felt like running into the kitchen, slamming the door and jumping out the back window.

"You have any unpacking to do?" she asked me.

"I suffer from organization," I said bleakly, moving forward to sit on a box. I was pretty sure it contained books, since that's all that appeared to be left.

"How did he… if you don't mind," Hermione asked of our dark stranger.

"He… he was sick," Vladimir said.

"Oh," Hermione said quietly. "Vladimir's father, Viktor, was, well, he was my boyfriend," Hermione explained, and it took me a moment to realise she was saying this for my benefit.

"As in, Ron would hate him more than he hates my dad?" I asked. Hermione snorted a laugh. It occurs to me that was a careless thing to say.

"Yes, probably," she admitted. "Why did he want you to come to England after he passed?"

"He wants me to study here. He wants me to study to become an Auror," he said. "As it was his last wish, I felt it good to honor it." He seemed genuinely depressed about his father, which sort of made me reassess hating him on principle. "We are the same age, you and I, are we not?" he asked me.

"I dunno," I replied. "How old are you?"

"I'm to be twenty. What do you study to become?" he asked.

"I'm going to be nineteen," I said. "And I'm studying to be a writer," I added. "Although, that's more of a 'you've got it or you don't' thing, kind of like Quidditch. Do you play Quidditch?" Why do I care? Why am I actually interested in the answer?

"My father was one of the best Seekers in the world in his prime," Vladimir said. "He caught the snitch in the World Cup twice. The second time, Bulgaria won!"

"Yeah, but do you play?" I asked. The corner of his mouth twitched. He seemed to recognize my dry humor as funny, which was sort of refreshing.

"Yes, I play," he replied.

"Vladimir, it was very nice to meet you, but I really must return to work. However, my brother in law is the head of the Auror department, I'm sure I could put in a good word for you," Hermione said, standing up.

"Your brother-in-law?" Vladimir asked, sounding confused.

"You know… Harry Potter," she said, seeming awkward.

"My father told me he was your friend, but I did not know you were related," Vladimir said.

"Oh… well, my husband is Harry's wife's older brother," Hermione said. "Erm… well, yes. Do feel free to call any time," she said. "I'll see you later, Scor," she said, hugging me.

"Bye, Hermione," I said. She held me at arm's length for a moment before glancing at Vladimir one more time.

"Just like his father," she muttered. "Goodbye Dylan, Will!" she yelled.

"Bye!" they yelled back. She rolled her eyes in their direction before walking back into the kitchen.

"So, what position do you play?" I asked.

"Seeker, like my father. You?" he asked.

"How do you know I play?" I asked. He blinked.

"I suppose I assumed where I shouldn't have," he said, seeming awkward.

"Yeah, I play. I play Beater, but my dad played Seeker too," I said.

"Really? Was he professional too?" Vladimir asked.

"Nah. He played in school," I said. "I'm Scorpius, by the way," I said, extending my hand.

"This much I gathered," he said, taking my hand.

"You still hurt about your dad, don't you?" I asked.

"He was my best friend," Vladimir said. I clapped him on the shoulder.

"I think it's time I offered you some good, English hospitality," I said, grabbing a jacket. He looked confused as I dragged him out of the apartment and out into the Alley, then towards the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around curiously as I sat him down at the bar.

"Usual?" Hannah asked me and set down a shot of Firewhiskey without waiting for an answer. "And what can I get you?" she asked Vladimir.

"What is that?" he asked me, pointing to my empty shot glass.

"That? That's empty," I said. Hannah refilled it. "But this? This is Firewhiskey. Another shot for my friend here," I said. Hannah sighed and handed it to him. He sniffed it warily. "Try it. It's good," I said. He drank it quickly, following my lead.

"That's fantastic!" he said. I grinned. I think I'm going to like this guy.

Three hours later, we stumbled back into the apartment, completely shitfaced, singing horribly in different languages. When we fell through the door, Rose was the only one around.

"Rosie Posie!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes from her seat on a box of books. Then she looked around in confusion.

"No girls?" she asked.

"Nope! I sleep alone in my own bed on our first night in a new place. Unless, that is, you'd care to join me," I said.

"She is really quite pretty," Vladimir said. Rose blushed prettily.

"Why don't you blush when I call you pretty?" I demanded.

"I'm used to it coming from you," she said.

"Ouch. That hurts," Vladimir said, falling onto the couch and passing out.

"So he's staying here then?" she asked.

"Seems so!" I said. "Good night, Rose. Love you," I said, stumbling towards my room. Oh, I'm going to regret that in the morning.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"I now pronounce you bonded for life," said the tufty little man officiating the ceremony. "You are strongly encouraged to kiss the bride." James and Hayley grinned at each other before kissing. The crowds cheered. I looked across the altar and caught Rose's eye. She was beaming in between Lily and Katie Jordan, one of James and Hayley's friends from school. She smiled a smaller, sad smile at me. Well then. That makes this depressing.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed, tapping James on the shoulder. He and Hayley hadn't stopped kissing yet. The audience laughed as they broke apart. James's lips were covered in Hayley's lipstick.

By one in the morning, I could be found staggering drunkenly around the dance floor with an eight year old girl standing on my shoes. Gabrielle Nymphadora Lupin apparently had the will power to stay up later than most of her aunts and uncles and parent's cousins. The only other people still around were Rose, Fred, Katie and Victoire and Teddy, who were swaying together somewhere on the other side of the dance floor. Eventually, they seemed to decide it was late enough to go home and still be able to be counted as the life of the party.

"Gabrielle!" Victoire called. The little girl's shoulders slumped and her hair turned blue in irritation.

"But, Mummy!" she said. "I'm having fun!" I snickered to myself.

"Come on, love," Teddy said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Scorpius, thanks," he said. As the two adopted members of the family Teddy and I had reached a sort of mutual brotherhood, rather similar to the relationship I had with Hayley. The lot of us had been inducted into the Weasley family before we were related by marriage. At this point it seemed like I was the only one who wouldn't make it that far.

"Take me home," Fred groaned. He was leaning against Katie. That's odd. I hadn't known there was something going on between them.

"Okay," she said, apparating the two of them away.

"Let's go home," Rose slurred, grabbing my wrist and apparating away, even though neither of us were really in any state to apparate. We arrived in the kitchen with a muffled bang, mostly caused by me falling over and her landing on top of me. "G'night, Scorpius," she said softly, moving to get up. In my drunken state, I wrapped my arms around her and wouldn't let go. "Scorpius, I'm going to sleep. Let go of me."

"Why do you never call me 'Scor' anymore?" I asked, reveling in the feel of touching her again.

"I call you Scor all the time," she said, sounding confused.

"Never when you're talking to me," I said. "You call me Scor to other people, but never to me."

"Oh. I guess I never really thought about it," she said. "Can I get up now?" she asked. I didn't let go.

"It still hurts, Rose," I said, my voice barely audible. My eyes were closed, which is why I didn't realise she seemed to be crying until a single tear drop landed on my neck. I felt my own eyes well up, but still didn't open them. I felt her hand on my cheek, stroking it tenderly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, pressing her lips to my forehead. I shuddered, trying not to cry. Then she pressed her lips to mine softly and I felt myself freeze. I can't breathe. I can still remember exactly how her lips felt from that last night we were together, and in that respect she hasn't changed at all. But this kiss was so much different than our last. This kiss asked for closure, rather than beginnings. I wasn't ready for that.

I let go of her instantly. She sat up.

"Good night, Scorpius," she said, standing. She paused at the doorway. "Scor," she whispered, before she walked away.

OOooOOooOOooOO

I woke up on the kitchen floor the next morning with Al, Dylan, Will, Rose and Vladimir (who, over the past week, has taken up residence on our couch) staring at me.

"Good night last night?" Rose asked teasingly. Great. She doesn't remember anything. Nothing's ever going to change, is it?

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I said. I stood up, head spinning. "Don't even remember it." I glanced at Rose as I said it, and she looked slightly hurt. So she does remember. Fuck. My. Life. I walked down the hall to my room. "Night, all," I said, slamming the door. God, I hate my life.

**A/N: Well, originally, I had them sleep together, but decided it was wrong, and then then did this instead. Which seemed closer to right. So, yeah. And in case some of you are particularly bad with names, Gabrielle Nymphadora Lupin is Teddy and Victoire's daughter. **


	15. Real Life: Blood to Bleed

**A/N: Hey... so uh... I almost cried writing this chapter, so, uh... either I'm a pansy (not unlikely) or some of you shall shortly hate me. Very, very much. Oh! And I posted pictures of the characters from this on my profile if any of you are curious...**

**Chapter 12: Blood To Bleed**

"_I don't love you anymore is all I remember you telling me. Never have I felt so cold. But I've no more blood to bleed 'cause my heart has been draining into the sea" (Blood to Bleed, Rise Against)_

"So, Mr. Malfoy," said the editor. "Do you have any previous experience in journalism?"

"Yes," I said nervously. "I was one of the founding members of the Hogwarts Times paper. I was the Quidditch correspondent."

"Oh! I've heard about that paper. Stole most of our Hogwarts aged subscribers," he said. I cringed. "So come to the dark side of commercial journalism have you?"

"Graduated, actually," I said. Oh god I want this job.

"Aha," he said. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you have more experience than most of the other applicants…" Please, please, please. "You start Monday," he said, closing my resume and handing it back. My jaw dropped.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Really," he said.

"Oh, Merlin, thank you, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, sounding like a little girl to my own ears.

"8:30," he said.

"I won't let you down, sir," I said. "Monday, 8:30. Got ya," I said, running out the door and through the new location for my being. I ran into Dylan in the lobby. "Why are you still here?" I asked. "We only live across the Alley."

"Waiting to tell you the good news," he said, jumping up. "I got the job!"

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "When do you start?"

"Monday, 8:30," he said. "Do you think the photographer's department is anywhere near the journalists?"

"No, probably not," I said. "But that doesn't matter, because life is finally going right!" It was probably because I said that that life proceeded to suck intensely for the rest of the day, week, month and then year.

We ran across the Alley and up the stairs to our house to find my father, Vladimir, Ron Weasley and Rose sitting around in the living room.

"Did you get the job?" Dad asked me.

"Well… I dunno," I said. "I'm pretty sure he said something about Monday at 8:30…" A cheer went up from the assembled. Even Ron tried to look happy. Rose jumped up and hugged me.

"Congratulations, Scorpius!" she said. Oh god damn it all. Booze. Women. It's bad that's my automatic response when she says my full name, right? "What about you, Dylan?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Vlad?" I asked.

"I start training on Monday as well," he said.

"Congrats," I said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"So, Dad, why are you here?" Rose asked of her father.

"Came to offer you a job," he said, shrugging.

"Dad, I don't want to be an Auror," she said like he was being stupid.

"Not that. Uncle George wants me to tell you you're invited to be a product developer with him and Aunt Angelina," he said. Rose seemed to consider it.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun," she said.

"You don't get to be best in the year for nothing, now do you?" I teased. She smiled at me. It was a genuine smile. I felt my heart break. Again.

"So just walk on over to the shop and he'll give you the details," Ron said to Rose. "Right now, I'm on my lunch break, but I've got to go back and do paperwork. Some idiot was caught importing Peruvian shrunken heads full of illegal dragon teeth… My life is so interesting…" He shook his head and apparated away.

"Well, Scor, I've got to get back to the store," Dad said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Oh! And Sally, you know, our shop girl, said something about 'congratulations on your engagement'?" I glared at Dylan who tried to look innocent. Needless to say, he failed. I hit him upside the head. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. It was too good to pass up," he said.

"Gee, thanks, mate," I said. Rose rolled her eyes at us and grabbed her shoes.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Uncle George," she said. "Draco, always a pleasure. Congratulations you two!" she said, giving us one more hug before walking out of the apartment.

"Goodbye, Rose," I muttered, and it felt oddly permanent. I shook off the weird notion.

"Why do you do that?" Vladimir asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Whenever she leaves the room, you look as though you are going to die," he said. I snorted.

"Well, she's always had that effect on me," I said somewhat truthfully.

"But whenever she says your name you look like your heart is breaking," he said.

"Again and again, and again," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"She broke his heart and yet, he's still in love with her," Dylan said.

"I'm sorry," Vladimir said. "Is that why you are, how do your friends call it, a man-whore?" Dylan laughed.

"Yep," Dylan said.

"If she broke your heart, why do you remain friends with her?" Vladimir asked.

"The thought of losing her as my girlfriend was bad enough, if I lost her as a friend too… I might die," I said. The honesty of my own words hurt.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Happy birthday, dear Scorpius, happy birthday to you!" my friends sang loudly and obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes and blew out the candles. They stayed lit. Rose giggled.

"Funny," I said in bad humor.

"Oh, come on. It's just a joke!" she reasoned. I sneered and tried again. They blew out this time. They all cheered.

"Happy birthday, mate," Al said, reaching past me and cutting open the cake.

"It's weird, not being at Hogwarts for your birthday," Rose said pensively as she accepted the piece of cake from Al.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So you are nineteen, now, yes?" Vladimir asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And employed." I'd already been out to dinner with Dad and Mum this week, and now my lovely flat mates were subjecting me to cake. About twenty minutes later, all the cake was gone, along with the two bottles of Firewhiskey Will had procured from the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't doing too well with the fact Alice was stuck at Hogwarts. Frank didn't seem to be doing well with Lily there as well. He had stumbled home moments ago.

"I'm for sleep," Will mumbled, staggering off to his room.

"So are we," Al and Dylan said running off to their room, leaving Rose, Vlad and me.

"I'll do dishes," I said quietly, grabbing the stack of plates and glasses and walking into the kitchen.

"Night!" Vlad said, unfolding the couch. I'm not really sure if he ever intends on leaving… As I washed the chocolate cake (gift from Grandma Weasley) off the plates, Rose sat on the counter next to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a present," she said.

"Don't worry about it," I said quietly.

"So then I thought, 'what does Scorpius want more than anything?'" she continued. You. Always you…

"Haven't got a bottle of Firewhiskey lying around somewhere do you?" I muttered. She didn't answer. "Sorry. That was sort of rude," I said.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered in a tone I hadn't heard her use since that night. I dropped the plate I was holding and turned to look at her. She was standing much too close to me to be considered safe or innocent. I gulped nervously as she stretched on her toes and kissed me. Unlike the kiss in July, this one was full of passion. I groaned in pain as my hands wound themselves in her hair and seemed incapable of letting go. But I seemed to find the strength somewhere.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked hoarsely.

"It's a birthday present," she said. I scoffed quietly.

"A birthday present. Oh, happy birthday, let me break your heart all over again," I said snidely, only realizing then I hadn't let go of her. I tried, but couldn't seem to.

"If that's what you think then why haven't you let go?" she demanded.

"Because – because I still love you," I said. The words sounded biting and accusatory.

"It was going to be just sex," she said quietly. I laughed humorlessly.

"That? That wouldn't have been just sex, Rose. 'Just sex' is what I had with Lily. That," I gestured towards my room. "That would have been torture. Getting to touch you again only to wake up in the morning and have you be gone all over again, it probably would have"-

"You had sex with Lily?" she demanded. Oh shit. Oh, shit, shit, shit.

"Yes," I muttered weakly. She slapped me. My hands let go of her.

"Do you know what that ass hole did to her?" she demanded. I stepped back.

"Firstly, it was her idea. Secondly, it wasn't a one night thing like it's been with every other girl"-

"You had a purely physical relationship with my cousin, who got fucked over by her first boyfriend?" Rose demanded.

"Firstly, again, it was her idea! Secondly, yeah, I did know what happened to her. It's the same thing YOU DID TO ME!" I heard myself shout. She stepped back as if I'd slapped her the way she hit me. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't- I'd never-" she muttered.

"But you did, Rose," I heard myself say, not surprised to find I was crying as well. She seemed terrified. "What you did to me hurt worse than when I found out the first twelve years of my life were a lie…" I muttered.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered. "Why don't you hate me?" she whispered. "Lily must despise me…"

"Rose, I can't hate you," I said, brushing a tear off her cheek. "It'd kill me." She backed slowly away from me, towards the kitchen door.

"I-I," she said, covering her mouth as though to hold back sobs. "I have to go," she said, before she turned and ran. I heard the front door slam shut and I collapsed against the kitchen counter. I fell into the fetal position and shook.

The next morning, I woke up to find Dylan and Hayley sitting on the foot of my bed.

"I called in the cavalry," he explained.

"I heard you got in a fight with Rose," she said.

"I heard it," Dylan said.

"So everyone heard," I said. Dylan nodded. "She's right. Why don't I hate her?" I asked.

"Because you love her," Hayley said.

"Gee, thanks," I said. She patted me on the foot. "She knows about Lily," I said. "I accidentally told her."

"I heard," Dylan said. Right. Fuck.

"Hey, what's going on?" James asked slowly from the doorway. "Where's Rose?" I sat bolt upright and ran out of the room. I dashed across the hall and wrenched open her door. The room was barren except for the furniture. A piece of paper lay on the bed. I snatched it up and saw it was for me.

_Scorpius,_

_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye. I can't stay here and watch you destroy yourself on my behalf. I'm sorry I broke your heart… I'm sorry I don't love you anymore, not like that. Not enough to count. A little part of me will always love you, always, but at least for now, that little part is telling me that the best thing I can do for you is leave you alone. Let you try to get on with your life. Maybe find a nice girl who isn't me, who'll treat you properly for once. If you think you can ever forgive me, I'd be thrilled to hear it. I don't expect it to be soon. But please be in touch. I'm sorry you can't even hate me for what I did. I'm going to apologize to Lily and then I'm going to take some time to figure out who I am, since I don't really know anymore. I've gotten so far away from who I used to be. But, Scorpius – Scor – I'll always be here. _

_Goodbye, _

_Rosie_

I dropped the letter as I felt my chest constrict, collapsing in on itself. I sat down on the floor and found I was unable to move.

"Scorpius," Hayley said, sounding worried, grabbing my hand. Dylan grabbed the other. "What's happened?"

"She's-she- she's"- I said, struggling to breathe. "She's gone."

**A/N: Never the ending... Don't worry. Yes, it will have a happy ending. Sorry that this chapter is... well... the way it is. **

**Review, Flame, Cuss me out... Sort of expecting the last two**


	16. Real Life: Every Day Is a Struggle

**A/N: Did you guys know you could only have fifteen documents at a time? I was shocked... Anyways... First song since seventh year that I actually had planned in the beginning. Not a chapter I really planned, though. So yeah. Read, Review, Hate me... Whatever you choose. **

**Mousie**

**Chapter 13: Every Day Is a Struggle**

"_My liver hates you for walking out on us, my kidneys drowning in a pool of a long lost love. I stole your perfume to spray in my room. You will always be here. So much for the past year, I poured it down the drain with all the alcohol and pain I got from your eyes, oh your eyes. I'm burning out my bedside and I'm rotting out my inside slowly" (Every Day is a Struggle, Senses Fail)_

The rest of the week was full of nothing but going through the motions of life, pretending I was okay, drinking myself half to death. I don't know why she thought it would hurt me less to have her gone. Maybe she thought it would make it possible for me to move on. As if moving on from Rose is even an option. I'm way too far gone.

A week passed and Al gently suggested that Vladimir take Rose's old room, which he did with trepidation, apparently worried I was going to eat him alive. I won't lie. I considered it, but then decided the cannibalism charges would end badly for my career. So I didn't. It would have been nice to take my irascible anger out on someone though.

It had only been a week when the first letter got here.

* * *

Scorpius,

I considered not writing to you directly, but I figured that would suck worse. I know it probably hurts to hear from me. But so much is happening. I'm in France, visiting Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. I can never see myself living here but it's nice to visit. So how're things back in the sunny old UK? Give my love to everyone, even Vladimir, strange though he may be.

Sincerely,

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Yeah, it would suck worse if you wrote to everyone but me. Still sort of sucks though. I can't believe you left without really saying goodbye. I'm still a little mad at you for that. Of course, I can't hate you. I'm not capable of it. I'm not my father. I'm glad France is nice. There's nothing interesting going on here. Job is a job. It's busy and time consuming, and therefore great, since it means I don't have to think about you. I'm working on a project with Dylan. It might be good, although I think my boss is getting a little fed up with me, since I won't tell him what it is.

Al, Dylan, Will and Vlad send their love back. So do I.

Love,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

France was nice, but I'm not there anymore. I've gone to Spain. It's quite sunny. I think I'm going to stay through Halloween next weekend and then move on. I'll probably come home for Christmas, but then I'm going to go traveling again. It's quite nice, not having obligations. I go where I want to and move on whenever I'd like. You should try it some time. I think I'm going to go to Italy next. I've always wanted to eat authentic Italian pizza. After that, I dunno where I'm going to go. I imagine it will be somewhere warm, since it's got to be getting chilly there. I'm glad your job is good, and good luck with whatever your project is.

Love to everyone,

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Happy late Halloween. I suppose this means you're in Italy now, unless you've moved on from there too. I would try the travelling thing, except, knowing me, I'd fall off a cliff into the Mediterranean and never be heard from again. That would be sort of nice now that I think about it…Erm… Sorry. I don't really mean that. Just, work is getting sort of hectic. All of a sudden I find myself getting job offers from a lot of different magazines and newspapers. Some of them aren't even in England! Who would have thought it? Me, an international journalist. And here all I want is to go sit somewhere quiet in the countryside with a quill, stack upon stack of parchment and write a few books. But no. Even the Quibbler's hitting me up with job offers. I don't understand. It wasn't that good of an article… Not sure if you saw it. Dylan took the photographs for it. Using my new star power, I got him promoted as well. I've got my own office now! It's quite nice. Not sure if you saw my article over there in the mainland. If you're curious, I can send you a copy.

Love from everyone,

Scor

* * *

Scor!

Oh, holy mother of Merlin! Of course I saw your article! It's everywhere over here in Italy. Of course, it took me a really long time to find one in English. Who would have thought it? The Prime Minister, the Minister for Magic _and_ the President of the United States! How on earth did you figure that out? And do tell Dylan the pictures were great. I mean, wizards running the country from all sides… If the Muggles knew…

Love,

Rosie

* * *

Rosie,

It took a while to figure it out. And it was probably illegal, but it's still actual evidence that can't be ignored. I mean, if you were the Muggle Prime Minister, and you were also a wizard, you'd have one hell of a time covering it up too. It just took some time to wait for him to slip up. Dylan got the picture of him apparating into his bedroom from across the street. Just wait. Next the Chancellor of the Exchequer is going to turn out to be one as well… Wouldn't that be hilarious? I'm sure Dylan accidentally snapped enough pictures of Number 11 rather than Number 10 we could write a fully illustrated book…

Anyways, it's almost Christmas. I'm sort of hoping you come home, but honestly, I sort of hope you stay away long enough that I can try to get over you. I doubt there's enough time in the world for me to ever really get over you. And I know that hurts to hear, but I really can't be bothered. I do miss laughing with you though. Vlad's getting nervous. He has midterms soon. So does Al, for that matter. Will, however, is thrilled because Alice is going to be coming home for the holidays, and by home, I don't mean the Leaky Cauldron, I mean Will's room… Of course, you should realise that Vlad has stopped sleeping on the couch and now lives in your room. Frank sleeps on the couch most nights. He's gotten a job at the Potions shop downstairs, along with Will. Maybe they'll buy it and we won't have to pay rent anymore…

Well, bye for now.

Scor

* * *

Scor,

I will be home for Christmas. And either I'll kick Frank off the couch or kick Vlad out of his room. My room, I mean. Erm… that's odd. Perhaps I'll stick with removing Frank, who'll probably want to be with Lily anyways. I bet he can't wait for June. You sound cheerful. Maybe it's the success at life and your job. Makes me wish I had a job. Er, no. I take that back. Well, I'll see you in a week!

Rosie

* * *

That week came a little too quickly for me to really get the chance to adjust, because then all of a sudden, she was there in the doorway, all tan and beautiful and I'm right back to the way I was before she left. FUCK.

"Rose!" Lily exclaimed from the couch, at which point she bounded up and hugged her. Lily and Frank have been sharing residence on the couch since term let out for Hogwarts. Neville and Hannah seem to be in a bit of emotional wreck state since Alice and Frank seem to have moved in with us.

"Five guys living alone together, and the house is still in one piece?" Rose joked.

"Yeah, ha ha," Dylan said, walking into the living room to hug her. "It's because two of us are gay," he said. "I swear none of the rest of these idiots knows how to clean anything worth shit."

"I can get blood out of clothes," Al said defensively, joining us.

"Yes, but you're counted among the gay number," Dylan said.

"Oh, right," he said. "Hey, Rose." He hugged her. Why am I just standing here like an idiot?

"Your hair is longer." It sounded like my voice, but I don't really think I said it. I mean, I felt my lips move, but that's not what was supposed to come out. I mean, she's the girl I love, I haven't seen her in over four months (which is the longest I've gone without seeing Rose since I met her) and the last time we talked face to face we got in a fight, which finished with her fleeing the country. And the first thing I say is 'your hair is longer'. I think I might be sick in the head.

"Yes, hair does that," she said kindly. "I actually need to have it cut"-

"Don't," I said. Who is this person and what has he done with my tongue? "I like it long," I said.

"Thanks," she said, sounding somewhat uncertain. I grunted in a non-committal way.

"Rose," said the dark Bulgarian accent from up the hall.

"Vladimir," she replied.

"Rose!" Will and Alice exclaimed, tackling her. She laughed.

"Hi," she said. "I've missed you guys too!" she said. The next day, the lot of us (Rose, Dylan, Will, Al, Frank, Lily, Alice, Vladimir and myself) transferred ourselves to the Burrow. We were met there by the entire Weasley family, various spouses, Luna and Rolf Scamander, Neville and Hannah, Andromeda Tonks and… my parents?

"Mum, Dad?" I asked in confusion. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're just here for dinner tonight," Dad said. "Aunt Andromeda invited us."

"I asked Molly's permission first of course," Andromeda said, hugging me. I rather like my great-aunt at times.

"They're here on probation, though," Ron said, hugging his daughter.

"Don't worry, Weasel- Ron," Dad said. "We won't get up to anything."

"Good, Ferre- Malf- Draco," Ron said. Grandma Weasley laughed.

"But won't this put us up to 43 people?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes," Arthur Weasley said, coming out of the kitchen. "Some of you lot will be sleeping in the den. And the kitchen. We'll see if we can't convince Gabby to sleep in the scullery…"

"We've got all the married folk sharing rooms, and Charlie of course. And then, boys, you'll be in the kitchen in sleeping bags, and girls you'll be in the den," Grandma Weasley said.

"Wait! Since we're married, does that mean we get to be in a room?" Hayley asked excitedly from the door, where she, James and Fred had arrived.

"Against my better judgment," Grandma Weasley said. "But you're sharing with Teddy and Victoire, so nothing funny!"

"Never," James said solemnly.

"Like hell," Fred replied. Hayley and James hit him upside the head. I laughed and hugged them. Turns out, Hayley and I actually are related (knew the blonde had to come from somewhere). Apparently my dad's grandfather had a secret love affair in his early life, and Hayley is the descendant of that. So, she's something like my third cousin. It's all very weird. We found that out sometime in the fall, when her mother mentioned being the granddaughter of Abraxas Malfoy, isn't that funny they have the same name, so we looked into it, and it turned out to be the same Abraxas Malfoy.

That night, I lay awake in my sleeping bag underneath the kitchen table (Al and Dylan were on top of it) when I heard whispering from the den where the girls were sleeping. I shut my eyes and tried harder to listen. I couldn't make anything out. Knowing it was wrong, I poked through Fred's bag until I came across what I was looking for. I pulled out the flesh colored string and fed it under the door between the two rooms, sticking the other end in my ear.

"-not going to wait around for you forever, Rose," Lily's voice said. "Someday, you're going to look up and he really will have moved on."

"But"- Rose said.

"Rose, I can't explain why he's held on this long. If you keep fucking around with him, you're really going to lose him," Lily said. Oh, god. She's talking about me… "You're content to not tell him you love him so long as you know he's still waiting for you. And it's stupid, Rose. And, this one's been bothering me for a while, and I wouldn't ask, except that I know you know, how the hell did you manage to get up out of his bed after ravaging him?"

"Are you referring to his heart or his body?" Rose asked.

"Body," Lily said. Rose sighed.

"It was difficult, I'll give you that. It was sort of like I couldn't stop myself. The words kept spilling out and I didn't want to say them, but I did and he tried to stop me but I wouldn't let him… He cried, Lil," she said softly. Yeah, Rose. You're the only girl who has ever made me cry. You, my dad and a few bludgers I didn't quite hit out of the way. But those only made me cry when I broke my leg. And that wasn't really crying. It was more, a tear. I'm not really that much of a pansy…

"Rose, do you know how many girls would kill to be you?" Lily asked. "You're the first person Scorpius Malfoy ever slept with and you're the only one to ever make him cry. You can't take the first one back."

"I know," Rose said. "I'm just… I'm not… I can't. I'm not ready to settle down. I don't think I ever was. I think back at Hogwarts I wanted to be with him forever, but at the same time I didn't want to be one of those girls who gets married straight out of Hogwarts and doesn't take the time to live life first. I mean, when Teddy and Victoire did it I thought it was the most romantic thing in the world, but… but people change, Lily. I don't want the 2.5 kids and the white picket fence. I want adventure, and excitement… passion."

"Are you saying it was never passionate with Scorpius? Because if you say that, I will hit you," Lily said.

"It was, don't get me wrong, but… I… I was just scared of watching my life go by from behind a glass window," Rose said. "I _am_ scared of watching my life go by behind a window," she said.

"Look at my brother!" Lily said. "He got married at the age of nineteen, and their lives aren't boring or conventional… I mean, come on! James works for Uncle Charlie in Romania!"

"I know, Lily. It's just… I know that the moment I'm back with Scorpius, life is average again," Rose said. What? I'm average now?

"Rose, there is nothing, _nothing_, average about that boy," Lily said. Thanks, Lily. "You know, you would have been the only girl he ever touched. And you passed that up and turned him into a drunk and a man whore. I mean, for my sake, I'm glad you broke up with him because that boy is a god between the sheets, but for his… you're a bitch. He's so in love with you and you can't even handle that," Lily said.

"Hey! I tried to"-

"To what? Seduce him on his birthday? He doesn't want sex from you Rose," Lily said. Well, that's not entirely true. "He wants you to love him again." Okay, that's definitely true. "I can't imagine why…"

"That's not fair, Lily," Rose said. They were trying to keep their conversation down, because it was nearing three in the morning.

"Yes it is, Rose. You saw what it did to me when Jesse did that to me, and then you turned around and did the same thing to one of the sweetest, most fucked up boys around. How it's even possible he can still look at you, let alone love you, is beyond me." I heard the rustling of a sleeping bag.

"Where are you going?" Rose demanded.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Lily said, and I heard footsteps, and shuffled out of view of the door. The door swung open. I knew Rose couldn't see me, but I tried to shrink anyways.

"Lily?" Rose said quietly, but in a carrying whisper so Lily would hear her from the door.

"What, Rose?" Lily shot back, clearly pissed.

"You're right."

"I know," Lily said, before closing the kitchen door. "So, Scorpius. How much of that did you hear?" I cringed from my spot under the table.

"From 'not going to wait around forever'," I muttered sheepishly. I saw Lily nod in the light from the moon in the kitchen window.

"So how much did I get right?" she asked.

"All of it," I said. She briefly touched my hair, before searching out Frank's sleeping bag and climbing in with him. Shit birthday because of Rose. Shit Christmas because of Rose. Shit life because of Rose. Why the hell don't I hate her?


	17. Real Life: Through Glass

**A/N: And I think this chapter will make this officially my longest story! It will have the most words, the most chapters... the most. And this chapter is entirely letters between everyone. well, not everyone. Just Scor, Rose, Hayley, and Vlad. Oh. And the first three letters addressed to Rose were drafts he wrote that he never sent. **

**Read and review! Oh. And once you get to the end, please don't kill me. **

**Chapter 14: Through Glass**

"_I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time is passed. Oh, god it feels like forever. But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head" (Through Glass, Stone Sour)_

Scorpius,

Lily told me you heard our conversation on Christmas Eve. I suppose I owed it to you to tell you those things sooner. It… it all felt permanent. And I'm not ready for permanent. Someday I will be. That day isn't today, which is why I left yesterday. I'm in Greece right now. It's really beautiful here. You'd like it, I think. So long as you didn't go cliff diving. I think I'm going to be here for a few weeks before I go and see Uncle Charlie and James and Hayley. I'll be there some time in February. After that I think I'll go to Germany, and maybe Hungary before that. I'm considering going to Russia at some point. What do you think?

Love to everyone,

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Fuck you.

Rose,

I hate

Rose,

I hate you being across the continent. I hate that you can't tell me these things face to face. I hate that you have commitment issues. Because that was permanent. You and me, that was forever. But because you're a commitment phobic ho

* * *

Rose,

Yes, I think I would like Greece. It's warm there. It's Valentine's Day here. My plans involve introducing Vlad to a girl, since I don't feel he's ever actually touched one. I then plan on taking a girl back to the apartment and waking up with a bad hangover, but this is not a new Valentine's Day routine for me. You probably know that by now. So what about you? Any hot, hunky Grecian blokes checking you out? Please don't actually answer that.

All your plans sound good. You should go to Russia, drink the Vodka and then tell me if theirs is better than ours. If it is, I might immigrate.

When you get to Romania, say hi to your Uncle Charlie for me, and James and Hayley of course. She keeps hinting they have big news, so either she made it onto the Holly Head Harpies or she's pregnant. Well, goodbye for now.

Yours, always.

Scorpius

O

Scorpius,

Valentine's Day was uneventful here. I'm sorry it took me so long to write. It's almost St. Patrick's Day. I stayed in Greece a bit longer than I'd thought I was going to. I couldn't leave the baklava. Or the spanakopita. Or the gyros. I just couldn't leave the food. I swear I've gotten fat.

Anyways, I'm off to Romania as I write. I'm taking a muggle train. It's quite fun. We're going through Bulgaria right now. They're a lot closer than I thought, Romania and Bulgaria. Bucharest seems to be practically on the border. Of course, I'm going to the Carpathian Mountains, not Bucharest, but still… You get the idea. After that I think I will go to Russia. I'll send you a bottle of Vodka. And I'll ask Hayley which it is, if she doesn't tell you herself.

Always,

Rose

O

Vladimir,

I'm on a train going through Bulgaria right now, so naturally, I thought of you. How's your Auror training going? And when do you come back here? The countryside is beautiful. Sadly, I'm not staying, I'm going on to Romania. But I feel like perhaps I should come back here when you come home, and you can show me around. It looks like a fascinating place.

Anyways, I realise this letter is a little out of the blue, but hey. When in Rome…

Rose

O

Rose,

I return to Bulgaria in May. You wouldn't perhaps be unbusy then, would you? Bulgaria is quite nice in May. We can go to the Black Sea. Then I will have to figure out what to do with my education, but you'll be welcome to stay as long as you like. My father specified that I train to be Auror, but not that I be. I'm sorry if my written English is terrible like my spoken English.

Thank you for writing me,

Vladimir

P.S. I do not understand the Rome comment. I thought you were in Bulgaria.

O

Rose,

Valentine's Day went okay here. I think Vlad got laid, but he hasn't said anything. St. Patty's Day was celebrated by my boss (although how much longer it takes for me to outrank him is slowly becoming less of a question and more of an eventuality) showing up at work with five different kegs of Guinness. I don't think I've ever drunk that much beer before in my entire life, and this is me talking. And you're not fat, Rose. You don't get fat. Even that one time when you spent a whole week eating just chocolate to see if it would make you fat. And it didn't, remember? You didn't gain a single pound. So I don't believe you. That was sort of the point of that small rant. Please do get Hayley to tell me what's going on. She keeps refusing. And thanks for sending me the Vodka. I'll thank you in advance, since I have this feeling I'll drink quite a lot of it when it gets here. And then I'll be in no state to write you back. So, yes. Thank you. Give my best to everyone in the mountains.

Yours, always.

Scorpius

O

Scorpius,

You were right on both accounts. Hayley's letter should reach you sometime later today. The Carpathians are beautiful, but the random loud bursts of fire from the dragon enclosures are quite off putting. Every time it happens, James and Charlie don't even notice, but they're both covered quite liberally in burns by this point. You should see James. He's half charcoal. And he loves it. I've never understood him, but now he makes even less sense. Hayley sighs in irritation whenever the dragons roar. I think she's quite ready to return to England. She says she's tired of having to learn to be a Healer, since all she wants to do is play Quidditch and raise children. I told her she should switch places with Al. She didn't seem to find that as funny as Uncle Charlie did.

Yes, so I'm going to Russia next. I'll be there by April Fool's Day. And then I'm going to go to Germany. And then I'm going to Bulgaria! I'm going with Vladimir. He's going to show me around, since he's going home in May. He told you that right?

Always,

Rose

O

Vladimir,

May is perfect. And the Black Sea sounds great. Can one swim in it? Or is it full of jelly fish? Because I hate jelly fish. They remind me too much of a story my Uncle Harry told me once when I was little (well, ten) about this creepy underground lake and all these dead things. And they reminded me of jelly fish in my imaginings and as such, I can't stand them.

And your written English is great. So is your spoken English for that matter. I mean, come on. You're going to school where all they speak is English and you think it's possible for you to not speak it wonderfully?

Rose

P.S. It's just an expression. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Except it should have been, when in Bulgaria, write your Bulgarian friend… but. Yes. It makes less sense now than it did in the beginning I think.

O

Scor!

Alright, I'm sorry I've been keeping details from you. Well, I'm coming back to England! In, like, seven months. And then I'm staying for a while! Or, at least for the Quidditch season. Because, I made it! I'm on the team! I am officially a Holly Head Harpy. Victory! I guess I just catch the snitch really well… Continuing along that vein (the 'catching the snitch' vein), bigger news! I'm going to be a mother. Yes, me. A mother. Who would have thought it, right? More in, who knew James had it in him? It occurs to me that could be taken horribly out of context and made into a sexual joke, but I really don't care. I'm too happy. Rose was here, by the way. I'm sure you know that since she wrote you, but she's also writing to that Bulgarian fellow living with you lot. He seems quite enthused with the idea of spending time alone with her in his native country. I'm sure she told you this already (because if she didn't I'll kick her ass, and since I'm pregnant, James will kill her if she hits back).

Love you, cousin/adopted family member,

Hayley

O

Rose,

I got Hayley's letter. She seems really happy.

So… Vlad's go the hots for you, huh? Can't say I blame him. You're very persuasive and seductive when you want to be. Not trying to sound bitter here, but I know that from personal experience. Maybe if I hadn't listened to you, we'd still be together. Hah. Wouldn't that be ironic. Thanks for the vodka. I've only had one shot so far- whoops- two now. Half of it's on the paper, the second shot. Half of the second shot is on the paper. You see that though. That's why the letters are all blurry. I'm not so drunk my letters are running into each other. I feel like I'm going to regret writing this letter when I wake up tomorrow, that is if I remember what I said.

Well, I hope you and Vladdy have a great time in Bulgaria. Did you know the Black Sea is absolutely full of jellyfish? They're all slimy and gross and remind you of the inferiouses Harry Potter told you about when you were ten. My dad had to make one of those once you know. And my cousin-ish person (he's dead now) is one! Yeah! He tried to get into whatever was in there and they ate him and now he's one of them. At least, that's what Dad told me. Regulus Black or something was his name. I'm at three shots now. You know what? While you're with Vladdy in Bulgaria, or Vladdy's in you in Bulgaria or whateverthefuck it is you two are doing over there, I hope he fucks you up as bad as you fucked me up. Then maybe you'd realise that everything that's wrong with me that scares you, like me being a whore and a drunk and – whoops, more on the paper- it's all your fault. I dunno think I woulda ever looked crosseyed at a bottle of Firewhiskey if you hadn't done what you did to me. But I guess since your daddy and mommy and uncle and aunt smashed all the timeturners we can't go back and fix that now can we? Some mistakes we can't fix. You might thinks its childish that I'm still blaming you for everything wrong with me when what you did was …. Fuck… it was two and a half years ago. Why does it still hurt? Why do I still love you? Why are the letters changing colors? Why can't I hate you? Why can't you love me? Why did I drink so much…

Love you until there's a tombstone somewhere with my name on it, and you're under the one next to me. It. Under the one next to it. Hell. Maybe we should share a coffin.

Scorpius

O

Rose,

I apologize greatly for whatever happened to the letter I wrote last night. I tried to thank you for the vodka in advance so I wouldn't do something stupid like try to thank you for the vodka, while drinking it. However, I think that's what I did. Please disregard everything in the last letter. I don't remember what was in it, but I think it probably should just be burned. I've had to borrow Al's owl to send this. Vladimir would have you know he's leaving tomorrow. And to think… I'm actually going to miss him.

Sorry again for whatever I said.

Yours, always.

Scorpius

P.S. oh. And happy nineteenth.

O

Hayley,

Congratulations on both accounts! I'm so happy for you. When you come back to England, you will be bringing James and your child, right? Oh, if only my grandfather could see this. A Malfoy (by blood if not name) married to a Potter and having his child. Hah. Almost makes me wish the old bastard was still alive. Ah, he's probably turning over in his grave anyways. Nice happy thoughts, wouldn't you say?

Anyways, I think I've done something stupid. I wrote a letter to Rose last night while I was completely shitfaced and I think I may have said some bad things. But I don't remember what I said. There's a good chance she'll hate me forever for whatever it is I said. If she can read it. You've seen my handwriting when I'm drunk. It's not pretty. She and Vladimir are meeting up in Bulgaria right about now, I'd imagine. God, I hate him for it.

Other news! I think Will might be moving out once Alice graduates in June. I think they might be moving in together. It could be interesting… Two empty rooms. I don't know how that's going to work… Well, either he's moving out or she's moving in.

Oh! And tell James happy birthday from me. And, happy early birthday to you. I can't believe we're all already twenty (well, almost).

Scorpius

O

Scorpius,

I'm going to answer your drunken letter because it has much more interesting assertions than the sober one. Sorry it's taken so long to reply. I know it's been months. I'm sure you thought I've decided to hate you and wasn't going to talk to you ever again. But, no. I'm talking. We were just down by the sea for a while, and there wasn't any time. It's quite nice here, by the way. And, yes it is full of jelly fish. Or, at least, it is one morning and then they're gone the next. It's quite interesting.

Firstly, I am not sleeping with Vlad. We're just friends. Really. I promise.

On the other hand… in a way, I sort of feel like I deserve to have someone fuck me up. And that that way, when we're both broken we can fix each other and be in love again. And I know it's my fault you're the way you are now. That's the part that scares me. I suppose it's sort of like I'm a young child who figures out they can do magic and creates a zombie and is scared of the zombie because they had too much power and used it, but now they can't use that same power to fix it. (Thank your dad for telling me what a zombie is, by the way). I realise that's a horrible analogy, but then again, maybe it isn't.

About why it still hurts… I think I'm not the person to answer that.

The letters were changing colors because you were just that drunk.

You can't hate me because you're still in love with me. Actually, that's probably why it hurts.

And it's not that I don't love you, or that I can't. At, least, I don't think that's it. It's more that … it's more that I'm scared of loving you the same way you love me and ending up a drunken whore. Erm… that sounds bad.

And don't you think sharing a coffin would be awfully cramped?

Rose

P.S. thanks for the birthday wishes. Same to you. Hope this year is better than you last. Which was my fault. And I apologize.

O

Rose,

I wasn't kidding. I really don't remember what my letter said. It seems fascinating. And I sort of think you should date Vladimir. He's a nice enough bloke. Could be fun while it lasts, right?

And I found your zombie analogy quite amusing.

Do you remember Amanda Jenkins? She's that girl that used to hit on Dylan before he came out. She seems really nice. She just got a job at the Prophet. She's very sweet. She's one of the few girls in our year I didn't sleep with. Can't believe I missed one. Well, I suppose that's no longer true – erm, well. Anyways. Uh… Yeah. So, sorry about whatever my letter said.

And yes, one coffin would be rather uncomfortable wouldn't it? Did I really suggest that? Huh…

Scor

O

Who are you and what have you done with Scorpius Malfoy? Since when do you suggest I date other people, since when do you talk about girls with names? And what's no longer true?

And yes, you suggested we share a coffin. And since when do you not sign your letters 'yours, always'? What is happened to you?

A very, very puzzled Rose.

O

Rosie!

Oh, oh my god I'm sorry this reply took so long. Can you believe it's been almost a year since we've seen each other? It's unbelievable that is! You have to come for Christmas! Your mum, dad and grandmum will kill you if you don't anyways. You could at least stop by to see an old friend.

Oh, your letter made me out to be such a cad! All girls have names, Rosie. Don't be silly. You're good at that though, aren't you? The being silly.

Oh! Guess who've gone and moved in? Alice, Frank and Lily! Frank and Lily took your/Vlad's old room. Alice is of course staying with Will. It's a little weird with eight people living here and all. I don't think the kitchen is big enough for three women… Well, three women and Al. He's quite the cook these days.

Ah, yes. Hayley, James and Violette (their adorable daughter. Have you met her yet?) have stopped around for tea and say hi. Well, Violette gurgles towards the quill. She seems to like the pretty colors.

Anyways, we need to stop going a year before we see each other. It's really quite unseemly.

See you at Christmas!

Scor

O

Hayley,

Since, according to Scor, you're in England and you might, just might, give me a straight answer. What the fuck happened to Scorpius? I mean, it's great that he seems happy, but that's just it. He seems happy. What on earth is going on? He hasn't been happy since, well, since he was dating me. And who the hell is the third woman in the house? He only mentioned Lily and Alice living there! I ask you instead of Lily since you've always been close with him (he is your family after all) and Lily's still sort of mad at me for last Christmas. Please tell me what's going on. I'm so confused.

Rose

P.S. Say hi to Violette (I just love her name by the way) and James for me.

O

Rose.

I'm most definitely not the one to tell you this. But I will, since she's absolutely beyond irritating and I can't stand her worth a snit. You know in those muggle movies where there's always the stupid blonde girl that everyone hates? I realise that sounds somewhat hypocritical coming from me, since I'm blonde myself, but you know the type I'm talking about? Sort of like, you take Dominique and subtract personality and add Fiona Finnegan?

Well, okay, I can say one good thing about her. Only one. Scor is happy for the first time in almost three years, as you mentioned. But he shouldn't be happy like this. I swear I can see his brain cells dying every single minute she's around. Ignorance is not bliss. I'm concerned, Rose. I'm really concerned. The worst part is, I know he doesn't love her.

Oh. Oh dear Merlin. You still don't know what I'm talking about. Rose, I think Scorpius is about to become engaged. It needs to stop before it can get there. You know me, Rose. You know I would never in a million years do anything to purposefully damage anyone in my family, but that if stopping them from making the worst mistake of their life mean hurting them a little, that I'd do it. I need your help. I need you home now. Now, Rose. Or Scorpius as we know him will disappear behind her vapidness. Oh bullocks, it's catching. 'Vapidness' isn't a word… Rose I need, you and I'm talking now. Now, for the love of Merlin, no scratch that. For the love of Scorpius, because I know you still care about him.

Help me!

Hayley


	18. Rose: Burn it to the Ground

**A/N: So… Uh, remember in the first chapter when I said there would be one chapter that was in a different POV than Scorpius? This would be it. And I'm sorry it's random, and that the last chapter was just letters. But I needed time to pass and I needed to get certain things moving. **

**So, read, review, flame, scream, curse, cuss… **

**Chapter 15: Burn it to the Ground**

"_Well, it's midnight, damn right. We're wound up too tight, I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me. Oh that shit makes me batshit crazy" (Burn it to the Ground, Nickelback)_

I walked up the familiar stairs with some trepidation. Who the hell was this girl that Scorpius was possibly trying to become engaged to? Why am I jealous? Well, I mean, I'm not really jealous, am I? I just… I worry about him. I know that everything that's wrong with him is my fault, and all that, but he was never like this before, even when he was with me. It scares me, quite frankly.

I knocked with my heart pounding loudly. I heard a girl yell "I'll get it!" and the door swung open. Amanda Jenkins, a Hufflepuff from my year, was standing there. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still seeming shocked.

"ROSE!" yelled a great many voices and I heard thundering footsteps before Al, Dylan, Will, Frank, Lily, Alice and Scorpius bounded into the living room and all tried to hug me at once. I blinked in shock.

"Hi," I said quietly, trying to take in all the people I hadn't seen in a year. Al looked clean cut (but so would you if you were a newly inundated Healer), Dylan looked as crazy as ever, because let's face it, the boy – erm, man, has always looked a little insane. Frank looked like he always did. Lily was regarding me with cool indifference (I suppose I expected that). Will looked ecstatic, as did Alice. But really, the only person I saw was Scorpius. He hadn't grown (Thank Merlin… 6'4" is extreme enough for anyone), but he seemed to carry himself taller, seemed to be smiling more than looking depressed. His bright blue eyes twinkled at me still. They've always twinkled at me, even when he wanted so badly to hate me. His crazy blonde hair was sticking out in all directions, like it always did. At least that hasn't change. He grinned widely at me.

"Your hair got longer," he said, grinning at me. It was true. It probably reached my mid back now.

"Hair does that," I said, smiling at him. I flung myself into his arms and held on a little longer than was polite. He's always smelled good. Someone cleared their throat in an angry way.

"It's okay, Manda. She's just a friend," Scorpius said consolingly. "Uh, Rose, this is my girlfriend, Amanda Jenkins. You remember her from Hogwarts," he said, gesturing that we shake hands. I did so, hating myself as I did. If the plan Hayley and I had worked, she'd be walking back through that front door for the last time by the end of the week.

"Pleasure," Amanda said, glaring at me. I smiled winningly at her. She sneered and walked away from the door towards Alice.

"We'll go get dinner together," Alice said. As they walked into the kitchen I could have sworn I heard Amanda say, "I think my owl is reading my diary." I blinked at the place she'd just disappeared in confusion.

"Yes, she actually did just say that," Dylan said quietly. "And she meant every word." I blinked in shock at the spot. I raised my eyebrow at Scorpius. He shrugged.

"She's not the brightest bulb," he admitted.

"So I gather," I replied. "So, do you outrank your boss yet?"

"Boss?" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Fuck!" Al exclaimed suddenly. "Work! Glad you're here, Rosie!" he yelled, grabbing his jacket and disapparating with a crack.

"All grown up and responsible," Dylan said in a mock serious voice. "Man after my own heart…"

"Good thing he's got it," Frank said. Dylan shrugged. "Anyways, Al is right. Work. Oi! Will!"

"Yeah, I heard you, I heard you," Will said, joining Frank by the door. "Bye, honey," he said to Alice, kissing her, before disapparating.

"Bye," Lily said, kissing Frank, who disapparated after Will.

"I guess they don't work at the Potions shop anymore," I mused.

"Oh! Yeah. No. They bartend the Leaky," Lily said.

"Yeah. Mum told them to 'man up' and 'join the family business' and their response was a sort of joint 'dear god don't make me teach herbology' so they bartend," Alice explained. I snickered.

"I take it your Mum's retired?" I asked.

"Nah, not quite. She works mornings," Alice said. "Have a sandwich." We all took one and sat down.

"Did you know cats are just gay kneazles?" Amanda asked suddenly. I blinked at her in confusion as a short silence descended over the table. Then the conversation picked back up normally. All through dinner I noticed Scorpius looking at me out of the corner of his eye whenever he'd laugh, or start thinking, or be about to start a sentence. So the plan we've cooked up might not be too difficult to do.

"So how's Vlad?" Dylan asked suddenly. I started.

"He's fine, I guess," I said. "I don't really know… I've been staying in Varna. He lives farther up in the hills." Scorpius seemed really interested in my answer. "I do see him occasionally though, and he seems really happy to be back home."

"So you didn't take me up on my advice," Scorpius said. I smiled in a small way at him.

"I left the day after I got your letter. I wouldn't have had time," I said truthfully. Not that I'm all together too interested in dating Vlad.

"Why do you keep looking at her? We all have faces!" Amanda said.

"I haven't seen her in a year," Scorpius said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Okay," Amanda said, grabbing everyone's plates and dragging them into the kitchen.

"So, you never answered my question about your boss," I said. The way he was staring at me made me uncomfortable. Of course, he has every right to make me uncomfortable.

"Oh. Right. I head up the journalism department these days. So, technically, the Editor is still my boss, but I'm more of the people person," he said. "I manage all the articles we get and decide which ones are actually worthwhile and which are just crap before the editor gets them. And I get to write," he added. "Which is my favourite part." I smiled at him. There was a crash from the kitchen. All of the people who lived there sighed.

"I suppose it's my turn," Lily said, glaring at me as she stood up as though all this were my fault. She slammed the kitchen door behind her.

"Is she really still mad at me for last Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "Hey, Alice do you want to"-

"You don't have to. We'll go to the pub," Scorpius said, standing up, and offering me his hand.

"I tried," Dylan said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you did," Scorpius said. "You failed, but…"

"You're touching her," Amanda said from the kitchen doorway.

"It's just a hand," Scorpius said.

"Okay, well, I'm leaving for my parents' house in an hour!" she called. Wow. Better luck than we could possibly have hoped for. "I'll be back late!" Or not so much.

"Bye," Scorpius said, kissing her lightly.

"Bye," she said. Scorpius and I walked out into the hallway and he closed the door before grabbing my hand and apparating us away. We landed in an alley.

"I thought we were just going to the pub," I said.

"If you really think I'm going to catch up with you in the presence of two of my flatmates, you are sorely mistaken," he said, dragging me out of the alley and onto a street full of cars.

"Are we in muggle London?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh," I replied, and he ducked inside the first pub he found. He waved at the barman and sat down at a table. "Here a lot?" I asked. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the table.

"Only every day since Will and Frank took over the Leaky Cauldron," he said.

"Every day?" I asked. "Isn't that a new low for you?" he nodded against the table as the bartender set a pint of beer on the table in front of Scorpius's head.

"And for you, miss?" he asked me, shooting me confused looks.

"Whatever he's having," I said. He returned moments later with my drink.

"It's just…" the bartender said, pausing in his act of leaving. "He never comes here with people."

"I'm an old friend," I said. Scorpius groaned and blindly grabbed for his beer, lifting his head up to drink about half of it in one go. I took a modest sip. "So… How's Amanda, besides an idiot?" I asked. He snorted out a mirthless laugh before drinking more of his beer.

"She's … backwards," he muttered.

"Meaning what?" I asked, concerned.

"She's exactly the opposite of you," he said. "She's, as you so bluntly put it, an idiot, she's blonde, she's… If you are, she isn't," he said. I smiled sadly at him before patting his hand gently.

"Weird sort of reversal, you in a relationship, me single," I said.

"Yeah, weird," he said, finishing off his pint. I offered him mine. "I'm numb, Rose," he said. "I drink every day… I – I'm turning into my Dad," he muttered.

"I wasn't aware your father was a drunk," I said.

"He was for a while," Scorpius said.

"If you dislike being with her so much, why do you stay with her?" I asked. He laughed, looking like he was about to cry. Why is it I'm the only one who ever makes him cry?

"Who else is there?" he asked. "If I'm going to die alone, I might as well do it with someone else," he said.

"Back to the sharing coffins thing?" I asked, deciding not to comment on the faulty logic in his statement. "And besides. You aren't dying anytime soon. You're only twenty," I said.

"Yeah," he said. I looked at my watch. Somehow, we'd managed to be here for more than an hour.

"So where is everyone right now?" I asked.

"Lily and Alice will be at the Leaky Cauldron, Dylan will be sorting the photo archive at the Prophet…" he said. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the pub, throwing a five pound note on the table. Once we were outside I realised night had fallen. Merlin, I love winter. It was only seven. I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. I smiled and lay my head on his chest. I think I want this back… I think I want him back.

I stretched on my toes and gently kissed his cheek. I felt him smile sadly. I shifted a little and ever so softly kissed him. He groaned in what seemed like pain. I ran my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. He responded almost instantly, brushing his hand through my hair and holding me as close as he could. Slowly he started stumbling/walking into the same dark alley we'd apparated into. He held me as hard as he could and turned on the spot, wherein we landed in his bedroom, covered in snow still. Without breaking the kiss, he unzipped my jacket and it dropped to the floor, where his quickly joined it. I kicked off my shoes as he pulled my shirt over my head, finally breaking the kiss. I'd like to say that at that point my conscience caught up with me, but it didn't. As he kissed my neck I unbuttoned his shirt, until it joined mine on the floor. Let me tell you something. That man is unbelievably well built. I traced my hands down his chest to his belt, which I undid quickly, not realizing my jeans were already on the floor. His soon joined them, and we fell backwards on the bed.

Around an hour later, we lay together under the sheet. My head was on his chest, my hand on his far hip, while his hand stroked my back sort of absentmindedly.

"I… I have no idea how in all of hell I managed to get up and leave last time," I said. I pressed a kiss to his chest as stilettoed heels clicked down the hallway. Before either of us could move, the door swung open and Amanda walked in. It took her a full two seconds to figure out what had just happened.

"Just friends?" she asked. "So I suppose since you're just friends with Lily, that means you've slept with her too?" His eyes were closed and he seemed resigned to his fate.

"Well, yes. But not since Hogwarts," he said.

"So, I guess this means we're through?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," Scorpius said quietly.

"Perfect," Amanda said, throwing me a death glare. "I hope you two are happy with each other," she said, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

"She took that surprisingly well," I said.

"Quite honestly, I'm not sure if she really understands what happened," he said. "And as for your earlier statement of how the hell you left…"

"Yes?" I asked. I'm a little curious to see what he has to say.

"You left the same way you're going to this time," he said. Wait. What?

"What?" I asked, a little shocked. "But, I"-

"But you got what you wanted, Rose. I'm no longer in danger of getting involved further with Amanda. So, just like last time, you're going to stand up, and get dressed and ask if we can still be friends. And then I'll ask you to kill me, and you'll close the door," he said, still with his eyes closed.

"Wha"- I spluttered, sitting up.

"Please, Rose," he said. I climbed out of the bed and pulled on my clothes. I stood by the door, trying to stop the tears.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked, reliving with horrible accuracy the first time we'd had this conversation. I stifled a sob. And here I'd come all this way, with the plan, yes it's true, of getting rid of Amanda, and all it took for me to fall back in love with him was kissing him. And now he was throwing me out.

"Of course, Rose," he said in the same tone of voice. I opened the door, not surprised to find I was shaking. "But before you go could you please kill me?" he whispered. I muffled another sob and closed the door behind me. If he wanted me to leave, then fine. I'd leave. I walked out of the front door and grabbed the first pebble I found, transforming it into a portkey. I grabbed it and landed in an empty, snow covered field in Bulgaria. Before I could collapse, shaking onto the snow, I apparated to Vladimir's house. I knocked on the door. It swung inwards and I fell into his arms, and started crying in earnest.

"Rose?" he said in concern.

"I- he-" I drew a breath to try and compose myself. "Do you love me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, seeming panicked.

"Do you love me?" I repeated. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?" he asked. I felt the flicker of a smile cross my face. I shook my head, and, blinking away tears, I kissed him.

**Okay. I hate this chapter. I hate myself for writing this chapter. I hate myself (the last summer version) for making this story the way it is. And I'm never writing in Rose's POV again in this story. And I'm going to timelapse. I know I said I wouldn't but I don't care. In my own defense about this chapter, its 2:40 in the morning... **

**Please kill me for this chapter.**

**Mousie**


	19. Real Life: Waiting

**A/N: In which shit happens and time marches on ("Come back!" Garfield cries). But yeah, this is my longest chapter. The next one will be short. like, really short. and then they'll be twenty four. or at least, he will be. and then things get interesting and then it ends. might actually be tonight. Depends on how much sleep i feel i need before i go to my aunt's house tomorrow. i'm functioning on five hours right now. Could be fun, right?**

**Read, review,**

**Mousie**

**Chapter 16: Waiting**

"_Waiting for this life to change, seems like it's taking me forever and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day. This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever" (Waiting, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) _

"What happened?" Hayley asked from her seat across the table. I groaned and hit my head against it.

"I- we- and Amanda, and then poof," I muttered.

"Please speak in fully formed sentences so that I can try to understand what happened," she said, feeding Violette a spoonful of soup. The little girl clapped excitedly and gurgled, her hair already Weasley red, which was odd, since neither of her parents had red hair. Guess it must skip a generation or something.

"Rose and I slept together. Then Amanda walked in. Then Amanda left. Then Rose left. And it's all my fucking fault," I said.

"Mate?" James asked from the kitchen. "Six month old child." Had I been in a different space of mind, I would have observed that I quite liked their house. It was small and cozy. Hayley shot him a glare and he went back to cooking.

"First off, I figured you slept together. And I knew Amanda left. But Rose leaving was not part of how that should have worked," Hayley said.

"Yeah, well. That's just how my life is, isn't it?" I asked. "She doesn't really care about me. She just wants to keep me sitting around waiting for her until she decides what to do with me, but god forbid I look at another girl seriously while she's off playing house in Bulgaria," I said. It had been two months since the incident and I hadn't heard a word from Rose, which I suppose I deserve. Hayley patted my hand consolingly. "Look at you guys! You're only twenty one and you're successful and married and have a kid and…"

"I'm not successful," James said from the stove. "I'm burnt – OW!" he yelped, causing Violette to drop the spoon she was playing with.

"You okay?" Hayley asked, seeming more amused than concerned.

"Burnt myself," he said.

"On purpose or on accident?" I asked.

"Accident," he said, sucking on his finger.

"You mean to tell me you don't go through burn withdraws?" I asked.

"Ha ha," James said humorlessly, setting down two bowls of soup on the table. "Nah, mate. What you've got to do is write to her. Even if she doesn't write back. Just write. It'll make you feel better," he suggested.

"What the hell do I say?" I asked, choking on the hot soup.

"Anything, mate," he replied.

I started that night when I got home.

O

Rose,

I'm sorry. This time it's me who fucked up. Emotionally, I'm the one who left, not you. Is Bulgaria nice in March? Are you still in Bulgaria?

Erm… yes. So nothing interesting going on here. Work is work. I'm editing now. It's nice. And I've sobered up for the most part. I really only drink in celebration, not that there's much to celebrate. But… yeah. So, I'm sorry, again. I really am.

Yours, always.

Scorpius

O

I waited a month to be sure she wasn't going to reply before sending the next one.

O

Rose,

You didn't reply to my last letter, and that's okay. I didn't really expect you to. I'm thinking about starting my own independent newspaper with Dylan. He's such a good editor and photographer that it wouldn't really be hard. I'd get to write again. And we'd have Hayley contributing Quidditch articles when she could, and most of your family chipping in, too. Granddad Weasley is really excited about the idea and has offered to try and fix us up an old muggle printing press. Charlie and James have offered to give us monthly reports on dragons if we feel like that's something we want to do. I think it's going to happen too. I'm really excited about this.

Happy birthday, by the way. Twenty is a big number. But, yes. I suppose you're off having a grand time on a beach somewhere. It's pissing rain here, but then again, it's April in London. So that's sort of expected.

Talk to you later, if you choose to reply.

Yours, always,

Scorpius.

O

Rose,

So you know what? I've decided that regardless of whether or not you respond, I'm going to send you a letter every month. It'll keep me sane, having someone to answer to, even if that someone doesn't write back. But that I can deal with. All of a sudden, newspapers are looking to interview me and Dylan. We're not entirely sure how to deal with that, since we're normally the ones answering the questions. And you know, we've got staff now! Staff, honest to god! Employees that we hired and pay and it's really strange. One of them is the first person I hired back at the Prophet. He's joined us because he says, and I quote, "you gave me my first job in this biz, so if you think you're getting shot of me any time soon, someone's stuck a unicorn horn where it doesn't go, my friend" (he's a much better writer than a speaker). And also, Jasper Morris (you remember him, he was the guy who did the Romance column back at Hogwarts) is on staff now! And we've got one more photographer, you're never going to believe it, Lily! She takes good pictures too. Who would've thought it, huh?

Well, I've got to go cajole some government official or something,

Yours, always.

Scorpius

O

Rose!

I'm sorry I missed last month's letter. I'm not sure if you actually care, but I do. It's June now. Just got back from Hayley's twenty first birthday party. Violette was wearing a party dress and spent the whole night on Gabby's lap. The whole family was there, except you of course. Your mum looked a little disappointed, but then she got a little bit tipsy and your dad had to take her home before she started muttering to herself. You know how she is. Hugo sends his love and is deliriously happy to be out of Hogwarts. He's come round asking for a job! From me! Who would have thought it? Our staff is growing daily, and so is our readership. We're getting close to being neck-in-neck with the Prophet for subscriptions. I think it's because we tell it like it is, don't pussyfoot around and aren't quite as eccentric as the Quibbler. Oh, bullocks. I've got to go. I've got a meeting with some international carrier or something. James and Charlie are trying to get us into Romania so that they can still read the paper when they're working, and know what to write about. Seems people are greatly fond of our dragons' column. They write it as a sort of serial novel about all the goings on. Gotta go!

Yours, always,

Scorpius.

O

Rose,

I'm sorry. I missed July. There was a bit of a kerfuffle with some muggle journalist who was using magical means to stake someone out, so I was following him, and then … well, it resulted in me being in Mungo's for a while. But, you don't need to know the gory details. The point is, well, actually, there wasn't a point. But we're in Romania! Moving on to France next. Maybe one day we'll make it into Bulgaria and you can yell at me for my horrible editing. We're coming close to putting the Prophet out of business and it's only been six months… Well, that's mostly because their staff has defected. Who knew being nice to people would pay off?

Anyways, as it is August, and knowing me, I'm going to forget September, I'm going to say it now. Can you believe I'm twenty one? It's sort of concerning me. But, work keeps me really, really busy so I hardly notice when the days change. I stayed up for three days straight last week and didn't realise what I'd done until Dylan walked into my office and was all, "Mate, go home, shave, sleep for the love of Merlin" and I realised I hadn't actually left my office in all that time. I'm never growing anything resembling a beard I've decided. They itch too much.

Well, yours, always,

Scorpius

O

Rose,

Yes, true to form I missed September. And further from form I missed October as well. Hell… I don't even know if you're reading these and I still feel guilty. You know, I think if I had time, I'd be really depressed you don't write me back. I'm sure you have your reasons. The other day I looked up and thought Lily was you when she walked in my door. That hurt quite a lot more than I thought it would. I don't know why I thought it wouldn't, but it did. Because then she wasn't you. By now, I know you're alive because you've started writing your mum. She gets this worried look whenever someone mentions you. Is something going on, Rosie? Is there some asshole over wherever you are who needs to be dealt with?

Yours, always,

Scorpius

O

Rosie Posie,

You did not show up for Christmas! We were all expecting it. Violette even said your name when your mummy was a little bit – oh, shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to get the paper wet. I suppose my hand's just shaking – drunk. She cried. I think she misses you. I know I do. Christmas is always the worst. Have you noticed that? I mean, last Christmas we slept together and I think it was my turn to break you hearse I mean heart. And then the Christmas before that Lily got mad at you, and the Christmas before that we were at Hogwarts! Can you believe it? I mean, we were really at the Burrow, but we were in seventh year! And you were dating Ioan. And the Christmas before that, or well, just before Christmas, you breaked me. Can you believe it's been four full years since that? Honestly I still remember it like it was yesterday. Hey! The letters are changing colors again! That means I've gone passed pissed and moved on to shitfaced, right? Whoops… more on the paper. Sorry… think I think the ink ha ha that rhymes is blurring because of the alcohol. Whoopsy daisy. Whoopsy Rose… I miss you, Rose. I'm so sorry for everything.

Yours until we're both six feet under the muddy Scottish ground, since I dunno about you but I'm burying myself at Hogwarts and I hope you'll come with me.

And then I'll still be yours a little after that.

Scorpius Fucking Malfoy

O

Rose,

I'm sorry about December's letter. Perhaps I should have written sooner to apologize for whatever I said. It's January now, but you know that. And you were right when you said I suggested we share a coffin the last time I sent you a drunken letter. I think the parchment I sent the last letter on must have been wet because the ink leaked through onto the table. I saw my ending. That's a little morbid, isn't it? Sorry 'bout that. I mean, it's true, but it didn't really need to finish a letter. And sorry about addressing myself as 'Scorpius Fucking Malfoy'. I was a little… well, yes. I'm sure you got the gist of what I was. So let's see. How is everyone doing over here?

Lily and Frank have moved into their own place out in muggle London. Of course, they couldn't go far since Frank is now the principle barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron, and Lily still works for us. But Will and Alice have moved out as well. They live in the flat above the Leaky since Hannah and Neville have decided to move to Scotland full time. I think they live in Hogsmead now, since Neville still teaches. Will still works with Frank. Alice runs the hotel affairs now. They seem happy, all four of them. For a while it was just me, Dylan and Al (who are still together by the way. We're just counting the days until one of them pops the question), but then your brother moved in. We were all confused at that one. Of course, since he works for me and Dylan, we also make him do dishes. I'm not going to lie. It feels sort of empty here now. But, yeah, Al finally got off atrocious night shifts and is doing really well for himself at Mungo's. He's the one who patched me up when I was in there. So that's about all anyone is doing. Sorry about whatever else I said in the last letter.

Yours, always,

Scorpius

O

Rose,

Happy birthday. Yeah, I know, somehow I skipped from January to April without a single letter. We've been so incredibly busy here. Not helped by our new printing presses. Yes, plural. We've had to move locations so as to fit everyone. The entirety of the Prophet has now defected. It's quite impressive. And we've only been going a year. A year. Wow. Can you believe it? I think we're in Bulgaria now, so you've probably seen it around. Oh yeah. And we've finally moved out of that apartment. We realised it was ridiculous to be living in the tiny, dingy, smelly apartment now that we're all rich and famous. I wish you'd come back to England and work with us. We could use your pragmatist ego to keep us under check. I think Dylan's going to ask Al any day now. Well, at least, he seems to be thinking along those lines. I think I saw him looking at rings on his lunch break. Again. I don't really eat lunch these days. I'm too busy. I don't really take breaks. I think I've gone from drunkard to workaholic. I'm not sure which was healthier… Oh, fuck. I've got to go. Something just exploded. What's the betting Lily's gone and put something in the photo solution to fuck with the newbies?

Sorry!

Yours, always,

Scorpius

O

Miss Rose Minerva Granger Weasley,

I'm writing to inform you that if you do not return at least one of Scorpius's owls, I will hunt you down, find you, force you to write a letter to him and then have you killed. He's been writing to you for over a year now, it's been a year and a month I believe, and you have yet to give him one single indication you are alive. At least send him something saying you've been reading the letters. Please. I mean, for the love of fuck, the boy barely leaves his office. He doesn't go home most nights, I mean, he installed a shower in his bloody office! Writing you is the only thing he does that isn't work related, and he doesn't even drink anymore, so for the love of Merlin's hairy left blue nut, please return his owls!

Your Worst Nightmare (if you fail to comply)

O

Nightmare,

Who the fuck are you and why do you care? And how the fuck do you know my middle name?

Rose Weasley

O

Oh, for the love of Merlin, Rose,

It's me, Dylan. Who did you think it was? His other psychotic best friend? I'm the only one he's got left (in the psycho best friend department) since you fled the country and don't return his owls. Just drop him a line and tell him you read the letters. That's all I ask. Please? I mean, maybe you can drop him a birthday note next month, but just… write him. Please?

Dylan

P.S. everything I said in the last letter does, actually, stand true.

O

Rose,

It's my birthday today. I'm guessing you know that, but hey. Maybe they don't have calendars in Bulgaria. How would I know? Your mum says you're still there. I have to admit I'm a little shocked. Free spirit like you cooped up in one place. I can't believe I'm twenty two. Days sneak up on you I suppose. I think I said that last year too, that I couldn't believe it. I hate not seeing you, Rose. I'm pretty sure you hate me. But now that it's almost been two years, I'm going to explain what I did, or at least, why I did it. You see, I knew that Amanda was not the girl for me. I knew I was scaring everyone by dating her. I know you and Hayley plotted together to fix it. But lying there with you after we shagged I figured it out. I figured out why I turned you down on my birthday two years ago, and why I kicked you out on Christmas. I don't trust you with my heart, Rose. It was the only thing I've ever had to give someone, and I gave it to you, and you destroyed it before handing it back. And the worst part is, I don't want it back. You can move on, get married, have kids all with some other guy, but I'm still going to be here waiting for you. My heart is in a box, and you're the only one with the key. You'll always be the only one, Rose. I'm sorry if that makes you feel guilty, or it sucks, or whatever, but that's how it is. I probably sound drunk right now, but really, I'm not. That night, the night we slept together, I hate myself quite a lot for that night. It's like you said – you didn't want to say the words, but you did and I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't let me. Except it was backwards. I could hear the words coming out, but I couldn't imagine myself speaking them, and yet there they were, hanging in the air like some foul green monster, snake probably, trying to eat me. It was almost like I was possessed. But Rose, I was wrong that night. You and me, it never was just friends, it's never going to be just friends, and I'm sorry if that's bleak, but it's true. Someone much wiser than me once said (about a relationship sort of like ours), "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver but you'll never be _friends_". So, this is sort of needless to say, but this is my last letter. I can't write to a wall anymore, Rose. I'm going to love you until the day I die and that's the long and short of it. When you need me, I'll be right where you left me.

Yours until we're dead and buried and wrapping our skeletal arms around each other.

And then probably a little after that.

Scorpius

O

Dylan,

You know, I was going to write him, tell him what's happening in my life for once, but then I got this letter that I've enclosed. Since we can't be friends there's nothing we can be. Whoever the person was who said that quote, he got it spot on. And fuck him for it. I want to come back and tell him I love him… but, I have obligations here. Obligations I can't get out of. Even if I tried. Especially if I tried. Uh… don't tell him I wrote you. He's trying to move on, and I have to let him.

Rose

O

There was a knock on my office door. Before I could say anything, Dylan stormed in looking pissed.

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" he demanded, throwing something on my desk. "That's how you end it?" I cringed and hid my face. "You quote Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and think that's going to give you closure?"

"You think that letter was asking for closure?" I demanded. "As I saw it, that letter said there was never going to be closure!" I said. "How did you get that, anyways?"

"I wrote her and told her for the love of Merlin to write you just once, and then you sent that and she told me she had been about to write you when she got your letter," he said, sitting down across the desk from me. "Apparently she's got an obligation she can't get out of. Quite frankly, she sounded scared, Scor. And now you've gone and ditched her." I hit my head on my desk.

"What else am I supposed to do, Dylan?" I asked. "She's got her obligations, whatever they may be, I've got work, she's in Bulgaria, she hasn't spoken to me for two years," I said. Two years. Easily the longest time ever I'd gone without her. "I don't even know if she's been listening to my letters."

"She's been listening to more than your letters," he muttered, throwing something on the desk and walking out. I grabbed it. It was our foreign subscribers list. What the hell? On a hunch, I flipped to the W's. Bill Weasley, France had a subscription. Charlie Weasley, Romania had a subscription. Rose Weasley, Bulgaria had a subscription. I groaned and threw the paper down on the table. Why am I such an idiot?

**A/N: The quote about 'never being friends' is from season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in the episode 'Lover's Walk'. it is said by Spike in reference to Buffy and Angel. I wasn't planning on their situation almost matching, but it does. which is weird to me. but yeah... So, there you have it. **


	20. Real Life: Right Here

**A/N: So, this is officially my shortest chapter. Didn't eve clear one thousand words. ha ha... silly me... But, uh, yeah. We've reached the jaded twenty four year old stage... Next chapter will be along shortly. **

**Chapter 17: Right Here**

"_I've got some imperfections, but how can you collect them all and throw them in my face? But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting, you always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting. And if you choose to walk away, I'll still be right here waiting searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting" (Right Here, Staind)_

If it's possible to say nothing happened in two years, and say it with a straight face, these would be the two years. Yes, our paper grew, yes I got bitter and jaded and turned into a workaholic (I really do live in my office… it's not good). The only monumental things that happened besides turning twenty three, and twenty four, and not seeing Rose at either Christmas came in the mail.

O

Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter cordially invite you to the marriage of their daughter, Lily Luna Potter to Frank Alastor Longbottom on Saturday, August the 23rd of 2028 at 4:00pm at the Potter's residence in Godric's Hollow.

O

Hopefully, I assumed Rose would be there. Of course, that just made it worse when she wasn't. Hayley and Alice were the bridesmaids, James, Al, and Will were the groomsmen, all Frank's brothers-in-law to be, as Will and Alice were engaged. Besides the reception where Lily seemed as though she was going to hunt down Rose and kill her for not being there, it was a flawlessly beautiful ceremony and it made me wish someone loved me. Of course, I'm pretty much literally married to my job, just like my dad was. Dear god I don't want to end up like my father.

O

Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Will Corner to Ms. Alice Longbottom on the nineteenth of February, 2029. Actually, screw that, you're not invited. You're a groomsman whether you like it or not.

Lots of love,

Will and Alice

O

Alice seemed okay with the fact her husband had four groomsmen while she only had two bridesmaids. Standing up at the altar next to Al and Dylan and Frank while Will got married was a lot harder than it had been at Hayley and James's wedding. Maybe because there was a semi-obvious hole where Rose should have been on the bridesmaids' side. Why my life seems to be punctuated with weddings, I don't know. People around me get married, I think about Rose and become miserable, and then I move on to my office, write some shitty column about the wedding and cry myself to sleep. It's a great system.

In the week approaching my twenty fourth birthday, Dylan finally popped the question. Al squealed like a girl and shouted 'yes' at the top of his voice. It was one of those rare nights I spent at home.

On my birthday, a very angry Ron Weasley stormed into my office.

"What the hell has happened to my daughter?" he demanded by way of announcing himself.

"I don't know," I squeaked. The one person who has ever truly managed to intimidate me is Ron Weasley.

"You don't?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I haven't talked to her in two years," I said. "To the day."

"Fix it," he said, sitting down.

"Fix what, sir?" I asked.

"Whatever the hell happened to the two of you that made you break up," he said grumpily.

"You want me to go back in time six years and stop myself from getting seduced and then dumped by your daughter?" I asked. Oh god, has it really been six years? He grumbled.

"There's only one person I hate her dating more than I hated her dating you," he said. "At least you I respect as a person…" He respects me? That's news. Wait…

"Rose is dating someone?" I asked. Oh god, I can't breathe. No! Why does she still have this effect on me? Why? I haven't seen her in four years!

"Dating," Ron muttered darkly. "She's fucking engaged." My jaw dropped and he flung a letter down on the table. I picked it up with shaking fingers. My lungs seem to have collapsed.

"Mum, Dad," it read. "Vladimir and I are engaged. Dad, I know you don't like him, but that's sort of old, isn't it? Have you ever liked someone I've dated? Well, anyways, I've got to go. He's almost back from the market. Love, Rose."

"There aren't any exclamation points," I said. "If she was happy about this… there'd be exclamation points."

"I know," Ron growled. And to think I'd actually liked Vladimir. Now I hate him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Oh, shit. This is my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't kicked her out… maybe that's when she got together with him… oh, fuck.

"Fix it," Ron spat, storming out. Still struggling to breathe, I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I stared for a moment too long at the letter Ron had left on my desk that was signed 'love, Rose'. I bit my lip.

O

Rose,

I heard. From your letter, I'm not sure if I should be happy for you or not. Generally, engagements are a good thing, since everyone else seems to be either married or engaged. I guess it makes sense you would be too. Best of luck, and I hope you'll be here for Al and Dylan's wedding in December. Maybe Christmas will finally be a good thing.

Yours, always, and always here for you,

Scorpius


	21. Real Life: Until the End of the World

**A/N: So, credit where credit is due. this is the first and only time I have used an entire song for the beginning. It was just too perfect to pass up... Uhm... yeah. I hate myself for this chapter. Actually, I hate myself for this story. But, yes. This isn't the last chapter. There's one more, I think. Only one. So to all of you who reviewed, thank you so much!**

**Read, Review, hit me...**

**Mousie**

**Chapter 18: Until the End of the World**

"_Haven't seen you in quite a while, I was down the hold, just passing time. Last time we met it was a low-lit room We were as close together as a bride and groom.  
We ate the food, we drank the wine Everybody having a good time except you.  
You were talking about the end of the world. I took the money, I spiked your drink  
You miss too much these days if you stop to think. You led me on with those innocent eyes  
And you know I love the element of surprise. In the garden I was playing the tart  
I kissed your lips and broke your heart. You, you were acting like it was the end of the world. In my dream, I was drowning my sorrows But my sorrows they'd learned to swim  
Surrounding me, going down on me, Spilling over the brim. Waves of regret and waves of joy. I reached out for the one I tried to destroy. You, you said you'd wait till the end of the world." (Until the End of the World, U2)_

"One week!" Dylan exclaimed excitedly, running through the house in naught but his trousers. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be nervous as fuck?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm leaving that to Al," he said, "You packed yet?" Fuck him and his destination wedding.

"Yeah," I said. I don't want to go to America. I don't, I don't, I don't. But no… That was the only way Dylan's parents would agree to come. So we have to transport all five hundred of us to the States in order for him to get married in some weird lodge in the mountains in the middle of nowhere. Hell. In December too, so were gonna be snowed in and then it's going to turn into a horror show and someone new will die each week and it will be exactly like that show Harper's Island, except I'd end up being the blonde guy who died last. Fuck.

"You watch too much T.V. mate," he called over his shoulder as he returned to his room. Bastard. I stuck my tongue out at his back. Wow mature. I'm twenty four years old and sticking my tongue out at people. Oh, god. I really will be the blonde guy. He was the best man. I'm the best man. Or, one of them at least.

"Let's go!" Al called, running into the living room and flipping the quill that was to be our portkey. I grabbed my bag and touched a finger to it in bad humor. Dylan and Al mirrored me and all of a sudden, we spun off, landing with a thud in the middle of a snowy field surrounded on all sides by huge log cabins. Immediately, the two of them ran off through the snow towards one of them. I trudged along behind in bad grace. I've come to loathe weddings.

We walked up the steps and into the cabin.

"This is where the wedding party is staying," Al said.

"Goody," I replied sourly, sitting down next to the pool table.

"You're getting the leather all wet," said Amy from behind us. I jumped out of the chair.

"Amy!" the three of us exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, you lot," she said, hugging us all at the same time. "Guess who I've brought with me." Dylan's Mum and Dad and little sister were standing awkwardly behind her. Emma, the sister, looked sort of put out at being near her parents, and I remembered with a jolt that she'd be nineteen now. Oh that's weird.

"Hey, big bro," she said, her British accent barely noticeable.

"Emma," he said, and the two hugged.

"Why are they both avoiding their parents?" I asked Amy in a whisper.

"You know how they left England to try and keep Emma from becoming a witch?" she said. "Didn't work and then she wanted to come back and go to Hogwarts but they wouldn't let her. So she's sort of pissed at them. Permanently," she added.

"Mom, Dad, it's going to suck being the only muggles isn't it?" Emma asked bitterly. They didn't answer, and instead seemed to be staring out the front window. We turned to look. I huge brigade of Weasleys and all manner of married-into-the-family-members were storming over the snowy lawn from where they'd just appeared via portkey. I counted my dad's blonde (going grey) hair among their number.

"You invited my parents?" I asked in confusion as they swarmed the porch. I can use swarm accurately here, because that is truly the only proper verb.

"Yep," Dylan said as the door swung open and the herd of people ran in, bringing with them noise and cold air. This wasn't the entire guest list. I ducked out of the way as Al and Dylan were enveloped in hugs by every imaginable Weasley member and tried to take stock.

Grandmum and Granddad Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Andromeda, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hannah, Mum, Dad, Luna, Rolf, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Katie, Roxy, Hugo, James, Hayley, Frank, Lily, Will, Alice, Lorcan and Lysander, and Gabby and Violette. But no Rose. Add Al, Dylan, Emma, Amy, Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy and you got up to 46 people. And all the randoms like our coworkers and thus had not yet shown up.

"Unca Scorry!" shrieked a small voice from somewhere near my knees. I looked down to discover Violette hugging me. I picked the four year old girl up and hugged her. "Mummy and daddy are looking for you!" she yelled. She squirmed to be set down and then dragged me through the crowd to James and Hayley who excitedly hugged me. I looked down and my eyes widened.

"Yep," James said, grinning at my befuddled look. "I'm just that good," he said. Some people never grow up, do they? Hayley hit him in the arm.

"Don't be too smug, because when I'm in labor I'm going to kill you," she said. He adopted the expression of a unicorn in wandlight. She rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations," I said.

"Ima be a big sisser!" Violette insisted. I smiled at her.

"And you're going to be the best big sister anybody ever had," I said. She grinned at me and ran off to find her other family members.

"Is she here yet?" Hayley asked me quietly.

"No," I said. She patted me on the shoulder.

"Nervous yet?" she asked.

"You know those muggle museums where they've got the huge atriums full of butterflies?" I asked.

"That's currently what your stomach feels like?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

By dinner, Rose hadn't shown up yet. The lot of us sat down and enjoyed our meal before Dylan kicked everybody who wasn't in the wedding party off to the other cabins. That left me, Hayley, James, Lily, Frank, Will, Alice and a room for Rose once she got here. They were determined to have an even number of men and women in their wedding for whatever reason. The grooms were the first to turn in, leaving the groomsmen and women sitting around the kitchen table chatting. Well, they were chatting. I was scribbling notes on a note pad.

"Do you ever stop working?" Lily asked me curiously.

"Try not to," I said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Stop working, start thinking. It's a bad tradeoff," I said. "Because when I think I get too depressed. You miss too much these days if you stop to think," I said.

"Whatever you say, boss," she said. "Well, I'm going to bed before Rose gets here. It's so late and I'm so hormonal, I'll probably say something I'll regret tomorrow if I wait around for her."

"Wait…" Alice said slowly. "Are you pregnant?" Lily stretched as she stood up.

"Yep," she told her sister in law. The rest of our jaws dropped.

"Are we really all pregnant?" Alice asked.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Frank asked, glaring daggers at Will. Will grinned sheepishly.

"Meant to tell you," he said.

"I don't believe you knocked up my baby sister!" Frank said.

"Oh, give it a rest," Alice said. "Well, Lily, I'll go with you. I'm tired too."

"Just watch… next thing you know Rose is going to be pregnant," Will muttered under his breath. I gagged and had to swallow the bile that had risen quite sharply at the notion.

"I'm not," whispered a small voice. I spun around so fast I almost knocked over the table. Will, James and Frank managed to steady it. The first thing I noticed, since this seems to always be the first thing I notice about Rose, was that her hair was short. It only came to her chin in the choppy curls I'd come to expect. The second thing, which I probably should have noticed first, was that she was wearing sunglasses. She was holding herself oddly, as if her right leg was damaged. When she took a step, it was with a limp. I felt my heart break all over again.

"No one's going to say anything?" she asked with a shadowed attempt at a smile.

"You cut your hair," I whispered. It was the single most idiotic thing I think I've ever said, except that it seems to be our customary greeting these days.

"Yeah," she whispered back. What the fuck happened to her? She seems… miserable. This is not the Rose I know and love. It took me all of .5 seconds to realise I was going to do what Ron had asked and 'fix it'.

"Well, I've, uh, my wife…" Frank muttered. "Good to see you, Rosie." He scampered up the stairs.

"Yeah, actually. Me too," Will said. "Glad you're here," he added, clapping her on the shoulder. She winced.

"Where's Vla"- but the question died on James's lips as Vladimir himself walked into the dining room. Instantly everything about Rose changed. If she'd been miserable before, she was terrified now. Her lips were white, for one.

"Where is our room?" Vladimir asked without announcing himself or even saying hi. He was giving me a death glare that made me profoundly grateful he wasn't a Basilisk. I seemed unable to speak.

"Top of the stairs, open door," James said in a muted voice, his expression mirroring mine. That is, wide eyed and in shock.

"Thank you. We are tired from travel, and time difference," Vladimir said, pulling Rose to his side. She seemed to automatically shrink against him, trying to be as small as possible. What is this… Rose isn't timid. James had noticed as well, and once they had disappeared, I found myself falling back into my chair.

"That isn't Rose Weasley," I said in a tiny voice. "It's like… all her personality's gone."

"You're right that isn't Rose Weasley," Hayley muttered, her face livid. James and I stared at her. "That's Vladimir Krum's fiancé," she said quietly. "That's the type of woman who signs her letters 'Mrs. Vladimir Krum' not 'Rose'," Hayley all but snarled.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," James said. "I mean… that's how Mum and Dad wrote Lily's wedding invitations…"

"There's a difference," Hayley said. "Namely that your mother loves your father and also that she didn't trade being herself to be with him."

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "Yeah, she looked a little worse for the wear, but none of us have seen her in four years. Any number of bad things could have happened to her. It's not automatically Vladimir's fault."

"Yes it is," I muttered. "She's dead terrified of him, she's limping, she flinched when he touched her, and winced when Will patted her on the shoulder. And there's only one reason anyone ever wears sunglasses at night when they aren't doing it for effect."

"And what would that be?" James asked.

"To hide a black eye," Hayley muttered. James seemed to catch up as she said it.

"I'm gonna go kill him," he growled, making to stand up.

"Please let me," I said.

"Both of you are idiots," Hayley said, hiding her head in her hands. "If you try to help her without her admitting she needs it, she'll implode and hate you. It's going to be something similar to the last remnants of her Weasley stubbornness that's your worst enemy," she said.

"She already hates me!" I exclaimed before they shushed me. "I don't care if she continues to do so just so long as he never, ever gets to touch her again."

"We all know you don't mean that," Hayley said. "We'll deal with this in the morning. Really, truly deal with it," she promised. "But we should try to get on this time zone. Goodnight," she said, gripping my shoulder tightly for a moment before walking up the stairs.

"Sleep, mate," James said, patting me on the shoulder. Sleep. Like that's likely. I'm way too pissed off to sleep. Pissed off is the wrong word. Furious comes closer. I stood up and grabbed the first bottle of liquor I found. And here I've been dry for two years. Haven't had even the slightest thought of drowning my sorrows. I mean, I drink at weddings, but I don't drink-drink like I used to. I yanked the stopper on the bottle out with my teeth and slammed the door behind me. I found the hot tub near the corner of the deck and pulled the cover off, before removing all my clothes except my boxers and climbing in. Yep. I'm going to sit in a hot tub in the middle of the night in a foreign country and drink myself away into a blathering idiot. Hey… maybe I'll drown.

How is it that I'm the only boyfriend she's ever had who's actually treated her decently? And I'm the only one she's ever really fucked over. Yeah, she dumped Ioan, but he wasn't in love with her. I'm the only one with true cause to hate her with every fibre of my being and yet… Yet it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't. I set the bottle down on the edge of the hot tub and sank below the surface. It's so warm it feels like my head's on fire. Hah… direct contrast with the freezing cold mountain air outside. Oh, god my head hurts…

Hands gripped my arms and pulled me sharply off the bottom of the tub. My head broke the surface and I coughed wildly, the cold air ripping down my throat.

"What are you doing?" a woman's voice exploded near my head. I just coughed up more water in response. She hit me on the back of the head. I took a shuddery breath. "And here I told you to stay off the mainland because I thought there was no way you would drown yourself if there wasn't a cliff…" she muttered.

"Rose?" I hacked, rubbing the water out of my eyes.

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh, god," I muttered, laying my head back, only to discover her legs there instead of the hot tub edge, but I found I didn't really feel like moving.

"Were you trying to drown yourself, or was it an accident?" she demanded.

"Little bit of both," I answered honestly.

"That's just bloody perfect," she said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. There was silence, like she knew I was referring to more than my encounter with Death.

"Me too," she said. I looked up at her, to realise she wasn't wearing her sunglasses anymore. Sure enough, her left eye was purple.

"Did he do that to you?" I demanded, my voice barely above a whisper. She looked away and stopped playing with my hair.

"Your letters…" she said, her voice barely audible. "I lied to Dylan," she said, her voice stronger.

"About what, Rose?" I asked.

"About writing back," she said. "I replied to every single letter you sent me. They were all that kept me going… but he found them," she muttered. "That's when it started."

"I- I- it's all my fault, isn't it?" I asked. "If I hadn't kicked you out four years ago, and if I hadn't written you letters and if I hadn't"-

"Hadn't what?" she asked. "Hadn't loved me?" I fell silent.

"Always, Rose. I've never stopped, I don't think I can," I said. She drew a shaky breath. "Come away with me," I said.

"I-I can't," she said. "He'd kill you."

"I don't care," I said, sitting on my knees in order to look her in the eye.

"He will, and then what?" she said. "That's how it started," she said. "He'd threaten to kill you. Then he hit me," she said. "At first he seemed to regret it, but he said if I told anyone he'd kill me, and he'd kill you. And then it happened again," she said. She drew a shaky breath and I pulled her to my chest. "I never cried," she said, tears falling on my chest. "I never." I held her closer, refusing to let her go.

"You can't go back to him tonight," I said.

"I have to, Scor," she said. "He'll kill you. He really will. He's insane," she said.

"I'm not letting you go back there," I said stubbornly, not moving my arms.

"Yes you are," she said.

"No I'm not. He's never laying another finger on you," I said.

"Tomorrow," she said. "Tomorrow, I'll steal his wand and then you can beat the shit out of him," she said.

"Let me at him now, with his wand and everything," I snarled.

"No," she said. "He'd win in a duel."

"Like hell," I said.

"He's willing to do things you aren't," she said. "Which is why I love you," she whispered. Shaking with fury, I kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't go back there," I whispered.

"For tonight, tonight, sleep," she said. "Tomorrow this all ends." She stood up and walked back into the cabin, limp and all. Seething with rage I got out of the hot tub, barely noticing the cold and grabbed my clothes before storming into my room. Before I fell into bed, I looked in my bag and saw the beater's bat I'd surreptitiously stored there. I'd nicked it from Hogwarts at the end of seventh year. I picked it up. The familiar weight felt powerful in my hand. Fine. If she wanted me to wait until tomorrow, tomorrow it would be.


	22. Real Life: Father's Son

**A/N: So, yes. There will be an epilogue, if not three like there was with the prologue. I'm honestly considering it. What do you guys think? I think it really depends on whether or not I've cracked 50,000 words yet... I think I might have. I'm not sure. **

**Anyways - Emmettsfan090, Avanell, boohoo (whoever you may be), Elzangel, BeckyBoo12221, alikmionejean, P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x, mjmusiclover, .Terror, BethanyJade-x, and all of you who added this story to your updates/favorites alert but didn't review, you guys make my world go round. Like, seriously. **

**Chapter 19: Father's Son**

"_He cries out to the heavens 'I am not my father's son'. And I've bundled up all of these fears inside. And I've bottled up all of this pain, and no one or nothing can take this away, but I won't let it happen again, no never again" (Father's Son, 3 Doors Down)_

I woke up with vengeance in the morning. I could hear people moving around downstairs, then I heard a squeak of pain. Quickly, I flung myself out of bed and ran across the common area.

"Just talking, I swear!" Rose said.

"Talking?" Vladimir said. "You expect me to believe you were just talking to _him_?" Why am I just crouching outside the door like an idiot?

"Yes!" Rose gasped. My hand curled into a fist off its own accord. Where is my bat? Fuck. I left it in my room, along with my wand. You know what? Fuck it. With a yell, I kicked the door open. He was pinning her to a wall with his arm.

"No," I said. "Let go of her." He turned his wand arm to point at me, at the same time his other arm slid up, pining Rose by the throat. As she struggled to breathe, I tackled him. His wand fell out of his grasp as he hit the floor. Rose fell to her knees, holding her throat. I was vaguely aware I was yelling, but couldn't really tell. I was too busy punching him as hard as I could, directly in the face. With surprising strength, he flung me off. My head hit the wall so hard my eyes swam. I was aware that he had his wand pointed directly into my face. Without thinking, I grabbed it and flung it across the room, before kicking him in the knee. Rose crawled across the room and grabbed the wand, accidentally snapping it. Her eyes widened in horror as he limped away from me and towards her. Before I could move, he'd grabbed her by the hair and flung her into the desk. I leaped upwards and rammed him into the wall. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. I left him there and ran across to Rose.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She coughed in response and grabbed my hand. I felt the tiniest hint of a smile try to pull on my lips, before a knee was driven into my back. I yelled in shock and pain as Rose rolled out of my way. I fell to the ground as he kneeled on my back and pressed my face into the floor so I couldn't breathe. I hit around the floor, trying to reach him to push him off when he fell backwards off me. I immediately stood up in time to see Rose try to hit him. He backhanded her in the same place she had a black eye. She fell to the floor holding her eye. I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find (a lamp) and advanced towards him.

"I don't care if you kill me while we fight this out," I spat, noticing absently that one of my teeth went with it. "But that is the last time you will **ever** touch her," I roared, swinging the lamp at him. He raised his arm to protect himself. I heard a sickening crack as the lamp broke and his arm started to look distended.

"Scorpius!" called a voice from the doorway. I glanced over as Vladimir's good hand connected with my jaw, making my neck twist in ways it definitely shouldn't, while his booted foot collided with my knee.

"Switch!" Hayley yelled, throwing my beater's bat to me. I flung the lamp away as Rose dragged herself over to Hayley. I wrapped my hand around it, and tried to turn my neck but found I was unable. I groaned and cracked it back into place, realizing he'd dislocated my jaw. It popped back in, and I squeaked (in a manly way). I hit the bat against my hand lightly and advanced towards Vladimir in rage.

"Never, _never_ again," I spat, yet another of my teeth falling out. Damn he hits hard. He looked me in the eye, a generally unmatched feat, his face covered in his own blood and started to laugh. I hit him in the chest with the bat and he fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing, but still laughing. I kicked him in the side, not really registering that it broke one of my toes. He coughed blood and laughed a little more, but in a slightly weaker way.

"Are you going to finish me off the same way your daddy finished off Albus Dumbledore?" Vladimir said. I knelt next to him and leaned in close.

"I am _not_ my father," I spat and started to stand up, then thought better of it and decked him again. He fell unconscious on the carpet, leaking blood. I took one step, two then fell forward onto the rug.

"Scorpius," Rose murmured, throwing herself down next to me. She brushed my hair back from my face and kissing my forehead.

"I think he knocked most of my teeth out," I said, feeling all the loose ones with my tongue.

"Did he touch you?" James demanded of Hayley from where she stood in the doorway.

"No," she said. "I didn't go in. I don't want you to get in trouble." I watched through swelling eyes as they were pushed out of the doorway by a deranged looking Ron Weasley, followed by Harry and my dad, attempting to hold him back.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ron yelled.

"No, Ron!" Harry yelled, trying to restrain him.

"Scor!" Dad exclaimed, letting go of Ron's arm and running over to me.

"Little help?" Harry asked, sounding panicked.

"Ronald!" Hermione said in a reprimanding tone. "You will not go to Azkaban for this."

"You're right, I won't. My best mate's the head of the Auror department," Ron said, straining to break free of Harry's death grip on his arms.

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed, getting up and running into his arms. He immediately stopped fighting and instead hugged his daughter.

"Rosie," Ron said. "You never, ever get to date someone without my permission ever again," he said. Hermione patted him on the shoulder, and pulled Rose into a hug.

"Let me through! Let me through, for the love of Merlin!" Al said, shoving through his brother, sister-in-law, father and aunt and uncle before alighting upon me. I realised he was holding his first aid kit. "Fighting at my wedding…" he muttered, shaking his head at me.

"You should see the other guy," I mumbled.

"I really don't want to," he said, starting to work on healing me.

"You didn't k-kill him, did you?" Dad asked, sounding concerned.

"No, dad. I didn't," I said. "Unlike everyone else in the family."

"Can we have a minute?" Rose asked in the ensuing silence. Al had just finished re-growing my teeth. She was looking directly at her father. He nodded curtly at me and turned and walked out. Everyone else slowly filed out after him, including Harry carrying Vladimir out. Once Al closed the door behind them, Rose turned to me, and broke down sobbing on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I'm never letting her go. Never again.

"Are we both broken enough we can start fixing each other?" she muttered against my chest. I felt my eyes well up and gritted my new teeth to keep from crying.

"God I hope so," I whispered back, lifting her chin so that I could kiss her.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"I now declare you bonded for life," said the tufty little wizard. The assembled cheered loudly. I felt myself grin, truly grin, for the first time in a really far too long time. I glanced up at Rose who beamed back at me. She mouthed the words, 'I love you' at me. 'I love you too' I replied.

"They haven't stopped yet," Hayley whispered to me, gesturing at Dylan and Al, who were still kissing. I looked at Rose and we both giggled until I kicked Dylan in the foot. He jumped and looked around in confusion.

"Oh, right," he said. "Company…" the crowd laughed. The happy couple grinned at us all and one of our amateur photographers snapped a picture. The assembled stood up and the chairs disappeared to be replaced with tables, leaving the dance floor open in the middle. It should be said, for the sake of reasonable argument, that what happened was not really my fault. I was not aware that Al and Dylan cannot dance worth shit. Which is why I'd thought it would be funny to play 'You Sexy Thing' by Hot Chocolate and see what they did. Of course, I'd come up with this brilliant plan before we'd left and had since forgotten about it until it started playing. The look Dylan's mother gave him as he doubled over laughing actually did make the whole thing worth it. However, when he punched me in the semi healed bruise on my shoulder, I cringed and tried to keep smiling, and ceased thinking it had been a good idea. Rose smiled at me in a pitying way and walked over to me as someone fixed the music.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

"Only you," I said, almost too low for her to hear. She smiled at me and led me onto the dance floor. Around four hours later, we were among a small number of people left on the dance floor, or even in the hall.

"I love you," she said, stretching on her toes to kiss me.

"I love you too," I said.

"Malfoy!" a voice slurred from one of the tables. I heard someone fall of their chair as I jumped. I glanced behind me. Dad had slid off his chair onto the floor and was looking panicked at Ron.

"No slugs!" he shouted at Ron. Rose, Mum and I blinked at him in confusion while Hermione laughed raucously.

"Not you!" Ron exclaimed, shooing Dad with his hands. "You!" he said, pointing at me.

"Remember in third year when I said your dad was going to cook me up in the pudding?" I asked Rose.

"Mm hmm," she answered, still staring at her father in confusion.

"I think today might be that day," I said.

"I said you had to have my permission before you could date anyone else!" Ron exclaimed, reaching us on the dance floor. Rose fixed her father a glare.

"Alright, Dad. You want me to ask you permission? Fine. Dad, may I go shag the man I love?" she asked. I shrunk behind her, fully expecting Ron to hit me. Instead he turned a pale green color and turned around.

"Mione!" he cried, falling into his chair with his head in Hermione's lap.

"Were you serious about that?" I asked.

"The being in love with you or the shagging you?" she asked, turning back around to face me.

"The both," I said.

"Yes," she replied, taking my hand and dragging me across the compound to my own room. I grinned as I kissed her.

When I woke up in the morning with Rose in my arms, actually… that statement just needs its own pedestal. I woke up in the morning with Rose in my arms. I smiled as the weak winter sunlight hit my face. I realised Rose was tracing the outlines of the muscles on my chest and stomach. I smiled down at her. She smiled half heartedly at me, and seemed to be preoccupied by something. The eerie similarity to that first time made my heart race.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to calm my heart. She bit her lip. Oh god, oh god, oh god, no, no, no, no, no not again!

"Did we use protection?" she asked, seeming concerned. Oh. Oh thank god that's all.

Oh…

Oh, shit.

**A/N: Yes, there will be an epilogue. **


	23. Epilogue: I'm Gonna Be 500 Miles

**Epilogue: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)**

"_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. And if I haver, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you. But I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door"(I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles), the Proclaimers)_

**5 September 2030**

"Scorpius Malfoy I'm going to kill you!" Rose yelled, holding her swollen stomach as they ran into St. Mungo's. The receptionist behind the desk took one look and pointed to the third floor. Scorpius nodded his thanks and carried Rose up the stairs. He set her down at the top and she started running towards the room they'd arranged to meet Al in when the time came. Unfortunately for Scorpius, he ran head long into someone as he rounded the corner and both of them went flying.

"Scorpius?" the other man asked in confusion. Scorpius stood up quickly.

"Ioan?" he asked, obviously confused. The blonde girl next to him was staring at him slack jawed. "Amanda?" he added as an afterthought. "What are you two doing here? Together?"

"We're pregnant," Ioan said ecstatically, and Scorpius noticed they were holding hands. Scorpius looked him over.

"You hide it quite nicely, Ioan," he said. Ioan rolled his eyes at his old dorm mate.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled from down the hall.

"Girlfriend, labor. Heh, heh," he said, adding the nervous chuckle as he sprinted off down the hall and into the room. He skidded into the room. Al shook his head at him.

"Alright, Rosie. You're going to have to push," he said. "When I tell you." Scorpius grabbed her hand. "Alright, and PUSH!"

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Are we too late?" Hayley demanded, barging into the room two hours later. Scorpius was cradling his hand.

"No," he squeaked. "She broke it," he said in answer to the confused look she was giving him. Al rolled his eyes and tapped Scorpius's hand with his wand. Scorpius watched, transfixed as the bones slid around under the skin, until they popped into place and the pain kicked in.

"Pansy," Rose muttered.

"That's not what we're calling her," Scorpius said. Hayley grinned at the two of them as James, Violette and a baby sling stumbled into the room.

"Unca Scorry!" Violette shrieked, promptly hugging Scorpius's knees. He smiled and hugged the five year old.

"How's Ben?" Rose asked tiredly, gesturing the baby sling James was carrying.

"Asleep for once," he replied. As he spoke, a nurse came in, holding a small pink bundle. Rose reached her arms out to take their daughter. Scorpius was staring in shock and wonder at the little girl. Violette peeked over the edge of the bed to get a better look. The baby already had bright blue eyes and a surprising amount of red hair.

"What are we going to name her?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I'm one of those people who thinks with the 'a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"-

"Juliet," Rose said, cutting him off.

"Sorry?" Scorpius asked, seeming to have missed the jump.

"Juliet Helena Malfoy," Rose said.

"Oh," he said, looking down at their daughter.

"I think it's great for what my opinion counts," Hayley said.

"Counts for a lot," Rose and Scorpius said in unison.

"Juliet Helena Malfoy… wait. Malfoy?" Scorpius asked suddenly. Rose looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you really think I was going to keep Weasley?" she asked.

"Keep Weasley when what?" Scorpius asked, quite clearly out of it. She rolled her eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy, will you marry me once I lose the weight from having your child?" she asked. His jaw dropped. He seemed to choke on his words in excitement.

"Yes," he finally got out. "Hell, I'd marry you right now if I could!" Rose grinned at him.

"I'd look so terrible in the pictures…"

OOooOOooOOooOO

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley sat around a table in a darkened room, one candle for light, four empty bottles of Fire whiskey, and three full.

"To-to-t-t..." Draco trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"To relations..." Ron muttered. The tree took a shot.

"To ODO!" Harry yelled.

"To ODO!" Ron and Draco seconded.

"And they bore him back home to the place that he'd known as a lad, with his hat turned inside out and his wand snapped in half which was sad..." Harry sang by himself.

"To Hogwarts!" Ron shouted.

"HOGWARTS!" Harry yelled. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees! Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff! For now they're bear and full of air dead flies and bits of fluff!"

Without warning, Draco burst into tears. "By baby girl all grown up!"

"She's my baby girl!" Ron insisted, pouring Draco more whisky. "He's your boy."

"My little boy all grown up!" Draco said, changing tact.

"My baby girl all grown up!" Ron added.

"Welcome to the family, hope you have a real good life, with my little neicie, man she'll make a real good wife," Harry sang. "Hope you don't mind company, because we'll be here a lot..." he cut off. "I don't remember the rest."

"We're going to be related!" Draco cried. "We hate each other!"

"I don't hate you, Dragon!" Harry sputtered. Ron punched him. "I'm going to fall over now." Harry fell over backwards, taking his chair down with him. Draco and Ron looked at him in a sad way.

"He was always a good man," Draco said. "I'll miss him." Harry snored loudly. "Good Jesus!" Draco said, jumping in his chair, "it's alive!"

"Good Merlin's left bullock, so it is!" Ron added, grabbing Draco's arm for support. The door swung open and the two screamed, falling over. Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, then at the seven (now empty) bottles of fire whiskey.

"I worry for them, don't you?" she asked. Scorpius nodded wordlessly.

"I'm going to take dad home," Scorpius added. "I'll see you at home," he added, kissing her. He knelt down and grabbed his father. "Dad, we're going home, okay?"

"Okey dokey artichokey?" Draco asked. Scorpius shrugged. They dissapperated. Rose knelt over her father as well.

"Dad!" she said, slapping him lightly.

"Rosie posie!" he said.

"Uh huh," she added, dragging him to his feet. She hauled him out of the room as he sang the school song. Al was standing outside the room looking concerned.

"Your dad's in there," Rose said. Al looked pained and went in to get him. "Dad, since when do you drink?"

"Since I have to give my baby away to Draco Malfoy!" he exclaimed. "sss son!" he added.

"Dad, you like Scorpius, remember? And you said you'd rather him marry me than that prick, not to mention, we have a daughter. You'd want her to have a whole home, wouldn't you?" Rose reminded him.

"I-I suppose," Ron said. He started to tip over and landed in the arms of his wife.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione reprimanded. Ginny burst into laughter next to her and Astoria couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Ginny, Harry's passed out in the room; Al's trying to bring him around. Astoria, Scor took Draco home," Rose told them.

"Thanks dear," Astoria said, patting her cheek. "I'll send Scorpius home when I get there."

"Thanks!" Rose said. Astoria smiled and dissapperated. Rose bid her mother farewell and apparated back to her flat. Scorpius was waiting for her there.

"You ready to get married, Rosie?" he asked her.

"Of course," she proclaimed, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. "I think we've spent enough time putting it off…" There was a cry from the other room. "You or me?" she asked.

"Me," he said. He started to walk towards their daughter's room, but stopped and came back to kiss her. "I love you."

"Until we're dead and in the same coffin," Rose agreed, laughing a little.

"And a little after that," Scorpius agreed, kissing her one more time. Sure, some things you can never take back, he mused to himself, like the drunken post scripts on letters already sent, or… or first times, or first loves. Or the words, "I love you". On that thought, he turned back around. He smiled at her and said, once more with feeling, "I love you."

**A/N: So, it's really finished now. And I think my doctor's going to kill me. She gets rather shirty with me whenever I write large amounts... I've got rather sever tendinitis that I gave myself by writing a novel that was only a thousand or so more words than this... So, I'm in rather a lot of pain at the end of this week... Let's see, I started this story on... the twenty sixth of June, and now it's July second... so six days. a week. If I could only apply this sort of writing work ethic to a real, publishable novel... Again to all my reviewers, thanks. I love you guys. **

**Mousie**


End file.
